Guilty Pleasures
by Lirionegro1
Summary: Años después de RE6 tanto Leon como Ada continúan con sus vidas intentando olvidarse mutuamente... pero un reencuentro los une nuevamente en una aventura de pasión y culpa, de amor e infidelidad; se queman en la pasión de estar con su amor verdadero e imposible para luego volver a casa con el amor que eligieron para olvidar el primero. LEMMON TIME!
1. Años, peces, perros y reencuentros

**Antes que nada... FELIZ NAVIDAD! XD bieeen... esta historia es un delirio especial... espero que no me maten la verdad... por favor sean pacientes, sinceramente no espero que les guste mucho la trama al principio, pero sigan leyendo... creo que vale la pena jejeje**

Me gustaría agradecer a mis amigas fatty rose malfoy y Kris. que me aguantaron en los preparativos de esta historia (sólo Dios sabe cuánto las molesté en especial con los nombres de los OC) XD gracias chicas! son las mejores!

Debo mencionar que ninguno de los personajes de la saga Resident Evil me pertenecen pero sí me pertenecen los personajes de mi propia autoría y también debo mencionar que... el LEMMON ESTA VINIENDO! (LeonxAda, por si no queda claro XD)

* * *

Leon no podía creer que ella había seguido con su vida… las cosas no debían ser así, ella iba a vivir con él, él sería el hombre por el cual ella lo dejaría todo, el peligro, las armas las misiones… y sin embargo allí estaba, con su vientre abultado por la vida que cargaba en su interior, de la mano de un hombre alto y castaño; ese hombre tenía en su rostro una sonrisa altanera, como si fuera el rey del mundo… Leon bajó la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado y derrotado…de hecho, ese hombre sí era el rey del mundo, tenía en sus manos a la mujer más hermosa de todas que llevaba en su vientre a su hijo, ese hombre había conseguido lo imposible… domar a la fiera solitaria de Ada Wong.

Kennedy no sabía el nombre de aquel sujeto… pero lo odiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser… porque le había robado su vida… por un momento también odió a Ada ¿Por qué no le había esperado? ¿Por qué no le había buscado? 17 años estuvo obsesionado con ella… tratando de olvidarla, tratando de… reemplazarla…

_Kennedy eres un bastardo egoísta, tu trataste de olvidarla, de superarla y de reemplazarla con otras mujeres pero te molesta que ella haya sentado cabeza… te molesta que te hayan robado, te duele el orgullo porque pensaste que tú serías él que siga con su vida, no ella._

La voz de su interior le decía la cruda verdad; esa mujer había avanzado, quizás hasta lo había olvidado… Leon no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se partía ante la razón de su mente, era egoísta, era tonto, la había perdido mientras trataba de olvidarla pensando que ella se cansaría del juego del gato y el ratón y sería ella quien toque a su puerta, quien lo busque… pero nunca se apareció ante él y él solo esperaba, esperaba y esperaba, fingía que el dolor de su alma y de su corazón eran demasiado como para intentar buscarla, creyó que la sola idea de tratar de rastrearla era inútil… aún cuando nunca lo había intentado y allí estaban los frutos de su estupidez, justo frente a sus ojos.

Leon no sabía qué hacer… se sentía perdido, derrotado, todo por lo que él alguna vez había luchado ya no estaba allí, se había desvanecido, se había escapado…

_No finjas que luchaste por Ada, nunca lo hiciste, sólo la veías y esperabas que ella se acerque a ti… cuando tuviste la oportunidad de ir tras ella no lo hiciste aún cuando ella te salvó mil veces tú nunca fuiste capaz de darle las gracias, de buscarla… y ahora te quejas y lloras._

De nuevo esa molesta voz le estaba diciendo las cosas que no quería oír… pero que muy dentro sabía, eran ciertas; él siempre había amado a Ada, de verdad lo había hecho, pero nunca hizo mucho por ella… es más él la consideraba como su "ángel guardián privado"… siempre dispuesta a protegerlo pero nunca dispuesta a darle respuestas.

_¿Tu ángel guardián? ¿Qué hacías tú por ella?_

La protegí del gobierno cuando Raccoon terminó.

_Porque pensaste que estaba muerta._

Hice lo mismo en España… la salvé de Saddler.

_Si, lo había olvidado, ella cayó en las manos de Saddler luego de salvarte el culo por décima vez… déjate de juegos… _

No puedo creer que ella me haya olvidado… yo no la olvidé.

_No sabes si te olvidó… pero ¿En qué se diferencia de ti? Tú estuviste con muchas mujeres para olvidarla… Ángela, Ingrid, Ashley y todas las demás que se te acercaban… nunca rechazaste a ninguna. Ella es una mujer bien parecida ¿Por qué tú tenías derecho de acostarte con cualquiera y ella no con cualquier hombre? _

Siempre la amé.

_Es cierto… sólo que no supiste manejar el amor que tenías hacia ella._

Ada Wong vio a su marido dormir plácidamente a su lado y sonrió ante esa visión… le daba ternura verlo, la mujer tapó el torso desnudo de su compañero antes de levantarse de la cama matrimonial para dirigirse al cuarto de baño, una vez allí soltó el agua y se desvistió…. Se mordió el labio inferior entre divertida y sorprendida, nunca se había figurado así, junto a un hombre como el que descansaba a su lado todos los días ni mucho menos cargando a una pequeña personita fruto de su amor… amor… esa última palabra resonó en la mente de la mujer de cabello negro… amaba a su esposo, pero… amaba más a otra persona, alguien a quien nunca pudo olvidar, una parte de su pasado que jamás pudo dejar ir.

_Leon_ susurró nostálgicamente abrazándose a ella misma y perdiéndose en sus agridulces memorias sobre el rubio; un movimiento en su interior la sacó de sus pensamientos, como si esa pequeña criatura intentara captar su atención y disipar su pena, la mujer dirigió una de sus manos a su vientre que cada vez se mostraba más abultado como símbolo del crecimiento de la vida que se formaba en ella. Ada amaba a su hijo más que a nada, más que a su esposo, más que a Leon, más a su vida misma, más que a todo lo que ella fue y sería… ese niño era su mundo y ella lo daría todo por él.

Una vez más se miró, su vida había cambiado tanto… después del brote de China decidió sólo hacer misiones simples, robos o alguno que otro asesinato, nada tan arriesgado como meterse con armas biológicas nuevamente… era como volver a sus comienzos como mercenaria, cuando deseaba una vida de reconocimiento y de adrenalina, ahora era todo lo contrario; quería vivir tranquila junto con su nueva familia, nunca dejaría de hacer misiones, pero ya no tendrían nada que ver con algún tipo loco que quiera dominar el mundo… Sí, las diferencias entre las ganancias de las armas biológicas y las que pequeñas misiones era abismal, pero el dinero no era un problema, ella y Damian habían amasado una fortuna tan prominente y secreta que podría hacer que ni ella, ni su hijo, ni los hijos de su hijo movieran un dedo en toda su vida; ese hecho le alegraba, su hijo crecería como un príncipe encubierto.

Cuando Damian se despertó estaba solo, su esposa no se encontraba a su lado; no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante su ausencia… era una costumbre que no había perdido, siempre que él despertaba y ella no estaba a su lado se mostraba algo asustado, pensando que lo había abandonado o que todo había sido un sueño, como solía pensar en el principio de su relación cuando ella se escabullía en medio de la noche dejándole sólo sus memorias y un lugar vacío a su lado… a veces parecía burlarse de él dejándole unas pequeñas notas de despedida… Damian las guardaba a todas, eran como su recuerdo, su ancla a la hermosa realidad, eran el elemento que le aseguraba que la noche anterior no había sido un sueño ni una jugada de su imaginación.

El hombre se calmó un poco al escuchar el agua de la ducha correr, pero de todas formas no estaría del todo tranquilo hasta que no comprobara su presencia, hasta que no se viera reflejado en sus ojos de jade, hasta que no viera su piel pálida y tersa, hasta que no viera el crecimiento de su semilla en su interior. Damian caminó hacia el baño y la vio… vio todo lo que quería ver, sus ojos verdes, su piel brillando por las gotas de agua que mojaban su cuerpo, vio a su hijo crecer en la mujer que amaba… se preguntó cómo sería al nacer, sabían que sería un niño, un pequeño hombrecito que continuaría con su apellido, pero se preguntó si tendría el cabello negro azabache de su madre o su cabello castaño, se preguntó si sus ojos tendrían el color de las selvas en primavera o si serían del color de la miel como los suyos… Damian esperaba que tuviera los ojos de su madre… nunca había visto unos como los de ella, eran únicos.

_Buenos días_ saludó Ada al ver a su marido en la puerta del cuarto de baño mirándola con su típica sonrisa. Ella apagó la llave del agua y se dirigía a buscar la toalla para envolver su cuerpo, la mirada del hombre seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

_Buenos días mi vida… ¿dormiste bien?_ saludó; el niño en el vientre de Ada se movió alegre al escuchar a su padre, la mujer se llevó una mano a la zona al sentir el movimiento, ese gesto hizo sonreír aún más a su esposo.

_Sí… ¿y tú?

_Nunca duermo mal a tu lado

_ ¿Nunca te cansas de decir esas cosas?_ sonrió Ada pasando a su lado

_ ¿Debería?... ¿Cómo se está portando mi pequeño hombrecito?_ preguntó mientras agarraba a su esposa que pasaba junto a él… y la presionaba contra su cuerpo… no quería dejarla ir, sus fuertes manos bajaron hasta el vientre de su compañera… donde pudo sentir su descendencia volverse cada vez más fuerte.

_Esta algo inquieto… es la segunda vez que se mueve desde que estoy despierta

_Es mi hijo, no debería sorprenderte_ sonrió orgulloso mientras besaba a su esposa en la frente.

Leon observó a esa familia por algunos días… no sabía si ella se había dado cuenta de su presencia o no… esperaba que sí, quería hablar con ella… decirle que lo sentía terriblemente y que la amaba… podría haber tocado a su puerta o sólo hablarle, pero era demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo y por más que odiara a su nuevo compañero… no quería destruir una familia, además, podía ver en los ojos de ese hombre que amaba a esa mujer… pero no como él… nunca como él.

_Nosotros estábamos destinados a estar juntos Ada… ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?_ susurró para sí mismo mientras daba un último vistazo a la familia; con lágrimas en sus ojos Leon Scott Kennedy decidió dejar a Ada Wong y vivir su propia vida, decidido a dejar ir esa parte de su pasado.

_Tío Nicholai_ gritó con entusiasmo un pequeño niño mientras corría por el parque al encuentro del hombre corpulento

_Hola campeón_ dijo el ruso alzándolo en el aire_ ¿Cómo estás?

_Bien ¿y tú?

_Muy bien… oye campeón ten… pero no le digas a tu madre_ dijo dándole al niño un billete de 5 dólares y guiñándole el ojo para sellar su secreto

_ ¿Qué es lo que debemos ocultarle a su madre?_ preguntó una voz rasposa y masculina

_ jajaja no es de tu incumbencia amigo_ sonrió Nicholai

_Es mi hijo, debo saber lo que sucede con él

_Mira papi, el tío Nicholai me dio 5 dólares_ el niño le mostró a su padre su nueva adquisición_ ¿Puedo comprarme un helado?

_Claro amiguito, ve, pero no te alejes mucho_ el padre sonrió al ver a su hijo correr

_Se parece mucho a ti, pero tiene los ojos de Ada_ dijo el ruso

_Sí, es genial… siempre quise que tuviera sus ojos… creo que son lo mejor de ella

_Dime Damian… ¿ya fue a su misión?_ preguntó tomando asiento en uno de los bancos del parque, el otro hombre lo imitó

_Sí, se fue esta mañana… estoy algo preocupado_ confesó Damian, Nicholai rió ante la declaración

_ ¿Por qué?

_Es mi esposa, la madre de mi hijo, claro que me voy a preocupar

_Eres mercenario como ella y yo, deberías saber que ella estará bien. Aunque en parte te entiendo, últimamente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde su última misión

_Preferiría haber ido yo

_No podías Damian, ella es espía, esta entrenada para hacer muchas más cosas que nosotros, descuida, la Organización no le dará la espalda_ lo que Gianovaef decía era cierto, los de la organización eran muy diferentes a Wesker y a Simmons, ellos protegían a sus empleados y a sus familias, fue esa una de las razones por las cuales Nicholai llevó a la mujer a trabajar allí… El amigo de Nicholai sólo suspiró resignado mientras mantenía la vista en su hijo.

_Dime… ¿Alguna vez pensaste que su vida sería así?_ preguntó el castaño

_No, pero siempre lo esperé… ella no es una mala persona y ustedes dos son el uno para el otro_ Nicholai mintió… él sabía que ellos no habían nacido para estar juntos, eran una linda pareja, sí, pero… el ruso sabía que Ada aunque amara a su marido amaba a otro hombre aún más.

_Gracias por todo Nicholai, eres un buen amigo_ sonrió Damian, era muy buen amigo de Nicholai desde que trabajaban juntos, el rubio sonrió.

Una elegante mujer salía de un edificio tan tranquilamente como había entrado, sin levantar sospechas, su trabajo había sido realizado con éxito… ella caminó por unas 3 calles cuando una patrulla de policía y una ambulancia pasaron a toda velocidad junto a ella.

_Lamento informarles que a menos que puedan reconstruirle la cabeza el viejo esta muerto_ susurró mientras veía los vehículos alejarse, sólo quedaba anunciar a sus jefes que su trabajo estaba listo y volver a casa…

Habían pasado meses desde su última misión pero no estaba en absoluto fuera de práctica, su técnica y su trabajo seguían siendo igual de impecables aún cuando ahora ya no era una mercenaria de tiempo completo sino una… ¿mujer de familia?... Ada Wong sonrió ante el último pensamiento... el título quedaba divertido en ella. El sonido de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_El trabajo está hecho_ informó la fémina al hombre que aparecía en la pantalla

_Sabía que no sería un problema para ustedes… por favor… siéntase libre de volver con su familia señorita Wong, su paga acaba de ser depositada_ a pesar que era una mujer casada ella insistía en usar su nombre de soltera, a Damian no le había gustado nada la idea pero se acostumbró a ello.

_Bien, ha sido un gusto

_Ha! Y por favor salude a su esposo de mi parte

_Lo haré_ seguidamente la comunicación se cortó, ahora sólo debía volver a casa.

_Hola cielos, estoy en casa_ saludó Leon S. Kennedy al cruzar la puerta de su residencia, una pequeña criatura rubia salió a su encuentro

_Papi, papi… mira lo que hice hoy_ dijo sacudiendo con entusiasmo una hoja de papel con un dibujo en ella

_A ver mi vida… ¿Qué es?

_Este eres tú papi, esta es mami y esta soy yo_ dijo señalando un gran garabato azul, luego otro de menor tamaño celeste y finalmente el más pequeño rosa

_ ¿Y qué es esto?_ preguntó el padre viendo otro garabato celeste con un centro dorado

_Ese es mi pez_ la niña sonrió

_Pero no tenemos un pez

_ ¿Podemos tener uno?

_Pregúntale a mami_ dijo mientras se ponía de pie

_Mami dijo que sí

_Bien, entonces creo que hoy iremos a buscar un pez para ti_ Leon caminó a la cocina donde vio a su esposa preparando la cena_ así que tendremos un pescado

_Así es_ sonrió la mujer al ver a su marido… ella tenía el cabello un poco más oscuro que el de su esposo, su tez era más clara y sus ojos eran de un verde pálido… era una mujer hermosa a los ojos de Kennedy… pero no tanto como _ella._ El hombre sacudió mínimamente su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos que no deseaba tener ya que sólo abrían heridas profundas que tardaban años en dejar de sangrar y que nunca sanaban.

_Bien, que sea una sorpresa, iré a comprarle el pez esta tarde ¿está bien?_ él se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó; ella se entregó al abrazo del hombre.

Kate Kennedy parecía vivir el sueño de toda mujer normal, tenía una hermosa e inteligente hija de 3 años y esposo al que amaba y que la… bueno… él la quería y ella lo amaba con toda su alma. Aunque muchas veces se preguntaba ¿Qué ganaba ella fingiéndose inocente y ajena a todo? Fingiendo que no sabía que el hombre que cada noche dormía junto a ella fantaseaba con otra mujer de su pasado a la que ella nunca había podido opacar. ¿Qué ganaba? Bueno… Kate ganaba… estar junto a un hombre al que ella sí adoraba.

Por un momento las voces de sus amigas diciéndole que envidiaban su vida retumbaron en su cabeza, la verdad ella tenía una linda casa, con una bonita familia y un hombre que podía mantenerlas a ella y a su hija; pero Kate nunca mencionaba que… no todo era lo que aparentaba… quizás porque desde los primeros días ella intentó fingir que la cuestión con _"esa mujer"_ desaparecería pronto, quería convencerse que sería ella quién quite los fantasmas del pasado de la mente de Leon; pero con el corto paso de los años y de las repetidas evidencias se dio cuenta que nunca podría hacerlo. No obstante, le reconfortaba saber que _esa mujer_ llevaba años sin aparecerse ante su esposo y quizás hasta lo había olvidado, pero el verdadero problema que atormentaba a Kate no era que _ella_ lo olvide sino que Leon no pueda olvidarla.

Kate recordó amargamente su noche de bodas; un hotel lujoso… una cama matrimonial… nervios, amor y un Leon romántico y pasado de copas que en el momento del orgasmo susurró en su oído "Ada". La mujer intentó contener las lágrimas que el recuerdo le causaba… culpando de la reacción a las cebollas que tenía en frente, ella pensaba que esa graciosa verdura se había convertido en su gran confidente y canal de desahogo ya que podía camuflar su dolor detrás de fuerte olor que hacía estallar sus ojos en saladas lágrimas.

Ada ya había llegado a su ciudad pero aún no volvería a casa, tenía bastante tiempo para comprar a su hijo un regalo… ¿Qué sería lo adecuado? Damian y ella habían pensado en darle un perro desde que el niño demostró ser responsable para atender a su pez dorado, de todas formas pensó que no sería malo llamar a su marido para saber qué opinaba de la idea.

_Ada! Que gusto me da oírte_ saludo su marido del otro lado de la línea

_Hola… ¿Cómo esta todo por allá?

_Muy bien, fuimos al parque y nos encontramos con Nicholai… te estamos esperando

_Llegaré dentro de unas horas_ mintió, le gustaba darle esas pequeñas sorpresas a su familia_… pero antes quería comprarle un regalo a James… estaba pensando en un perro ¿crees que estará bien?

_ ¿Un perro? Bueno, cuidó muy bien de su pez dorado y además se ha portado muy bien… creo que se lo merece…

_Ada! Asegurate que sea un perro grande, de hombres, no vayas a traer una rata chillona_ se escuchó la voz de Nicholai que seguramente estaba con su marido y había captado toda la conversación.

_Amor, es cierto, trae uno grande… a James le encantará_ Ada sonrió

_Bien, llegaré en unas horas, cuídense, los amo

_Te esperaremos, te amamos_ la comunicación se cortó.

Leon se dirigió a la tienda de mascotas en busca de un pez (y una pecera) para su pequeña hija, cuando entró saludó a joven del personal y se dirigió a la sección de acuarios.

_ Vaya, mira eso_ escuchó que uno de los empleados le decía a otro mientras señalaba con la cabeza a una mujer que observaba las jaulas de perros.

_No me molestaría que me lleve a mí_ respondió el otro. Leon dirigió su mirada hacia la persona de la que hablaban, su instinto de hombre le decía que la visión podría valer la pena. Entonces la vio, habían pasado más de 20 años y ella seguía igual, con el cuerpo que una mujer de 24 envidiaría y la experiencia de la acompañaba con los años… seguía siendo tan perfecta… si no lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos jamás hubiese creído que ella había tenido un hijo.

_Quién diría que sigue igual… es más hasta parece que se ve mejor… ¿Podrías hablarle? _

No, nunca… debo seguir adelante

_Sabes que lo necesitas… necesitas oír su voz, sus explicaciones… háblale_

Esa voz en su mente tenía toda la razón, él necesitaba hablar con ella…

_Tiempo sin verte_ dijo una voz masculina tras ella, esa voz… tan familiar, se dio la vuelta, apartando la mirada de los cachorros y lo vio… tan guapo como siempre… los años le sentaban muy bien.

_Vaya… Nunca me hubiese imaginado que al fin tendríamos un re encuentro tranquilo sin BOWS de por medio_ contestó levantando una ceja

_Algún día tenía que pasar… más de 20 años después… pero pasó_ dijo él con una sonrisa como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo… pero ellos sabían en su interior que todo estaba mal…

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Estaba comprando un pez pero no se cual elegir… ¿y tú?_ se imaginaba la respuesta y una situación, quizás no muy diferente de la suya.

_Busco un perro

_ ¿Te sientes sola?_ se burló

_No… ¿Por qué buscas un pez?_ como siempre ella evadía sus preguntas, de seguro ella ya había notado la alianza de oro que llevaba en su dedo… nada se le escapaba a Ada Wong

_ ¿Quieres tomar un café?_ fue el comentario más simple y estúpido que se le pudo ocurrir, sabía que ella diría que no

Ada no supo realmente que hacer con esa pregunta tan simple… no estaba acostumbrada a un encuentro tan casual con ese hombre… su moral le dijo que dijera que no, su esposo y su hijo la esperaban en casa… pero algo en Leon, quizás sus ojos, quizás su sonrisa, ella no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que había recordado porque se había enamorado de ese hombre, siendo un fantasía, un amor imposible por muchos años, un amor imposible que perduraba en su interior, aún cuando había prometido dejar el pasado atrás… no podía liberarse de él… podía liberarse de todo menos de Leon.

_Sí, claro_ Los ojos del rubio se abrieron en la sorpresa por la respuesta que la fémina frente a él acaba de dar.

Ambos caminaron en silencio y con cierta distancia hasta un café cercano, la orden de los dos fue sencilla, un café negro… lo ideal para hablar de un tema delicado… como… sus vidas y sus familias.

_Y bien… ¿Qué ha sido de ti?_ Leon fingió no saber nada de ella, fingió que su corazón no estaba roto. Ada suspiró.

_Leon… soy una mujer casada_ dijo mirándolo a los ojos

_Lo se_ dijo con un poco de dolor en su voz y apuntando con la cabeza a la pieza de joyería fina que vestía una de las manos de la espía_ ¿Por qué Ada?

_Lo hice por ti_ ella vio la ira destellar en los ojos azules del rubio

_No me mientas

_No lo entiendes

_ ¿Qué debo entender Ada? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que siempre debo entender pero que nunca me explicas?_ Leon empezaba a levantar su voz, víctima del dolor y el enojo, por su parte, ella se mantenía calmada… como siempre

_Era demasiado peligroso… no quería arriesgarte

_Y por eso te casaste con otro hombre… ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga? ¿Por qué si es peligroso para mí que estés conmigo pero no con él? ¿Acaso ah estado enamorado de ti más tiempo que yo? ¿Acaso cae en tus juegos más fácil que yo?_ su voz y su mirada eran como dagas que penetraban en el alma de la mujer… pero ella no lo demostraba

_No lo entenderías… lo nuestro Leon… nunca hubiese podido ser

_Nunca lo intentamos

_Veo que tú tampoco perdiste el tiempo_ cambió rápidamente de tema viendo el anillo sencillo en su mano. Leon no contestó_ Creo que ambos nos encontrábamos en esa tienda por algo en especial… dime ¿Cómo se llama?

_ ¿Quién?_ era su momento de evadir respuestas

_Tu esposa_ no pudo evitar sentir celos al mencionar esa palabra

_Kate… ¿y tu esposo?_ las últimas palabras estaban cargadas de resentimiento

_Damian… Calculo que tienes hijos ¿Cuántos?

_Una niña… Emma… ¿Cómo se llaman tus hijos?_ una punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Ada… una hija…

_Sólo tengo uno… James, tiene 4 años_ ella sacó su celular y le mostró la fotografía de su niño con su esposo, cuando Leon la vio, parte de su corazón se rompía… ese podría ser su hijo con ella.

_Tiene tus ojos_ Kennedy chasqueó la lengua al decir su observación… no quiso mencionar que el niño se parecía a su padre… odiaba a ese hombre con todo su ser.

_Leon… lo siento_ susurró

_ ¿Alguna vez me amaste?

_No puedo contestar eso… debo irme Leon_ ella sacó dinero de su cartera, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se levantó… no quería seguir mas con esa charla… no debía seguir con esa charla

Kennedy la observó levantarse… ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

_Lo que no hiciste antes… ve…_

Leon apresuró el paso para encontrarla… ella ya casi había llegado a un corvette de color rojo… seguramente el suyo; puso una mano en su hombro para detenerla

_Ada…_ susurró. Ella no contestó y evadió su mirada_ Por favor…

Esos ojos suplicantes, únicos, azules como el cielo mismo en el más hermoso de los días, Ada difícilmente podía pensar en el hombre que la esperaba en casa para abrazarla, besarla y hacerle el amor… ella sólo podía pensar en Leon haciendo eso… sólo podía pensar en Leon como el único a su lado.

_ ¿Qué quieres Leon?_ no podía demostrar que por dentro toda su estabilidad, su moral y su cordura se perdían en las facciones de quien se encontraba frente a ella.

Leon no supo decir por qué hizo lo que hizo, pero no se arrepentía mientras probaba el sabor de sus labios… tenía el sabor del café que acababa de tomar y a lápiz labial… pero no era como el de Kate… era distinto… mas delicioso… o quizás eran sólo sus labios los que eran diferentes a los de la mujer que aguardaba por él en casa.

Por un momento el beso le sorprendió, y luego se dejó llevar en el momento, se dejó embriagar en su sabor, en su olor… luego, nada más a su alrededor o en su vida importaba, sólo eran ellos dos, los amantes que no pudieron ser, una vez más unidos en un beso doloroso y hermoso que representaba su relación tal y como era… complicada, apasionada, imposible… prohibida.

Leon se aferró a ella, presionando cada vez más sus labios sobre los de ella, como si su vida dependiera de la unión de sus labios y ella respondía de la misma forma como si ese beso fuera a sanar todas las heridas que tenían abiertas en su interior, ambos sabían que ese sabor, esa emoción que estaban viviendo, sintiendo, experimentando no era más que una droga… un calmante para su dolor y cuando el efecto pasase… el dolor sería peor que antes… pero no importaba… en ese momento no existían ni Damian ni Kate ni nadie… sólo ellos, pretendiendo salir a flote de su tristeza… pero hundiéndose más en el calmante, en el placer culpable que representaban el uno para el otro.


	2. Sólo una vez más

**Okkkaaay, capítulo 2; debo decir que realmente me sorprende que alguien de hecho haya leído esto O.o y que de hecho me hayan ayudado con ideas para continuar con este delirio en lugar de acribillarme (estoy eternamente agradecida por ello n.n). En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo.**

* * *

**Sólo una vez más:**

Cuando finalmente se separaron, la vergüenza invadió a Ada; ella sólo lo miró, y sin decir nada entró en su auto y arrancó pisando el acelerador. No podía decir exactamente qué había pasado o como se había sentido, lo único que sabía era que una profunda vergüenza y culpa la estaban invadiendo… y nada podía sentirse peor que eso… acaba de engañar a su marido y lo peor era que se había sentido a gusto. Wong sacudió la cabeza y resopló en un intento de reemplazar la reciente memoria de su cabeza por otra; y entonces lo recordó… aún tenía que comprar el perro para James; decidió buscar otra tienda de mascotas por otro camino para no cruzarse con el hombre que la había abochornado… lo último que podía hacer ahora era volver a casa sin la mascota para su hijo.

Una vez dentro de la tienda pasó junto a las peceras y fue directamente a las jaulas de los cachorros, vio detenidamente a uno de doberman y la imagen de sus recuerdos de Raccoon la apartaron de la opción; observó las jaulas de varios otros infantes caninos de razas pequeñas que ladraban con sus voces agudas; finalmente vio al indicado, un cachorro de pastor alemán le movía la cola enérgicamente desde su jaula, cuando ella se acercó el animal se paró sobre sus patas traseras y le ladró repetidas veces como si intentara llamar la atención de la mujer.

_Parece que le agrada_ la voz de un empleado de la tienda la sacó de su momento con la criatura

_Sí… me gustaría llevarlo_ sonrió

_Es un excelente animal señora, no se arrepentirá… Si quiere podemos vacunarlo ahora y no tendrá que volver en dos días para hacerlo

_Suena bien_ realmente no quería volver para correr el riesgo de encontrarse con Leon otra vez; el empleado abrió la jaula y levantó en sus brazos al animal para llevarlo a su pequeño tratamiento médico, luego de unos minutos volvió con una pequeña libreta.

_Le tomaré sus datos para que tengamos un control médico del perro, con esta libreta usted misma podrá llevarlo también, por favor tráigala cuando venga con él_ Ada sólo asintió y le dio sus datos al empleado; cuando terminó de escribir ella pagó el precio del cachorro, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó al auto.

_Bien, parece que vamos a ser amigos… pequeña bola de pelos_ dijo mientras ponía al perro en el asiento del acompañante y lo acariciaba.

Leon la vio alejarse en su reluciente auto, él sólo se quedó allí parado, inmóvil por varios minutos sin saber realmente que pasó, como pasó o porqué pasó… sólo sabía que, mientras duró ese beso se había sentido tan feliz como cuando Kate dio a luz a Emma; de pronto una ola de vergüenza y arrepentimiento invadió a Leon.

_Engañaste a tu esposa_

Lo sé

_Kate te ama_

Yo también la amo

_No es cierto, tú siempre amaste a Ada_

También amo a Kate

_¿Qué es lo que amas de ella?_

Es la madre de mi hija

_Si no estuviera Emma… ¿la amarías?_

Sí

_¿Por qué?_

Porque es todo lo que Ada no es

_Entonces la amas porque es el antónimo de la mujer que de verdad amas… ¿ves como ella está presente siempre?_

Amo a Kate… ella es todo lo que necesito para olvidar a Ada

_No es cierto… es todo lo que tu quisiste que sea para olvidar a Ada… de mucho te sirvió_

Leon gruñó frustrado ante la razón de la voz en su mente; luego suspiró, esa voz tenía razón, Kate era su herramienta para sobrellevar a la mujer de rojo; pero él la amaba, nunca de igual manera que a Ada, porque eran diferentes; Kate era dulce, ingenua y tan inocente; Ada era fría y difícilmente la inocencia y la ingenuidad se aplicaban a ella, Ada era como una gran titiritera, buscaba y movía los hilos correctos para manejar su entorno a su completo antojo; Kate era una simple mujer, un secretaria, en el juego de Ada ella sería uno de los hilos tan insignificantes que ni siquiera merecían la pena moverse… Kate era una mujer normal, simple… nada en ella complicado, no había misterios, no había secretos, no había huídas ni rodeos, Kate… era el descanso de Leon y el agradecía eso, le agradecía la paz, el amor y la simplicidad que ella representaba… la amaba por todo eso.

…

Ada miró al cachorro que miraba todo su entorno divertido y maravillado; por un minuto a ella le hubiese gustado estar en su mente para olvidar todo lo que había pasado, ese encuentro, ese café, esa charla, ese beso. Inmediatamente su mente voló hacia Damian, se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, suspiró recordando todo lo que había pasado junto a ese hombre, el hombre que se dormía y se despertaba junto a ella, el padre de su hijo, su compañero… ella no podía engañarlo.

_Te sentiste bien con Leon_

Sí, me sentí feliz, completa, sentí que lo amaba… pero mi lugar esta con Damian

_Amas a Leon_

Amo a mi esposo, Leon… es un amor del pasado, un error.

_Lo amas más que a Damian… lo sabes, ese beso fue único ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sentiste algo así con Damian?_

Esa maldita vocecilla tenía razón, ese beso había activado todos sus sentidos instintivamente, ese beso quemaba, ardía, la consumía en deseo, en excitación, en amor, en culpa, en dolor, en alegría… era único. La espía resopló y se pasó la yema de los dedos por el cabello, como si esperase que ese sólo acto apartara los confusos pensamientos que la rondaban.

_ ¿Sabes? Te quedaría bien un moño_ le dijo al cachorro a su lado luego de realizar su pequeña acción limpiadora de culpas y pensamientos; ella lo acarició y la bola de pelos ladró alegremente… a ella le gustaban los animales, aunque solo había tenido un perro en su infancia pero por muy poco tiempo… sus padres obligaron a ella y a su hermano a regalarlo ya que no tenían el suficiente espacio para tenerlo.

….

_Mph… se está tardando mucho

_ ¿Quieres calmarte de una vez? Estoy seguro que está bien… además te dijo que vendría en algunas horas; apenas han pasado dos! Déjala en paz!_ reclamó Nicholai a su nervioso amigo

_ ¿Y si le pasó algo?

_Damian… ella podría patearnos el trasero a los dos juntos… déjala! Ahora ve a traerme una maldita cerveza

_Levántate tú… y tráeme una de paso

_Olvídalo

_Parece que ya está aquí ese es su auto_ dijo Damian levantando la cabeza al escuchar el ruido del motor del auto de Ada

_ ¿Cómo haces eso?

_ ¿Qué?

_Escucharla cuando llega… eres como un perro_ el castaño sólo sonrió al comentario de su amigo quién no se sorprendió cuando de hecho, Ada entró en la casa con un cachorro en brazos, ella le había puesto un moño rojo en el cuello.

….

Una vez más Kate se encontraba preparando la cena, había optado por hacer la favorita de Leon, le tomaba bastante trabajo hacerla pero le gustaba ser desinteresada y protectora con él, especialmente en lo que respectaba a su alimentación, cuando lo conoció Leon tenía la peor dieta que había visto, desayunos y almuerzos a base de barras energéticas y jugos o sodas, sin contar las cenas de comida comprada y cerveza; ella se preguntó como hacía para mantenerse en una forma que parecía tan saludable cuando tenía unos horribles hábitos alimenticios víctimas de la soledad y la soltería.

Kate sonrió ante el recuerdo de la primera noche que pasó con Leon… al día siguiente ella se había levantado primero, fue de compras y le preparó, lo que por primera vez en años sería un buen desayuno, la expresión de su rostro al probar comida de verdad no tenía precio y ella supo, en cuanto la vio que atesoraría esa memoria por siempre… y así lo hizo.

_Ya llegué_ resonó la voz de su compañero anunciando su llegada

_Bienvenido

_Algo huele bien_ dijo olisqueando el aire mientras se dirigía al encuentro de Kate

_ ¿Trajiste el pez?

_No, lo olvidé_ mintió… realmente después de lo que había pasado con Ada no iba a volver a la tienda por el pez

_Está bien, no te preocupes, será mañana

_Si, lo haré mañana…

_PAPI! _ gritó la niña entusiasmada al ver a su padre

_Hola mi vida ¿Cómo estás?_ le respondió con una sonrisa al momento que la levantaba en brazos

_Bien, hoy mami me compró un chocolate

_ ¿Y te lo comiste todo?_ preguntó su padre, la niña asintió eufóricamente. Leon sonrió y por un segundo se olvidó de Ada y Kate, se olvidó de cómo su corazón se dividía entre dos mujeres diferentes para ser llenado por una sola niña.

Kate observaba la escena y en ese momento se sentía completamente feliz; porque sabía que no importaba cuánto Leon soñase o suspirase por otra mujer… él siempre amaría una parte de ella… siempre amaría a Emma.

_Oh! Por cierto linda… veré a Claire y a Helena un momento después de cenar

_Bien… no llegues tarde_ a Kate no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Leon se viera con Claire, ella no le caía mal… pero era la ex novia de su esposo, ellas nunca serían tan amigas la una de la otra o al menos ella nunca lo vería así y no le daba vergüenza admitir que se sentía algo celosa de la relación que su amado mantenía con la pelirroja ¿Porqué? Simple… ellos tenían un vínculo que ella nunca tendría con Leon… el de la supervivencia; habían salido juntos de Raccoon City y eso los había unido de una manera que según Scott en un punto confundieron con amor, pero no era más que una fuerte amistad. Respecto a Helena… bueno nunca había tenido problemas con la castaña pero esa mujer parecía tener un cierto rechazo hacia su persona, lo que no las hacía muy cercanas; pero se toleraban por Leon.

…

Leon había quedado con Claire y Helena por el simple hecho que necesitaba hablar con ellas y contarles sobre lo sucedido con Ada… quizás Claire lo entendería y le daría un buen concejo sobre que hacer o cómo actuar; Helena muy probablemente también ya que siempre había dicho que él y la espía hacían una buena pareja… aunque realmente Leon no sabía qué era lo que quería escuchar de boca de ambas.

_Espera, espera, repíteme que pasó_ decía una pelirroja, su larga cabellera se agitaba con cada uno de sus movimientos

_Ya te lo dije, la vi, tomamos un café, hablamos y… la besé_ Leon susurró la última palabra

_ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cuál es tu problema?_ gruñía con los dientes apretados

_ ¿Puedes dejar de regañarme? Te pedí ayuda

_ ¿Qué quieres de mi?

_Ayuda!... estoy confundido!

_ ¿Sobre qué?

_ ¿Sentimientos?, ¿moral?

_Sentimientos… bien… ¿Qué tal? TIENES ESPOSA E HIJA! y moral… TIENES ESPOSA E HIJA!... Oh! Y lo olvidaba ELLA TIENE FAMILIA!

_Cuando… la besé… me sentí feliz

_Leon, es normal que te sientas bien si la besas porque secretamente es algo que siempre quisiste hacer

_Sí

_Pero piensa en esto Leon… si amaras a Ada como dices hacerlo ¿Por qué te casaste con Kate?

_Para olvidar a Ada por supuesto_ otra voz femenina interrumpió la charla_ siempre dije que debieron estar juntos… por cierto ¿Qué pasó?

_Me encontré con Ada_ le explicó a la recién llegada

_Genial ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Ya se divorció del presunto soquete que tenía por esposo?

_No, sigue casada, Helena con un niño_ dijo Claire

_Mph... ¿La encontraste con su familia?_ preguntó

_No… estaba sola

_ ¿Y qué hiciste?_ la castaña se mostraba emocionada

_Tomamos un café, hablamos…

_Y la besó_ interrumpió la pelirroja

_ ¿Enserio? Bueno… Leon… debiste hacer eso cuando te lo dije hace años… no ahora

_ ¿Tú crees?_ Claire sonaba cada vez más molesta_ ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Leon?

_No lo se

_Si la amas, deberías hablar con ella… quizás las cosas salgan bien después de todo

_No puedo creer que te importe tan poco la institución familiar Helena_ la pelirroja sonaba desesperada, no estaba obteniendo la ayuda que buscaba de la castaña

_ ¿Qué? Vamos, los matrimonios sin amor como el de Leon se rompen todos los días

_No tengo un matrimonio sin amor, amo a mi esposa y a mi hija, más que a nada

_No, amas a Emma más que a nada, pero tienes algo con Ada, mayor de lo que tienes con Kate_ retrucó Helena, Leon hundió su rostro en sus manos en señal de derrota

_ ¿Qué harás si vuelves a verla?

_No la volveré a ver… Ada no volverá_ Leon se mostró algo triste al decirlo. Pensó que realmente le gustaría volver a verla; aunque apartó el pensamiento rápidamente

_ ¿Ves? Ese es tu problema, la perdiste por eso, nunca la buscas, sólo te sientas a esperar que aparezca en tu vida. Kennedy eres perezoso

_Tú lo dijiste Helena, la perdió, ahora deja de preocuparte por ese capricho y concéntrate en tu familia

_ ¿Qué sugieres Helena? ¿Qué la busque ahora? ¿Qué vaya a su casa y diga "Ada te amo, pero no podemos estar juntos porque tenemos nuestras respectivas familias"?

_Creo que ella sabe que no pueden estar juntos, ella no te besó_ dijo Claire_ me alegra que al fin admitas los sentimientos que crees tener por Ada, pero es tarde para eso

_Ya te sugerí que la busques, pasaron los años y las cosas no pasaron, te sugiero que asumas tu responsabilidad con tu familia y te concentres en tu esposa y tu hija_ Helena miraba fijamente a los ojos de su amigo

_Tienen razón, Kate y Emma son lo importante ahora, gracias chicas, debo ir con mi familia

_Oh sí, ve a hacerle el amor dulcemente a tu esposa luego de finalmente besar a la mujer en la que pensaste por 17 años, ve campeón_ el tono de Claire era sumamente sarcástico y Helena no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario

_Mujeres_ suspiró Leon rodando sus ojos antes de levantarse y retirarse.

_ Dime… ¿Qué fue ese último concejo?_ cuestionó Claire

_Nada, sólo lo que pienso_ mintió, la castaña sabía perfectamente que Leon haría todo lo contrario a lo que le habían dicho que hiciera, por lo que buscaría a la misteriosa mujer para al fin cumplir su destino de estar juntos.

_No te creo… algo tramas Harper y no quiero saber que es

_Tienes una florida imaginación Claire, no tramo nada, sólo me preocupo por Leon_ sonrió

…..

La mujer agradeció que tanto su esposo como su amigo no hablaran o preguntaran de la misión y estuvieran concentrados en la nueva mascota que parecía estar emocionada con su nuevo y pequeño dueño.

_James está muy feliz con el perro_ la voz grave de Damian la sacó de sus pensamientos

_Sí, me alegra que le haya gustado; se durmió rápido después de tanto jugar_ su esposo la abrazó por la espalda

_Fue una buena elección… aunque siempre eliges bien, después de todo me elegiste_ la última frase de ese hombre hizo que el corazón de Ada diera un vuelco de culpa. Optó por no contestar y librarse del agarre de su esposo para sentarse en el borde de la cama_ ¿Estás cansada?

_Un poco_ no estaba cansada… estaba confundida y molesta por lo ocurrido antes, le fastidiaba sentirse tan emocional, no era propio de su persona.

_ ¿Algo que pueda hacer?_ preguntó acercándose a ella

_Sólo ven conmigo_ sonrió invitándolo a su lado… amaba a Damian y necesitaba sacar a Leon de su mente; aunque de alguna forma sabía que era una tarea casi imposible

_No me iré de tu lado_ él acarició su cabello y la besó, Ada correspondió el beso con pasión, con culpa y hasta algo de dolor, en ese beso profundo, ella intentó pedirle perdón por lo que había pasado con Leon; Damian sintió todas las emociones que su esposa le transmitió con el contacto de sus labios, no sabía que había pasado pero no importaba, él le perdonaba todo a ella por el simple hecho que la amaba con locura; él intentó decirle eso en el momento que compartían ya que para ellos, ese acto era como si tuviesen una conversación larga y profunda sin palabras, sólo demostrándole sus sentimientos al otro de la única manera que los dos mercenarios conocían… en silencio, entregándose, profesando su amor el uno al otro como la primera vez.

La pasión, la culpa y el dolor en el pecho de Ada crecían con cada caricia, con cada beso que Damian depositaba en su cuerpo y ella en el suyo, con cada gemido y cada suspiro que salía de sus labios. Cuando su esposo hubo caído a su lado, con la respiración agitada, bañado en el sudor del amor y con ese curioso brillo en los ojos que alguna vez había llamado la atención mujer que yacía desnuda junto a él.

_Te amo_ susurró acercándola más a su pecho

_Yo también te amo Damian_ respondió en otro susurro, mientras seguía con la punta de su dedo las líneas extrañas del tatuaje que decoraban la mayor parte del brazo, hombro y pecho de su marido. A Ada siempre le había gustado ese dibujo… no sabía por qué… sólo le gustaba y el acto de calcar ese dibujo con las líneas imaginarias de su dedo sobre él después de hacer el amor se había convertido en una especie de tradición para ella.

_No te vayas_ volvió a susurrar antes de caer dormido; siempre hacía eso, Ada se culpaba a sí misma por la necesidad que presentaba su marido de decir esas palabras antes de dormir, después de todo empezó a decirlas cuando ella se escapaba en medio de la noche en el principio de su relación… Ada se preguntó cómo habría actuado si alguna vez Leon le hubiese dicho esas palabras, ¿le habría hecho caso?, no lo sabía, quizás sí… pero él sólo decía "Ada, espera"…. Ciertamente, ella nunca esperó, al menos no de la forma que él quería que lo hiciera.

Ada se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a Damian sólo para encontrarse con sus propios pensamientos y dudas sobre aquel rubio.

_¿Qué te sucede? Hace años que no eras tan emocional…_

Parece que me he ablandado

_¿La vida de familia no te sienta bien?_

Nunca me la imaginé… pero es imposible que algo me siente mal; sigo siendo Ada Wong

_Sí, Ada Wong, espía, mercenaria, asesina, ladrona, madre y esposa ¿Es esto lo que alguna vez quisiste?_

Nunca me puse a pensar en lo que alguna vez quise, cuando intentas sobrevivir todos los días escapando… no te pones a pensar en lo que quieres para el futuro

_Y sin embargo aquí estas… con un mercenario a tu lado y un niño salido de tu vientre durmiendo en el cuarto de al lado… ¿Qué se siente?_

Bien, todo ha cambiado mucho…

_Sí, todo ha cambiado mucho desde que te contrataron para infiltrarte en Umbrella, desde que fingiste enamorarte de John, desde Raccoon… y sobre todo… desde Leon_

Sí, sobre todo desde él

_Sabes que él no fue algo del momento _

No, es algo del pasado

_Bien… ahora convéncete de eso Wong_

No podía seguir con eso, Leon se merece a alguien mejor que yo

_16 años… es mucho tiempo para tomar esa decisión ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?_

Damian

_¿Por qué?_

Me recuerda a Leon, pero son diferentes y mi corazón hoy está con Damian

_Suena como que nunca dejaste a Leon_

Una parte de mí no… pero es del pasado

_¿Qué es lo más importante para ti?_

James, sin duda

_Lo amas_

Más que a nada

_¿Qué harías si volvieses a ver a Leon?_

Me alejaría de él. Hice eso por años, no veo la diferencia ahora

_La hay… desde hoy la hay y lo sabes ¿Quieres volver a verlo?_

Sólo una vez más… para despedirme completamente de él

_¿Por qué harías eso?_

Por mi familia

…...

Leon se encaminó a casa luego de su pequeño encuentro con las voces de su conciencia; una parte de él estaba determinado a ser un buen esposo y padre de familia, quizás porque sentía que eso era lo que tanto Kate como Emma se merecían, quizás sólo era para acallar su culpa o quizás sólo era una nueva y trillada forma de sacarla de su mente. No obstante, pese a su determinación de ser un buen y exitoso padre de familia, otra parte, una parte pequeña y latente en él deseaba volver a ver a esa mujer de rojo para hacer todas las cosas que nunca había podido hacer con ella, y decirle todas las cosas que nunca le había podido decir.

Para cuando ingresó en la morada todo estaba oscuro lo que le dio la clara imagen que ambas debían estar dormidas, entró en su cuarto y vio a Kate dormida, se veía tan dulce e inocente, tan tranquila; entonces Leon recordó que fue lo que le había llamado la atención de esa mujer… ella era todo lo que Ada no era, Kate era la piedra sobre la que su hogar se erigía, él siempre se había sido estable con ella, y por eso la había elegido para cambiar su vida, la había elegido como su compañera porque con esa mujer finalmente sentía como si el piso debajo de sus pies no fuera a derrumbarse en cualquier segundo… o como si todo fuera a desaparecer dejando solo preguntas para las que no había respuestas; con Kate, Leon sabía que no era un peón en un terrorífico juego. Y sin embargo, aún cuando Ada Wong lo llevaba a la deriva, lo lastimaba, lo curaba, lo salvaba y lo abandonaba… él siempre se encontraba retornando a ella; como si estuvieran destinados a sufrir el uno por el otro en alguna clase de cruel broma divina; pero más allá de lo que Kennedy había vivido con Ada, más allá de su cariño por ella… Kate estaba allí con él como nunca lo había estado la espía.

_Y sin embargo aún amas a Ada_

Deja de burlarte de mí

_Tú te burlas de ti mismo, engañándote y auto convenciéndote de lo que quieres sentir_

Sé lo que siento

_Pero no lo admites… dime ¿Qué es lo que de verdad quieres?_

Estabilidad

_Con Ada_

No, sólo estabilidad, ella nunca me ofreció eso

_No quiero meter el dedo en la llaga, pero… ella sentó cabeza con alguien más… no contigo_

Yo hice lo mismo

_Por despecho, la odiaste cuando la viste con ese tipo, lo odiaste a él, te odiaste a ti mismo… y meses después te casaste ¿Qué querías probar? ¿Qué el juego se podía jugar de a dos?_

No quería probar nada, no tengo nada que probarle a nadie, estoy con Kate por que la elegí como la madre de mi hija, como mi compañera.

_Pero hubieses preferido a Ada… dime ¿Quieres volver a verla?_

Sí, como nunca

_¿Para qué? ¿Qué le dirás?_

No lo sé, sólo quiero verla… una vez más; quizás para decirle que lo siento

_¿Qué lo sientes o lo que sientes?_

Ambas.

* * *

**Ok, espero que haya sido de su agrado, muchísimas gracias por leerme, significa mucho para mí que lo hagan y también sus reviews significan mucho para mí *-* los amo... me alimento de ellos y eventualmente vomito pequeños arcoiris. **

**Cayendoenelolvido (wow que nick *-*): Muchas gracias por seguir mi delirio, me alegra que te haya gustado.**

**Kimmy: tu siempre tan tierna, me encantaría que tuvieses una cuenta para que pudiese agradecerte más profundamente y de paso para conocerte n.n muchas gracias por leerme chica!**

**Kris: Amiga! aqui esta el capitulo espero que lo disfrutes y muchisimas gracias por quedarte despierta conmigo hasta que termino de escribir... o hasta que me retan para que apague la compu, pero más te agradezco por leerme. Por cierto amo tu reviews, eres genial amiga *-***

**fatty rose malfoy: Amiga! me alegra que te haya gustado este delirio, te agradezco por apoyarme en cada uno de mis delirios literarios XD eres suuuper**

**ChibiFate: espero que te guste un nuevo capítulo de la historia más fumada de todas las que salieron de mis dedos XD muchas gracias por leerme y espero que algun día podamos jugar a la maldita caja X**

**BlackAda: jajaja gracias chica, espero que disfrutes este capítulo, realmente lo espero; y quiero agradecerte por leerme y apoyarme en mis delirios *-* eres genial**

**Flippy Skitty Black: GRACIAS POR LA AYUDA! *-***

**Ness: me alegra que te haya gustado amiga n.n. Espero que este capítulo tambien sea de tu agrado (claro que no es tan bueno como lo que escribimos juntas, pero... es un intento XD)**

**Flor y ana: gracias chicas! aqui esta el cap 2, espero que lo disfruten n.n**


	3. Un error

**WOW de verdad he tardado mucho en actualizar esto XD bien, quería agradecer a todos quienes leen este delirio tan particular. Bien, para este capítulo en particular he necesitado de la ayuda de mis geniales amigas BlackAda, , Motoko Draculia y fatty rose malfoy MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICAS! n.n son geniales el capítulo es suyo, también dedico este capítulo a mi super amiga NessAkagami! ya que sigo en shock luego de terminar nuestro primer proyecto juntas ("Sólo para tus ojos"). Ahora bien, espero que les guste O.o y a todos muchas gracias por leer.}**

* * *

Ada Wong observaba el aparato frente a ella con recelo, mientras tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el escritorio de la oficina que rara vez utilizaba en la Organización… se levantó de la silla con un respingo y comenzó a caminar alrededor del mueble con sus pasos felinos, estudiando el celular que mil veces había usado, como si esperara que este explote en algún momento.

_Vamos… como una misión más_

Como una misión más…

_Hazlo, llámalo… necesitas oír su voz_

Lo haré

Tomó el pequeño aparato en su mano dispuesta a marcar aquel número que se había tomado la molestia de volver a buscar después de tantos años de mantenerlo en un fingido o reprimido olvido, al terminar supo que no podía hablar con él, aunque no estaba segura de porqué… quizás por la misma razón por la cual había pasado tantos años escondiéndose del rubio sin tener contacto con él o quizás porque no sabía concretamente que decirle. Definitivamente, su decisión más confiable era definitivamente un mensaje, era impersonal y poco serio… pero era la mejor opción.

_Ada… ¿Qué te pasa?_ por primera vez en mucho tiempo la espía se sobresaltó al oír la voz fuerte del ruso.

_No es tu asunto Nicholai

_No, no lo es, pero quiero saber de todas formas… ¿crees que no me di cuenta que algo andaba mal cuando volviste de la misión?_ Nicholai la conocía bastante bien, luego de años con una relación parecida a amistad.

_Leon_ susurró y vio a Gianovaef fruncir el ceño.

_ ¿Otra vez él? ¿Qué paso?

_Lo vi el día que volví de mi último trabajo_ Nicholai se quedó en silencio esperando que continúe_ no fue planeado, sólo estábamos en el mismo lugar

_Como siempre…_ resopló el ruso… eso era cierto, como siempre ella y Leon estaban en el mismo lugar_ dime que no paso nada entre ustedes

_Un beso_ contestó rápidamente. Nicholai gruñó molesto.

_Ada, engañaste a Damian

_Lo se

_ ¿Qué piensas hacer?

_Decirle a Leon que fue un error

_No… necesitas no verlo más

_Tengo que verlo

_Ada, sólo harás peor las cosas, déjalo_ Nicholai tomó asiento y le hizo una seña para que hiciera lo mismo.

_Tu sabes lo que Leon significó para mí_ eso era cierto, el ruso había sido el confidente de la espía a lo largo de muchos años y él sabía que el agente del gobierno no era un capricho… o un error, él sabía que su amiga tenía verdaderos sentimientos hacia ese sujeto, por eso se preocupaba tanto por salvarlo o por seguirle el rastro; pero ahora ella tenía demasiado que perder por él, había traspasado la barrera o el destino de todos los mercenarios, tenia lo que secretamente todo asesino a sueldo deseaba… una familia y en este momento, Leon sí era un error para ella.

_ Lo que significó, lo has dicho bien… recuerda Ada, hay una razón por la que seguiste adelante; nosotros no volvemos a la misma hoja

_La hoja parece siempre volver a mí

_Entonces arráncala… pensé que ya lo habías hecho

_Yo también pensé eso_ la espía mintió, nunca había dejado de leer la misma hoja de Leon… una parte de ella siempre estaba con ese personaje.

_ Entonces no lo hiciste bien… procura hacerlo lo más rápido posible antes todo este asunto se te salga de control. Y más importante que nada… no me obligues a tener que hacerlo

_Son mis asuntos, no tienes porque meterte en ellos

_Podrán ser tus asuntos, pero no voy a permitir que seas tan idiota como para arruinar lo que tú y Damian han creado. Estoy para protegerte, incluso de ti

_No necesito protección

_No, usualmente no la necesitas; pero cuando se trata de agentucho sales disparada como una bala y te importa un carajo todo lo que no tenga que ver con él… ni siquiera tu misma, pero Ada, esto ya no es sobre ti, es sobre tu familia, sobre Damian y más importante… sobre James_ Ada pensó que Nicholai tenía razón, pero si había algo que la edad no le había quitado eran su figura y definitivamente su orgullo; por lo que optó por no contestar nada_ sabes que tengo razón

_Te tomas muchas atribuciones en mi vida_ siseó la mujer

_Siempre lo he hecho_ en eso, el ruso tenía razón, siempre se había metido en la vida de la espía pero por alguna razón ella nunca había siquiera pensado en matarlo, le caía bien a pesar de todo… aquel hombre de acento fuerte que la acompañaba a lo largo de los años era como la voz de su conciencia que muchas veces hacía falta para hacer lo correcto… aunque realmente no lo escuchaba tanto como se merecía.

_Algún día voy a matarte_ le dijo suavemente. Nicholai sonrió sarcásticamente

_No, no lo harás… no lo hiciste hasta ahora no lo harás_ acto seguido se fue del lugar. Ella lo vio alejarse y suspiró al quedarse sola, miró nuevamente el aparato y empezó a marcar nuevamente pero se detuvo a la mitad.

_ Jódete ruso_ bufó mientras volvía a su tarea de redactar un mensaje corto y simple.

**"Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, te espero mañana a las 13:00 en el bar del hotel de St. Louis"**

**.-**

**.-**

**.-**

Leon había estado de un humor pésimo los últimos días, le molestaba no saber qué hacer… las mujeres y las relaciones eran mucho más difíciles que apuntarle a la cabeza a un zombie o que cargarse a un loco que quiere destruir el mundo. Muchas veces había pensado que las mujeres y la vida misma debían venir con un manual de instrucciones.

_Genial Kennedy, sabes cómo conservar tu vida, pero no tienes idea de qué hacer con ella_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras llevaba su mano a la frente en señal de confusión. No entendía porque todo lo que giraba en torno a esa mujer debía ser tan estúpidamente complicado.

_Realmente no lo es… intenta ubicarla_

¿Para qué?

_Lo necesitas_

Necesito terminar con esto

_¿De verdad?_

Leon decidió no contestarse esa última pregunta, porque realmente no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo y la fugaz idea de que quizás todo podría funcionar se le vino a la mente pero él sabía muy bien que al final el escenario se vendría abajo con todo y actores; por lo que no era una idea realmente viable.

El sonido de su celular indicando la llegada de un mensaje le llamó la atención, al ver su contenido no supo exactamente cómo actuar, pero ciertamente agradecía que la mujer hubiese dado el primer paso; no era como que a él le gustase esperar… sólo que con _ella_ no había mucho más que hacer que eso, esperar su movimiento… resultaba molesto a veces pero con los años Leon había aprendido que ella siempre estaba delante suyo y había momentos, como este, en los que realmente eso no le importaba… definitivamente, Ada Wong era la única persona en el mundo que lo hacía sentirse como un niño indefenso, confundido y ciertamente enamorado; Ada lo descolocaba de todas las formas posibles.

_Creo que por eso elegiste a Kate_

¿Por qué?

_Con Kate tú tomas las decisiones, nadie te discute nada… pero Ada… esa es otra historia_

Lo es. Me pregunto si será así de dominante con su esposo también

_Seguro que sí. Pero bien, ahora que ella, como siempre ha tomado las riendas ¿vas a presentarte?_

Sí, tenemos mucho que hablar

_Así parece…_

_St. Louis_ susurró, ese era un pequeño y adorable paraje algo alejado de la ciudad, estaba a más o menos hora y media o dos horas en auto, no debería ser un problema llegar allí.

.-

.-

.-

Una vez más, esa mujer aparecía en los sueños de _su_ esposo; Kate no podía evitar sentirse retorcer de celos cada vez que su Leon hablaba con ella, o de ella en sueños, le fastidiaba que en todos los años que llevaban juntos, su marido no había pronunciado su nombre dormido ni una sola vez… al menos no que hubiese escuchado.

Kate no conocía a esta tal Ada pero sabía que era una mujer que Leon había conocido en Raccoon, igual que Claire; con la diferencia que ella había dado su vida por la suya, en una cierta y extraña forma, la rubia le agradecía a esta tal Ada que si no fuera por ella, su esposo no estaría vivo y ella no habría podido siquiera imaginar la vida que llevaba, o tener la hermosa hija que tenía o amar a un hombre de la forma en la que amaba a su Leon; también agradeció que ella nunca volviese a buscarlo… porque dentro suyo sabía que sin importar que tanto se entregara a su esposo, que tanto lo amara o que tanto hiciera por él… sin importar las vacías promesas de olvidarla que Kennedy le regalaba; Kate sabía perfectamente que si esa tal Ada reaparecía en su vida, él correría tras ella. Era un hecho que ella aceptaba, un riesgo con el que había decidido vivir… ¿Por qué? Por amor, por locura… no lo sabía realmente. Pero el punto en su vida era que rezaba porque esa mujer no volviera para atentar contra su atisbo de felicidad.  
.-

.-

.-

_ ¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy?_ preguntó Kate a su esposo que leía el periódico tranquilamente

_Trabajar_ contestó desinteresadamente mientras daba el último sorbo a su segunda taza de café y se ponía de pie.

_Pensé que hoy tenías el día libre

_Sí, lo tenía, pero Helena me pidió que la cubriera, sólo por hoy_ realmente a Leon no le gustaba mentirle a Kate, pero debía reunirse con Ada.

_Bien. Te espero_ sonrió la mujer_ Que tengas un buen día

_Tu igual, cuídate y llámame si pasa algo_ Leon se acercó a su esposa para darle un beso en los labios, se sentía culpable por el sólo hecho de no decirle la verdad, pero todo era pasajero. Pronto volvería a concentrarse en ella.

.-

.-

.-

_Tengo una misión hoy_ anunció Ada al hombre que se afeitaba en el baño. Era el día de su reunión con Leon, el día en el que todo terminaría y ella necesitaba una excusa para su desaparición por las horas siguientes.

_ ¿Tan pronto?_ al castaño le extrañó la cercanía de trabajos de su esposa, apenas había pasado una semana de su última misión y ya se embarcaría en otra.

_Sí_ respondió apoyándose sobre el umbral de la puerta del tocador

_Bien… ¿es algo peligroso?

_No, es simple, no creo que tarde mucho_ la mujer observó que su esposo trazaba un dibujo con su hoja de afeitar dejándose lo que pintaba a ser una barba del tipo candado. Ella levantó una ceja_ ¿Vas a dejarte esa barba?

_Sí, pensaba hacerlo_ dijo volviéndose para ver a su esposa

_Mph_ murmuró en respuesta para luego salir del lugar; Damian observó por unos segundos el lugar donde Ada había estado, resopló y luego de negar con la cabeza pasó su hoja sobre el vello facial que antes pretendía dejar.

_ ¿A qué hora te vas?_ preguntó al salir del cuarto de baño

_En una hora, debo pasar por la Organización primero_ Ada vio al hombre con el rostro como le gustaba y sonrió internamente, se acercó a él y luego de acariciarlo depositó un beso en su mejilla_ me gusta así… suave

_Mph… que raro, no suele gustarte suave_ el castaño sonrió pícaramente ante su propia broma de doble sentido y sacó de la mujer una sonrisa igual_ ven aquí, no quiero que te vayas todavía

Damian tomó a su esposa de la mano y la atrajo a su cuerpo para encerrarla en un abrazo y darle un beso algo apasionado, actos a los que ella respondió no sin antes sentir una punzada de culpa y determinación sobre lo que debía hacer en el día.

.-

.-

.-

Leon aún no se había bajado de su auto, pero estaba estacionado frente al lugar pactado… esperándola. Realmente no había dudas de porque Ada había elegido un lugar como ese para encontrarse, tenía su lógica por todas partes, estaba apartado de la gran ciudad en la que tétrica y casualmente vivían, lo suficientemente alejado como para una charla corta y un viaje largo que fácilmente se camuflaba con una misión o un día de trabajo. El rubio se preguntó si ella había dejado esas intrépidas misiones para dedicarse a su familia; sonrió ante la idea de imaginarse a aquella mujer como un ama de casa o como una madre del estilo de Kate.

_ ¿Qué es lo divertido?_ la voz de la mujer resonó a su izquierda, justo a su lado. Leon se preguntó cómo se había dado cuenta que estaba allí, pero se respondió a si mismo su pregunta… eran años de espionaje.

_Nada… sólo estaba pensando en algo y me pareció gracioso_ dijo disfrutando aún de su broma privada mientras se estiraba para sacar el seguro de la puerta del acompañante, indicándole a la espía que debía entrar en el vehículo. La reunión había cambiado lugar.

_Bien… Leon, me imagino que sabes porque estamos aquí

_Sí, imagino que vienes a decirme que vas a dejar a ese idiota que te agarraste como marido para estar conmigo_ dijo en tono burlón pero esperando internamente que fuera eso lo ella le quería decir, pero sus mínimas esperanzas se esfumaron tan pronto la sonrisa altanera de Ada cruzó su rostro.

_Lamento desilusionarte guapo. Pero si tenías esa esperanza me imagino que tú sí has dejado a tu esposa_ dio en el blanco. Leon guardó silencio_ lo sabía

_Y bien, sino vas a decirme una buena noticia ¿porqué estamos aquí?

_Porque esto debe terminar Leon, lo que pasó ese día fue un error

_ ¿Un error?_ preguntó levantando una ceja, estaría mintiendo si dijera que las palabras de la morena no le dolieron en una parte…

_Sí_ respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos, evitando su mirada, como siempre que le mentía.

_Bien, fue un error… entonces, eso quiere decir que no sientes nada por mi_ Ada se quedó callada, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, desafiante y con ese brillo especial que tenían sus ojos verdes_ vamos, dímelo

_No voy a decirte nada de eso, simplemente porque no tengo ninguna obligación de hacerlo; si siento o no algo por ti no es un asunto discutible, ambos tenemos nuestras vidas Leon

_Dime… ¿Cómo se llamaba tu esposo? ¿Darien? ¿Daniel?_ él sabía su nombre… pero no quería decirlo.

_ ¿Por qué quieres saber?

_ ¿Le dices que lo amas?

_Sí

_ Entonces le mientes

_No

_ ¿Le dijiste que vendrías aquí?

_Veo tu punto_ respondió suavemente la mujer

_Sé que lo haces_ le sonrió sarcásticamente

_ ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Leon?

_Que me digas que me amas como me lo dijiste en Raccoon

_Así que quieres saber qué es lo que siento por ti_ el rubio asintió, sin apartarse de sus ojos verdes_ Hay cosas que es mejor no saber… esa, es una de ellas

_Contigo siempre es lo mismo ¿verdad?

_No se de que hablas_ respondió la morena de forma inocente.

_Claro que lo sabes, anda… si tienes algo de respeto por mí, deja de tratarme como estúpido_ sus orbes azules se tornaron duros mientras sus palabras salían de su boca_ dime la verdad de todo

_ ¿Cuál es la verdad que buscas? _ había demasiadas cosas sobre las que ella le había mentido y aunque sabía a qué se refería el ojiazul, Ada prefería jugar su papel de inocente desviando preguntas a diestra y siniestra.

_Lo sabes, Ada. La verdad sobre nosotros… te pido… no… te exijo_ demandó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra_ que me digas, sinceramente qué es lo que pasa con nosotros

Kennedy estaba herido y enojado, pero intentaba disimularlo tan bien como ella siempre lo hacía. Si bien él se había presentado a esa reunión con la misma idea que la morena que tenía en frente, el hecho de decir que lo había pasado entre ellos se definía como "un error" le lastimaba su orgullo; quería que admitiera haber sentido lo mismo por él… amor, felicidad, plenitud, todas y cada una de las sensaciones que el toque de sus labios le habían provocado y Leon no pararía hasta sacar eso de ella.

.-

.-

.-

_ ¿En qué va a cambiar que sepas eso?_ Ada seguía inmutable. No esperaba que todo fuera tan difícil, pero tampoco había esperado que sea una tarea fácil.

_Sólo, dime que no lo sentiste, dime que no te hizo olvidarlo todo

_Abortar misión, abortar misión… esto no lleva a ninguna parte._

_Que lo preguntes varias veces no va a hacer que te lo diga Leon. Ahora, debo irme_ esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes que su mano se dirigiera al picaporte.

Una vez más, el cálido y electrizante toque del rubio sobre su mano la detuvo; Ada se preguntó como un simple contacto entre ellos podía despertar tantas cosas, todos sus sentidos, tantas memorias, tantas sensaciones y sentimientos que creía olvidados.

_No te irás esta vez Ada. No hasta que hablemos

_Ya hemos hablado_ le contestó ejerciendo una presión sobre el agarre de Leon que no cesó.

_Entonces seguiremos hablando y punto

_No tenemos porque hacerlo

_ ¿Quieres terminar con esto de una vez?_ la voz de Leon comenzaba a elevarse en impaciencia.

_Bien…_ suspiró ella, soltándose del agarre.

_Dime, dime que no sentiste nada con el beso_ Kennedy aún mantenía su mirada fija en la mujer.

_No… sentí… nada_ respondió en forma pausada, saboreando el veneno de la mentira en su lengua y desviando levemente la mirada, escapando de sus ojos azules.

_No te creo_ Leon apretaba los dientes.

_Entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer

_Sí, decirme la verdad

_Sólo conseguirías una respuesta que no quieres oír

_Genial, mejor de lo que siempre he conseguido de ti

_ ¿Por qué viniste Leon?_ su pregunta hizo que por primera vez Leon desviara la mirada de ella.

_Quería hablar contigo

_ ¿Sobre qué?_ Ada amaba su capacidad para dar vuelta las cosas

_Sobre nuestras vidas, nosotros…

_ ¿Qué es lo que sucede o ha sucedido con nuestras vidas?_ punto para Wong, una vez más caía parada cual felino.

_ ¿Por qué no estamos juntos?_ Leon volvió a mirarla y ella guardó silencio, tenía varias respuestas para esa pregunta, pero no quería responderla; quizás por dolor, quizás por orgullo o quizás porque sólo quería observarlo detenidamente, perderse una vez más en sus ojos, estudiar cada línea que el tiempo había dibujado en su guapo rostro o quizás sólo quería controlar la terrible sed que sus labios le provocaban. Realmente no lo sabía con certeza, pero de alguna forma, retorcida y culpable, disfrutaba estar con él aún cuando sólo hubiese tensión entre ellos, aún cuando su mente le decía que corriera, que escapara como había hecho mil veces antes, aún cuando su moral le gritaba que todo estaba mal… ella lo disfrutaba; tal vez fue por todas esas razones juntas, en ese mismo momento que Ada tomó aquel rostro y lo trajo para sí, para completar el trabajo que él había empezado hacía una semana.

Volvieron a unirse en un beso más apasionado que el último, ya que el sabor del rencor y la culpa se había disipado, sólo quedaba el sabor del tiempo perdido, de las decisiones que habían tomado y de las que pudieron tomar, el sabor del cariño, del deseo y la pasión.

.-

.-

.-

Leon correspondió al acto de la infame espía, sabiendo que esa era la verdadera respuesta que él buscaba, la verdad absoluta de todo, tantos años de juegos y escapes, de mentiras y medias verdades, de muerte y supervivencia, de dinero y muestras, toda su historia se exponía en la lucha de los labios de ambos como un fascinante libro abierto que contaba la historia de amor más trágica… la historia de dos verdaderos amantes que no murieron juntos, sino que vivieron separados.

Las manos de Kennedy la buscaban, intentaban conocer aquel cuerpo que su mente había dibujado tantas veces en el pasado en esas noches solitarias en las que sabía ambos hacían el amor en sueños, porque era el único mundo en el que todo estaba bien, en que no existía nada que les impidiera ser uno, sin BOWS, sin locos de poder, sin desastres, sin muerte, sin trabajos, sin familias… sólo ellos dos amándose.

.-

.-

.-

Ada se sumía en el mar de sensaciones que ese rubio abría para ella, sus labios chocando con los de ella, esperando beber absolutamente todo, sus lenguas peleando por un dominio, su barba de algunos días raspando su rostro de una manera exquisita que nunca había sentido con Damian, sus manos desesperadas por conocerla, recorriendo tanto como fuera como fuera posible en aquel incómodo ambiente en el que ella también se desesperaba por sentirlo de cada manera humanamente posible, estaba enloquecida por tocarlo como en sus sueños, por sentirlo como lo había hecho tantas veces en su mente. Las ágiles manos de la fémina recorrían cada músculo alcanzable de su formado torso, encendiéndola con cada centímetro cubierto.

El sonido del celular de Ada rompió parte del momento, haciendo que la mujer se sobresaltara y que Leon bufara.

_No contestes_ susurró el rubio intentando reanudar la pasión que el ruido había quitado.

_Debo irme_ dijo ella y salió del vehículo rápidamente dejando a un agente molesto, frustrado y con un importante desvío de sangre.

_Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu última reunión con el agentucho, ahora ven con tu familia_ la voz molesta de Nicholai y sus palabras le dieron a entender que conocía perfectamente sus acciones y que no estaba de acuerdo con ellas

_ ¿No saludas?_ preguntó molesta y sarcástica

_No jodas_ gruñó el ruso antes de cortar la comunicación.

.-

.-

.-

_Arruinado por la campana_

Así es.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

Volveré a casa… ¿Debería contarle de esto a Kate?

_No, si lo supiera sólo la herirías. _

Además, no volverá a pasar

_¿Estás seguro?_

No

_¿Quieres que vuelva a pasar?_

Tristemente sí

* * *

**Bieeeen el capítulo, terminó, espero que haya sido de su agrado... ahora es el momento de contestar los reviews de las agradables personas que me dejaron uno. Muchas gracias!**

**Kris. : AMIGA! espero que te guste n.n muchas gracias por tu ayuda, tu apoyo y tu super compañía en las noches; eres genial y lo sabes *-***

**Miss Wong: Tiempo sin hablar por MP XD, bien como te dije, sí! es el mismo Nicholai, sólo que me imagino que si hubiese conocido a Ada, habría tenido ese tipo de actitudes, de todas formas en las misiones es totalmente diferente (igual al del juego)... lamento haberte deprimido con eso, pero es cierto!... al menos lo es en la historia jajaja y sí, tienes razón sobre Ada más emocional en RE6 (pienso que se la vio así porque no estaba en una misión de trabajo, sino mas bien en algo personal). Pero bien, muchas gracias por leerme y por dejarme un rev!**

**Cayendoenelolvido (DIOS AMO TU NICK): Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, sí esta vez tuve cuidado con las faltas, usé un spellchecker y un diccionario para no caer, pero si encuentras alguna te pido perdón u.u en todo caso, muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

**Sherryharper: de verdad? *-* me alegro muchisimo! gracias por tu review signfica mucho para mi**

**Yani: Me hubiese encantado que tengas cuenta así hubiese podido explicarte rápido sobre las cosas que suceden en esta historia. Bien, verás la historia sí tiene una trama de hecho, el punto principal de la trama es que tanto Leon como Ada siguieron con sus vidas sólo para volver a encontrarse por acción del destino (me presento, yo, Lirio soy el destino XD) entonces todas sus memorias vuelven, lo que vivieron juntos, lo que significaron el uno para el otro, las cicatrices que intentaron en vano sanar y olvidar se abren con solo encontrarse... y lo peor es que quieren más, quieren más del dolor que se provocan mutuamente, ambos saben que el otro es su cura y su enfermedad; son incapaces de alejarse y se ven envueltos en una infidelidad... se queman en la pasión de su amor del pasado para volver a casa y dormir junto al amor que escogieron para olvidar el pasado.**  
**Respecto al bioterrorismo, bueno, no es un tema que vaya a tratar aqui, al menos aun no esta planeado. Leon... bien, lo admito muy emocional XD se me fue la mano, me avoqué en tanto a captar y tornear a Ada que dejé de lado a Leoncito... jeje por lo visto le he estado ladrando al árbol equivocado, muchas gracias por notarlo n.n Bien espero que este capítulo sea un poco más de tu agrado; gracias por leer.**

**daniel rivas: Muchas gracias amigo! espero que este capítulo te guste n.n gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Ness: *-* gracias a tí por escribir conmigo amiga! equipo lemmon LOL XD XD realmente espero que te guste este capitulo de mi delirio. Gracias por tu apoyo, eres genial.**

**gabii: Al César lo del César y a mis lectores lo de mis lectores... se hará como has pedido, pero dame un poquito de tiempo n.n**

**Motoko Draculia: amé tus idea chica! muchas gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Lynnkz: Bueno... debe haber estado escondida entre las paginas de lo siento, mi historia es algo tímida XD le gusta esconderse... bien aunque ya te expliqué algo sobre Leon creo que debo disculparme sobre su personalidad emocional, espero ir mejorandola a lo largo de la historia; muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu tiempo para leer, significa mucho para mi n.n**


	4. Tiempo de conocernos

**Ok, otro capitulo, ahora no me tardé tanto porque deje de lado mis otros proyectos para hacer este :3 espero que lo disfruten y de verdad les agradezco muchisimo a todos los que me ayudan; jeje gracias a TODOS Y TODAS (los que sean de Argentina me entenderán LOL). Pero bien, este nuevo de-lirio va dedicado especialmente a Kris porque me vive acompañando mientras escribo estas cosas, a Motoko Draculia por que hemos empezado nuestro proyecto "Amor en el infierno" y a NessAkagami porque terminamos "Sólo se vive dos veces" (equipo lemmon hu hu hu) :3 gracias por todo chicas!  
Bien, ahora sí, espero que disfruten de leer tanto como yo de escribir.**

* * *

Nicholai estaba molesto por las acciones sin sentido de su amiga, no entendía por qué Ada siempre dejaba todo por ese rubio debilucho; él sabía que aunque Ada no lo admitiera tenía sentimientos muy fuertes hacia ese tipo aunque realmente no los entendía, eso del amor no era su fuerte; nunca se había sentido atraído emocionalmente hacia una mujer, desde luego, admiraba y disfrutaba de los encantos de señoritas fáciles o de mujeres que alquilaban su cariño por una determinada cantidad de dinero… pero ese sentimiento… nunca, es más, en cierta forma siempre había envidiado sanamente el amor que Damian tenía por Ada. Ciertamente lo más parecido al amor que Nicholai alguna vez había sentido era el cariño sincero que sentía por esa mujer y su familia, era por esa misma razón que no permitiría que ese tipejo arruinara nada. Lamentaba de alguna forma la situación de la espía, lamentaba que ella amara más a un hombre de su pasado que al hombre de su presente… lo lamentaba por ambos, si bien no era capaz de entender todo, había leído suficiente sobre el amor como para darse cuenta que su amiga estaba jodida y eso era triste, a él sinceramente le hubiese gustado arrancar de su memoria a ese estúpido agente y hacer que se concentre en lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

_Me imagino que sabes porque estamos aquí_ preguntó con voz fría mientras tomaba un sorbo de su whisky.

_Si, porque querías pasar un buen momento conmigo, compartiendo una bebida… salud_ respondió ella evitando el tema y levantando el vaso que tenía su trago. Nicholai le dirigió a la mujer una mirada casi asesina a la que ella contestó con una simple sonrisa.

_Kennedy_ dijo el ruso y la sonrisa de Ada se borró, sabía que hablarían de ese asunto… pero ella no quería hacerlo.

_ ¿Qué con él?

_No juegues… dime ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué lo pones sobre todo lo que es más importante?

.-

.-

Helena no era una mujer del tipo que se demuestre sentimental, sin embargo, bajo esa coraza de agente aún estaban los restos de aquella niña inocente que jugaba junto con su hermana soñando sobre la llegada de algún ser especial que las complementaría; quizás, de alguna forma, el creer ferviente y secretamente en el alma gemela de toda persona era su modo de tener a Deborah aún viva en ella.

Bien; ella creía que cada persona tenía algo como su "alma gemela" y si, ella aún no la había encontrado, pero sabía quién sí y el problema era que ambos eran muy estúpidos como para admitirlo. Sí, Leon era un idiota y Helena lo sabía desde el momento en el que ella le había dicho que fuera tras Ada; en ese momento no era en absoluto su problema, pero luego de ver todos los errores que Leon había cometido a lo largo de los años metiéndose con toda clase de mujeres que no hacían más que apagar momentáneamente su deseo de estar con Ada; fue por eso mismo que Harper se opuso al matrimonio de Kennedy con aquella mujer rubia y dulce… Helena sabía que tarde o temprano Leon y Ada volverían a encontrarse y a Kate sólo le esperaría el terrible dolor de ser víctima de una infidelidad que inexorablemente se haría presente. El desacuerdo de la castaña fue aún peor y más evidente cuando la mentira de su compañero dio como resultado a una hermosa y saludable niña de ojos verdes claros y cabellos rubios… ahora todo era más difícil, serían dos quienes sufrirían por los eventos que llegarían en algún momento. Sonaba cruel, pero Helena sabía, por experiencia propia que tanto los hijos como los padres sobrevivían a la ruptura de una familia… era doloroso, pero al final siempre se sobrellevaba y se aceptaba; al menos eso era algo que tranquilizaba su mente.

Muchas veces, cuando Leon se cansaba de escucharla entrometerse en sus asuntos, le reprochaba que ella misma no había tenido la suficiente apertura emocional como para abrirse a un hombre más allá de una que otra simple aventura que no pasaba de unas cuantas cenas y algunas noches de buen sexo que no volverían a repetirse dado que ella no volvería a contestar esas llamadas y golpearía al sujeto que se volviera demasiado insistente. Como fuere, era cierto que Helena no conocía realmente el amor, pero estaba segura como el infierno que sabía que lo de Leon y Ada era ese amor del que su hermana y ella hablaban de niñas… y era su deber hacérselos saber. Quizás fue por esa misma razón por la que se emocionó cuando supo del reencuentro de los dos y aún más cuando, después de algunos años volvía a toparse con aquella misteriosa mujer en ese extraño bar. Ada estaba acompañada de un hombre corpulento y de cabellos tan rubios que parecían plateados; él parecía molesto por algo y ella no le daba demasiada importancia a su estado de ánimo; la agente de la DSO supuso que no era su esposo, no encajaba con el tipo que ella recordaba Leon había descrito en alguna u otra oportunidad.

.-

.-

_No entiendo porque sigues insistiendo en el asunto Kennedy

_Porque no puedes seguir con eso… dime ¿Recuerdas acaso porque estás con Damian?_ Ada no contestó_ Déjame recordarte que hay una razón por la cual no estás con ese agente… deja de engañarte a ti misma y termina con esto de una vez

_ ¿Ada? _ preguntó una voz femenina y la susodicha levantó la cabeza.

_Te recuerdo… estabas con Leon en Tall Oaks y China_ Cómo olvidarla, era la chica cuya hermana fue víctima de la locura de Simmons, Ada sentía algo de culpa por ese la última vez que vio a Leon hasta su reciente encuentro.

_Sí, Helena Harper…

_Eso fue hace años… ¿Cómo recuerdas que ella estaba con ese agentucho?_ interrumpió Nicholai, molesto e incrédulo. Helena le dirigió una mirada asesina.

_ ¿Disculpa?_ preguntó ofendida la castaña.

_No te he preguntado nada, así que no tengo nada que disculpar_ Nicholai le sonrió altanero y Ada notó que si las miradas mataran… Nicholai estaría completamente muerto.

_ ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?_ preguntó Ada, captando la atención de nuevo. Sabía que esa mujer estaba allí por dos motivos, uno por que necesitaba algo o dos, por Leon; esperaba que fuera lo primero. Harper volvió a mirar a la morena.

_Quiero pedirte algo_ Wong suspiro de alivio internamente, y miró fijamente a los ojos marrones de la mujer.

_Dime_ la incitó a continuar; lo que fuera que ella le pidiera lo haría, quizás por culpa debido a lo de su hermana o quizás porque esa tal Helena le había caído bien.

_Prométeme que no te alejarás de Leon

_Oh… mierda_

_ ¿Qué clase de petición es esa?_ dijo un indignado Nicholai_ ¿No eres amiga de ese tipo?

_No creo que te importe_ la castaña le respondió al hombre que identificó como ruso, apretando los dientes.

_Te equivocas, sí me importa, esta mujer tiene su familia y también ese agentucho; así que si tienes algo de respeto por tu amigo, deberías decirle que se aleje de Ada_ por alguna razón, la sinceridad de Nicholai resultó un poco hiriente para ambas mujeres.

_Lamento decirte que no es una promesa que pueda hacerte_ respondió fríamente la de rojo antes de levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia la salida.

Ada había dicho la pura verdad, muy a su pesar no era algo que pudiese afirmar tan fácilmente como para dar su palabra; aunque tampoco era como que no quisiera volver a ver a Leon, su último encuentro había tenido ese sabor agridulce del tiempo perdido y la mercenaria no podía negar que resultaba ciertamente adictivo e inigualable.

.-

.-

_ ¿Siempre hace eso?_ preguntó retóricamente Helena; según lo que sabía de Ada, nunca daba respuestas claras y casi siempre se marchaba de donde sea que este.

_Nah, sólo lo hace a veces. Ahora dime… mujer desagradable cuyo nombre no recuerdo… ¿Por qué pides eso?

_ Mira…_ Helena intentó buscar algún insulto creativo en su mente y se sintió ligeramente humillada cuando no pudo encontrar ninguno en su repertorio_ No es tu asunto lo que esos dos hagan

_Tampoco es el tuyo y sin embargo pareces bastante emocionada ante la posibilidad de unirlos; pero déjame decirte que eso no es posible

_ ¿Y por qué no?

_Porque no

_Vaya argumento, eres todo un genio, Zar

_No intentes romper familias

_No intentes hacer infelices a dos personas

_Ellos no son infelices_ se defendió Nicholai

_Eso es lo que tú crees

_O quizás es lo que tú crees_ sonrió burlón y Helena pudo sentir su sangre hervir, no era una mujer que tolere bromas y menos de un hombre al que acaba de conocer.

_Como sigas burlándote patearé tu trasero_ dijo amenazante y la sonrisa del rubio se hizo aún más amplia.

_No me digas… ¿Y cómo es que una mujer va a golpearme?_ Realmente Nicholai no era misógino, de hecho, sabía muy bien que Ada podía someterlo fácilmente pero ella era mercenaria, y esta mujer no era más que una agente del gobierno, por más habilidosa que fuera, no estaba a la altura.

_ ¿Quieres intentar?

_ ¿Quieres un trago?_ Harper no podía creer lo que oía… ese hombre tan absolutamente desagradable ¿le había invitado algo? Ella, de verdad prefería arrancarse los ojos y comérselos antes de verse liada con un tipo como él. Por lo que bufó entre ofendida y desinteresada para luego salir del lugar dejando al ruso con la palabra en la boca.

.-

.-

A Leon le tomó bastante tiempo comprender lo que realmente había sucedido en su auto en St. Louis hacía apenas algunos días; y no podía evitar sentir esa molesta sensación de nostalgia, culpa y emoción, tampoco podía negar que cada una de las reuniones con esa mujer tenían su toque especial que encendía una chispa en su interior, no importaba si las reuniones eran pacíficas o no (y casi nunca lo eran) siempre terminaban, de alguna forma u otra, uniéndose más… uniéndose por un lazo invisible de olvido, de amor, de vida y de muerte; al principio pensar en cortar ese lazo era lógico pero Kennedy estaba cada vez más convencido que esa era una tarea imposible y ciertamente tampoco quería separarse de ella, quizás era por eso que aún guardaba cada una de sus cosas; las llaves de la moto acuática, el compacto de maquillaje, aquellas notas de palabras frías selladas con la marca de sus labios. Cada uno de los objetos que ella le dejaba estaban secretamente guardados en una caja roja, lejos de la vista de Kate; Leon siempre tomó eso como una forma de engaño para su esposa, pero simplemente no podía arrojar esa parte de él.

Otra de las cosas que Leon no podía sacar de su mente desde hacía mucho tiempo, era sin duda la imagen del bastardo suertudo que cada día se acostaba junto a Ada, lo odiaba, lo odió desde el primer momento que lo vio, desde que vio su estúpida sonrisa altanera, desde que vio el brillo del amor en sus ojos… ese tipo amaba a _su_ Ada y él lo aborrecía por eso.

_Estás celoso_

Sí… ¿Y qué?

_Ella lo ama, es el padre de su hijo_

No lo ama

_¿Tú amas a Kate?_

Sí

_¿Y a Ada?_

Esa era una pregunta que Leon tenía miedo de responder incluso en su mente; pero sabía la respuesta que gritaba su corazón y que su razón callaba.

_Dilo_

Sí…

_Entonces tienes sentimientos por las dos_

Sí

_¿Y Ada no puede sentir algo por los dos también? No tienes porque odiarlo a él, ni siquiera lo conoces_

La voz de su cabeza era realmente molesta; pero tenía un punto, un punto justo; él no conocía al esposo de Ada y quizás… no era un mal momento para hacerlo.

.-

.-

Damian bajó de su lujoso automóvil, y sacó del asiento trasero un maletín negro; silbando una canción que se le había pegado mientras se dirigía a su destino, subió las escaleras de un edificio cercano directo hacia la azotea del mismo, una vez allí, abrió su maletín y comenzó a ensamblar el rifle que llevaba dentro.

A unos metros un hombre de cabello negro estaba sentado frente a su televisor, de espaldas a la ventana; un error grave. Damian preparó su arma, puso la bala, apuntó a la cabeza de su objetivo y con sólo presionar el gatillo el aparato frente al hombre se tiñó de algunas manchas rojas. El castaño sonrió y tomó su móvil.

_Listo_ anunció.

_Muy bien Sr. Baker, como ya sabe, su paga está depositada

_Gracias_ la comunicación se cortó y Damian guardó su arma de nuevo.

.-

.-

Leon observó desde su auto a un hombre de mediana edad salir de un edificio, llevaba un pantalón de vestir de color crema y una camisa azul; Kennedy sintió desprecio por su forma de vestir, el muy bastardo tenía un cierto estilo.

_Tiene una sonrisa de un millón de dólares, no hay dudas de porqué Ada lo eligió_

Soy mejor que él

El rubio arrancó su carro y lo llevó directamente a impactar con el de aquel hombre tan arrogante; definitivamente ver su rostro de sorpresa y enojo no tuvo precio.

_Lo siento, amigo_ dijo el rubio mientras salía de su vehículo_ de verdad, disculpa… me distraje con eso…

Leon señaló a una mujer atractiva que caminaba por la zona, Damian observó y negó con la cabeza mostrando su típica sonrisa altanera; el rubio lo estudió detenidamente, era bastante alto y fornido, ciertamente no había cambiado desde que lo había visto con Ada hacía algunos años. Recorrió con la mirada cada detalle del hombre, buscando algún defecto visible… no lo encontró, pero encontró el anillo que lucía orgulloso en su dedo; Kennedy deseó arrancárselo con todo y dedo.

_Tengo algo mejor en casa_ dijo sonriendo. Leon se contuvo de no golpearlo directo en el rostro, el muy bastardo tenía razón.

_Hijo de puta_

.-

.-

Era una lástima, ahora su auto debería pasar un tiempo en el taller hasta arreglar esa fea abolladura; quizás lo que Damian debió hacer era poner una bala en la cabeza de aquel tipo, pero por alguna razón, sintió que no sería lo correcto… Ada se molestaría si supiera que había matado a un inocente y realmente ese no era tampoco su estilo.

_Déjame pagar el arreglo_ dijo Leon_ por cierto mi nombre es Scott Kennedy

_Descuida Kennedy, no te preocupes. Ve a perseguir a tu dama_ respondió un desinteresado Damian refiriéndose a la mujer que había sido señalada al principio.

_Anda, insisto, fue mi culpa_ Su voz era fría y estaba cargada de una fingida simpatía que el castaño no tardó en notar, aunque no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

_Que está bien, conozco a alguien que se hará cargo_ volvió a decir, le molestaba la gente que no entendía razones y ese sujeto rubio parecía ser ese tipo de hombres. Damian decidió que era un buen momento para marcharse, sus deberes paternales lo llamaban y no tenía tiempo para gastarlo con alguien que no fuera su hijo. Subió en silencio a su auto y arrancó dejando atrás al tal Kennedy.

.-

.-

Hijo de puta

_Ellos son el uno para el otro_

No, es un idiota

_Un idiota casado con Ada Wong_

No por mucho

_¿Qué hay de Kate?_

Ya me las arreglaré

_Entonces estás decidido sobre Ada_

Casi

La memoria de Kate aún persistía sobre sus sentimientos por la espía y era complicado tomar una decisión… si tan sólo él tuviera la seguridad de que Ada también dejaría a ese tipo, entonces él se abandonaría a la rubia en casa y se ocuparía de su hija toda la vida; nunca las olvidaría a ninguna de las dos, pero con una palabra… iría tras la mercenaria.

_Pero no estás seguro que ella haga lo mismo_

No, no lo estoy

_Y eso duele_

La verdad era que dolía como el maldito infierno… pero no era diferente a su historia, él estaba dispuesto a dejar todo atrás pero ella, pero Wong nunca hizo eso, siempre prefirió aferrarse a su carrera y al peligro antes que a él… y cuando finalmente decidió dar el paso impensable del matrimonio… no lo buscó a él… buscó a otro sujeto.

Una presión en el pecho de Leon se hizo presente ante su reflexión, era tan doloroso pensar en que ella había escogido a alguien más y no a él… era él, Leon S. Kennedy quién había estado obsesionado con ella por tantos años… era él, quién la amaba y ya no sería el mismo idiota que había sido antes… esperándola.

.-

.-

Nada le fastidiaba más a Ada que Nicholai se metiera en sus asuntos con Leon y ciertamente, la aparición de esa chica con su extraña petición también la habían molestado; ya eran demasiadas personas inmiscuidas en sus asuntos y eso era algo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada y a lo que nunca se acostumbraría. Sin embargo no podía decir que lo que había sucedido en ese bar con Nicholai no había despertado su curiosidad… ¿Qué pasaba en el matrimonio de Leon? Ella nunca había conocido a la esposa de Leon, no sabía cómo o quién era, pero por suerte tenía todos los medios y contactos para saberlo; uno de los fantásticos beneficios de ser espía. Realmente nunca esperó tener la curiosidad que tenía y tampoco sabía por qué la tenía; sólo pensó que sería bueno conocer a la mujer que le había robado su vida.

Unas llamadas por aquí y por allá y la tenía localizada; Kate Kennedy.

_¿Por qué lo haces?_

Curiosidad

_Sí, de la competencia_

No es competencia, no tengo nada con Leon ni quiero tenerlo

_Claro, deberías trabajar más en tu auto convencimiento_

.-

.-

Kate se preparó para hacer sus típicas tareas, salió de casa junto con Emma y condujo a un supermercado algo alejado de su residencia; ese lugar tenía productos más frescos y una gran variedad de ellos, era por eso que prefería invertir más de su tiempo en ir hasta ese lugar antes que comprar cosas de baja calidad que ponían en riesgo la salud de su familia.

Emma era una niña efusiva que se sentía atraída por todos los colores y olores que aquel lugar tenía para ofrecerle, saltaba y apuntaba todo lo que le gustaba y su madre sonreía e intentaba recordar el dinero que había llevado, haciendo cuentas mentales para ver si podía darle a su hija las cosas que pedía con tanta emoción, amaba a esa pequeña con todo su ser, era su luz en la oscuridad.

.-

.-

Ada utilizó algunas de sus habilidades para seguir a la tal Kate sin levantar sospechas; no se sorprendió al llegar a un supermercado y sentir una pequeña presión en su pecho, esa mujer era una verdadera dama hogareña… todo lo que ella nunca sería… tolo lo que Leon siempre quiso.

Ella se bajó de su auto para entrar al lugar, ubicó a la rubia en uno de los pasillos, se acercó a ella y fácilmente sacó su billetera de su bolso, definitivamente era como quitarle un dulce a un niño, tan fácil como eso; la mujer rubia no sintió el suave toque de los hábiles dedos de la espía irrumpir en su propiedad. Ada se alejó y escogió algunas cuantas cosas que realmente no necesitaba, es más ni siquiera sabía que eran o para que, lo único que tenía sentido en su compra eran el paquete de maní salado favorito de Damian y unas galletas dulces que le gustaban a James. La mercenaria se dirigió a la caja registradora en cuanto observó que la mujer había hecho lo mismo… sólo quedaba observar el show.

.-

.-

Su compra era bastante grande, pero estaba bien, era todo lo que necesitaba y un poco más por si acaso, la jovencita del otro lado de la caja comenzó a pasar uno por uno los productos en su repetitivo trabajo.

_325 dólares con 60_ anunció la trabajadora. Kate asintió y buscó su billetera. Sintió su corazón detenerse por un segundo y la sangre huir de su rostro cuando no la encontró.

_No puede ser…_ susurró_ yo… estoy segura de que…

Comenzaba a desesperarse mientras revolvía todas las cosas de su bolso buscando el objeto perdido. La pequeña Emma tiraba de su ropa buscando su atención.

_Mami, cómprame esto_ decía insistente mientras levantaba una barra de chocolate.

_Señora… está deteniendo la fila_ dijo la dependienta en un tono frío e incluso despectivo. Kate empezaba a sudar frío, estaba segura que tenía su billetera, nunca se la olvidaba.

_Yo… lo siento… es que_ intentaba hilar las ideas de su discurso mientras continuaba buscando sin resultado el objeto que no estaba allí.

_Si no va a comprar nada…_ comenzó a reprochar la joven, Kate se sentía avergonzada como nunca se había sentido.

_Disculpa las molestias. Vamos_ le dijo a Emma, tomándola de la mano.

_No, dijiste que íbamos a llevar esto_ decía la niña levantando la voz y rehusándose a partir… todo se volvía cada vez peor.

_Señora, la próxima vez revise bien sus cosas, esto es perder el tiempo_ una oleada de rabia recorrió el cuerpo de Kate, esa mocosa estaba cruzando la línea.

_Yo pagaré lo de la señora_ dijo la mujer que estaba detrás de Kate. La rubia la observó por un segundo, tenía el cabello corto y negro, era alta y delgada, parecía de unos treinta y tantos o cuarenta y pocos. La morena sacó dinero de su bolso y pagó la cuenta en efectivo_ Ud. señorita, es demasiado maleducada; una pena para su generación y aún más para sus padres.

La cajera bajó la mirada avergonzada ante el comentario de aquella mujer intimidante y Kate sintió que de alguna forma ella era su vengadora.

_Por favor, no tienes que hacer esto_ dijo una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, una completa desconocida había pagado su cuenta.

_Está bien_ sonrió ella y miró a Emma_ tienes una familia de la que hacerte cargo

Kate no era una mujer que aceptara cosas así, pero por alguna razón le pareció que estaba bien aceptarlo de una persona como ella; después de todo, no todos los días alguien te salva el culo de una forma tan épica como lo había hecho esa fémina. La rubia, esperó que su salvadora termine de pagar sus propias compras, quería agradecerle.

.-

.-

_¿Te divertiste?_

Si, la verdad que si

_Muchas gracias_ dijo Kate con una sonrisa_ no se tu nombre

_Miente_

_Adrianna Baker_ no solía usar el apellido de Damian pero a veces era algo bueno, al igual que tener un repertorio de nombres falsos que se habían acumulado con los años y las misiones cuales cicatrices en su cuerpo.

_Muchas gracias, Adrianna. Mi nombre es Kate, veo que eres casada_ dijo la rubia señalando el anillo en la mano de Ada quién sólo asintió_ ¿Tienes hijos?

_Uno… de la edad de tu niña

_Bien, para agradecerte, podrían venir a mi casa a cenar, los niños se llevarían bien y a mi esposo le encantaría agradecerte

_No es cierto, tu esposo nunca agradece nada, pero no importa_

_Quizás algún día_ respondió

_Por favor, no dudes en hacerlo, siempre vengo por aquí así que espero verte de nuevo

_Claro_ mintió, no volvería a verla. Kate se despidió gentilmente y fue a su vehículo. Ada por su parte, hizo lo mismo.

_Ella es todo lo que nunca serás_

Si

_Es la mujer perfecta para Leon_

_S_í, lo es

_¿La odias?_

Con cada fibra de mi ser

_¿Celosa?_

Sí…

_¿Lo amas?_

Sí

.-

.-

Esa noche, tanto Ada como Leon sintieron el extraño de deseo de ser consolados por sus propios compañeros, sintiéndose mutuamente… sin poder evitar sentir el amor que alguna vez creyeron allí desvanecerse, desmoronándose, todo lo que habían construido con esa persona junto a ellos empezaba a caerse a pedazos y lo peor… la peor parte de todo, era que lo que más les importaba y lo más les dolía era que había alguien más durmiendo junto a la persona que amaban.

Leon no podía soportar la idea que ese sujeto arrogante estaba dentro de Ada en ese mismo momento, sintiendo su aroma, besando cada rincón de su cuerpo, deseándola, pronunciando su nombre entre gemidos con su sucia boca… viniéndose en su interior. La sola idea de todo eso era un terrible tormento que no lo dejaba concentrarse en la tarea de hacer lo mismo con su esposa.

Por otra parte Ada nunca había sentido menos centrada en el sexo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, le molestaba no poder compartir ese momento con Damian, más aún teniendo en cuenta que había sido ella quién había empezado todo el acto… aunque ciertamente lo había hecho para sacar de su cabeza las molestas ideas y memorias de cierto rubio; se fastidió aún más cuando ni aún el hecho de hacer el amor con su marido pudo cumplir con el cometido de arrancar el sabor de los labios de Leon de su mente.

Cuando todo finalmente acabó, ella hizo lo de siempre, se apoyó en el amplio pecho del castaño y comenzó a recorrer con la yema de su dedo los patrones del tatuaje de Damian.

_Te amo_ susurró el hombre.

_También te amo, guapo_ dijo sin pensar.

_Ja… nunca me habías llamado así, suena bien_ sonrió su esposo y ella no contestó.

_Mierda… _

* * *

**Bien... se terminó este cap u.u pero... Ada acaba de cagarla! XD XD XD ok ok proximo cap... ¿lemmon? ¿ya será tiempo? ¿que opinan?**

**Mientras lo piensan :3 voy a contestar sus hermosos revs**

**Kris. : Amiga! gracias por acompañarme siempre... lamento lo de Nicholai XD pero era necesario... ok no necesario pero si divertido :3 y me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este también te guste amiga n.n**

**NessAkagami: EQUIPO LEMMON XD XD! ok espero que te guste este nuevo de-lirio (jaja juego de palabras :3)**

**Motoko Draculia: O.O ok... lo hará... **

**Lynnkz: D: noooo Nicholai se portará bien, no lo desaparezcas!**

**Nelida Roquelaure: :3 gracias por ayudarme en esto jajaja aunque ya sabías como venía la mano espero que te guste el resultado final**

**Fatty rose malfoy: Amiga! XD no te preocupes tu sigue dejando revs en estos caps XD lol**

**BlackAda: aww amiga! a ti también debo agradecerte por acompañarme :3 espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado n.n**

**Miss Wong alias Miss Kick ass one shots!: Ya sabes que a mi también me cae mal Kate XD pero bueh es parte de la historia, espero que te guste el cap! n.n gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Yani: :3 bueno no hay mucho que decir salvo que... espero que este capítulo te guste... y gracias por la ayuda, la verdad es útil n.n gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Jess: Gracias! ojala te guste este n.n**

**Noelle: O.o actualización a la orden!**

**Wirdox: n.n como ordenes!**

**Camii: aqui aqui aqui... esta el nuevo cap XD perdón por hacer esperar, realmente me preocupo por seguir mis fics y no abandonarlos. Espero que disfrutes este cap n.n**

**Bieeeen como saben siempre que tengan alguna idea, comentario o lo que sea, escucho todo y uso todo :3 MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE DEJAR UN REV significa muchisimo para mi n.n**


	5. Amor agridulce

**Ok, perdón por la tardanza... aunque no me tardé tanto esta vez (creo .-. ...ustedes creen que me tardé?) en este capítulo especial me gustaría agradecer a Motoko Draculia que me ayudó con las ideas para este cap, espero que te guste amiga :3. Ok ahora bien, antes que nada quiero decirles tres cosas:**

**1) Como habrán notado, subí el rate del fic... ¿les gusta? yo se que si :3 **

**2) A partir de ahora se van a colar algunos flashback que podrán reconocer ya que están totalmente escritos en cursivas y separados por esto : .- **

**3) Hoy voy a intentar algo nuevo, la verdad no es nada de otro mundo, sólo que voy a usar esto "─" en lugar de esto "_"... les vale madres? la verdad a mi también LOL pero alguien me dijo que cometía un error garrafal al usar el guión bajo como indicador de diálogo (si, lo se... pero me da flojera andar copiando y pegando el guion de dialogo porque no se cuál es el comando) y que tenía que arreglar eso para mejorar mi redacción... pero yo se que ustedes no me dejarán de leer por un guión... o si? En fin hago este cap con esa modalidad a ver si me gusta como queda o no y ustedes me dicen si prefieren mis guiones bajos, los guiones de dialogo o si les importa un carajo XD **

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer y por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme su opinión... y por pedir más de esta historia en mis otras historias (cami, ese comentario va para ti XD). Bien, ahora sí... sin más aburridos discursos (yo se que a ustedes les encanta XD), espero que les guste este nuevo delirio que surgió en medio de una gripe salvaje que se resiste a irse.**

* * *

Las cosas se habían vuelto jodidamente raras para Leon, estaba ansioso, molesto y sabía que Helena tramaba algo, pero no podía decir qué… o sobre qué; intentó pensar en otra cosa, en algo que no lo llevara al insufrible hecho que cada vez que se despertaba deseaba ver a Ada y no a la mujer a la que le había jurado amor eterno en las mejores y peores circunstancias. Bien, la verdad era cruda y simple, no amaba a Kate ni la mitad de lo que amaba a Ada; aunque también existía la duda de si no era un ataque de celos porque ella hubiera seguido con su vida. Las posibilidades estaban allí y se debatían en una batalla campal por la razón y por tomar una decisión que no fuera tan estúpida como las solía tomar cuando se trataba de la mujer de rojo.

La verdad era una sola y debía ser aceptada… tenía la necesidad de verla, pero por primera vez no para hablar con ella y para terminar la relación inexistente entre ellos, sino más bien para terminar lo que había comenzado en su auto aquel día… y mierda que lo terminaría… quizás sólo necesitaba eso.

_O quizás sólo haga las cosas peores_

Como fuere, él debía intentarlo; y seguro que lo haría ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, no le importaba, lo único que quería era escuchar su nombre de la boca de su espía.

.-

.-

No era propio de Ada Wong distraerse o desconcentrarse, más aún cuando se trataba de trabajo, pero la verdad, hacer informes era la peor parte de ser mercenaria… odiaba de alma hacer papeleos y estar frente a una computadora; a ella le gustaba la adrenalina de su carrera, escapar, correr, saltar, sentir el suave aroma a pólvora y el calor de su arma cuando era disparada, el sonido de los casquillos al caer… eso era vida, no la incesante luz de una computadora y la imagen de una falsa hoja en blanco como el molesto recordatorio que no había avanzado en nada de su labor.

Resopló fastidiada mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás en la silla, esperando encontrar las palabras para anunciar que su misión había sido un éxito y punto final. De pronto los recuerdos de algunas de las noches en las que ayudaba a Damian a hacer sus informes le hicieron sonreír levemente, si ella odiaba hacerlos, para ese hombre eran una pesadilla, aunque la verdad era muy bueno haciéndolos le costaba no aburrirse en el proceso y usualmente, la mujer sólo le hacía compañía mientras él terminaba su trabajo.

.-

_ ─Haces esto muy bien… no veo porque deba quedarme ─ le decía tranquilamente al hombre sentado frente a ella. No sabía por qué había accedido a "ayudarlo" en su trabajo, pero allí estaba, atascada con ese personaje que antes la había seguido por horas hasta arrancarle una respuesta positiva a su simple pregunta "¿Me ayudas con mi informe?"._

_─Soy bueno porque me estoy esforzando ya que estás aquí y quiero impresionarte… pero, no suelo serlo ─ le respondió con su sonrisa altanera. ─ además no me gusta estar solo._

_─Entonces elegiste la vida equivocada, los mercenarios estamos solos siempre ─ respondió restándole importancia a la primera parte de su comentario._

_─ ¿Dónde está escrito?... negamos nuestros sentimientos mil veces, pero no podemos arrancarlos de nosotros… si no tuviéramos sentimientos, no seríamos humanos y no nos habríamos cruzado aquí… ─ Él apartó la mirada de la computadora para clavar sus ojos del color de la miel sobre los de ella. Sus orbes eran profundos y de alguna forma le recordaban a los de cierto rubio. ─ eres muy estructurada y crees que por el sólo hecho de ser lo que eres no mereces nada referente a sentimientos y eso no es cierto._

_La fuerte mano del castaño se deslizó sobre la suya creando el primer contacto que habían tenido, Ada realmente debía reconocer que ese hombre tenía cierto valor para tocarla aun conociendo su infame reputación. Ella rompió el toque desinteresadamente y él sonrió para volver sus ojos a la pantalla._

_.-_

El sonido de un mensaje en su celular la arrastró lejos de su pequeña laguna de memorias.

**"Damian: Kaiser se comió mis botas favoritas… voy a matar a ese jodido perro."**

Otra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, quizás el hecho de que él siempre podía hacerla sonreír era una de las razones que la habían llevado a su lado. La respuesta a su mensaje era simple.

**"Eso te pasa por no ponerlas en su lugar. Le daré puntos extras al perro"**

En cuanto el corto mensaje se envió llegó otro a la casilla, Ada pensó que era demasiado rápido para que sea de Damian y estaba en lo cierto, el número no estaba registrado en su celular, pero no hacía falta… ella sabía muy bien de quién era.

**"Te espero en el km 8 ½ de la ruta 33… nos vemos allí en una hora"**

Bien, Ada Wong no era una mujer que correspondía a ese tipo de órdenes, pero la verdad era después de haber conocido a la dichosa fémina a su lado… tenía ganas de verlo, no sabía por qué o para qué, pero quería verlo, quizás como una forma de averiguar o entender porque había elegido a esa mujer tan particular… y perfecta. Se levantó de su asiento y fue directo a la salida del complejo para ir a su hermoso auto.

─ ¿A dónde vas? ─ Una vez más, la voz del ruso resonó inquisidora. La espía no redujo su paso, lo que menos quería era una charla de moral de un asesino como ella.

─No es tu problema

─Espero que sepas lo que haces

─Sí, lo sé ─ respondió ella levantando una mano como despedida y desinterés ante las palabras del mercenario que le hablaba. La mujer casi juraba que pudo oír un bufido de su amigo como respuesta a su comentario.

.-

.-

No podía mentir, estaba ansioso aunque no podía decir si en una forma positiva o negativa, tampoco podía decir si ella se iba a presentar o no… esperaba que sí, al final, con ella siempre era lo mismo, esperar lo mejor de sus actos siempre impredecibles. Lo bueno era que ahora él también podía jugar ese juego, no como ella, eso era seguro, pero al menos lo intentaría.

Kennedy miró nervioso su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para la hora pactada; suspiró y tragó grueso… era el momento de hacer su jugada.

.-

.-

─Pero mira nada más ─ se dijo a sí misma elevando una ceja cuando vio aquel motel al costado de la ruta ─ Sr. Kennedy, no pudo elegir un peor lugar.

Sí, el lugar era espantoso, un motel barato probablemente refugio de hombres que acababan de ser pateados de sus antiguos hogares, también podía ser el refugio perfecto de algunos viajeros demasiado cansados y con un bolsillo apretado; aunque también era el lugar perfecto para una pareja de trampa… era un lugar que ella no habría pisado a menos que estuviera en una muy bien pagada misión… no era el caso y sin embargo, luego de estacionar iba camino al carro del sujeto que la había citado, de seguro aún estaba allí. Enarcó nuevamente una ceja al ver ese lugar vacío y unas llaves con el número "06" marcado en el llavero.

_No puede ser más obvio_

Y si embargo… no me importa

.-

.-

Kennedy estaba sentado en la cama de limpieza dudosa, con sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su pierna derecha subiendo y bajando en un nervioso vaivén que su esposa odiaba terriblemente porque la ponía igual de nerviosa; bien, no era el mejor momento para pensar en Kate cuando estaba esperando a Ada en una habitación de motel con intensiones estúpidamente claras.

El sonido inconfundible de sus tacones resonar en el piso de cemento le hizo sonreír, había accedido. La perilla de la habitación giró y ella entró en el cuarto con su expresión clásica que no dejaba demostrar ninguno de sus pensamientos.

─Bien… aquí estoy ─ anunció con su voz sensual, quedándose junto a la puerta… como si estuviera lista para huir en cualquier momento.

─Me sorprende que hayas decidido venir.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Siempre escapas a todo ─ su respuesta fue un pequeño bufido sarcástico.

─No veo porque debería escapar a esto.

─ ¿Quieres escapar de mi?

─Vine porque me llamaste. Dime, ¿Qué sucede? ─ le preguntó cambiando el tema, como siempre que no quería responder alguna de sus preguntas.

─Es complicado ─ dijo parafraseándola por las miles de veces en las que esa era su única respuesta. Ella le sonrió.

─Bien, entonces oficialmente he perdido tiempo

─ ¿Crees que te hago perder el tiempo? ─ preguntó poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella.

─En este momento… sí, así que dime… ¿A qué me has llamado?

.-

.-

─ ¿A qué has venido? ─ Ada bufó, no estaba para jugar sus malos juegos. ─ sólo quiero hablar contigo, ven.

Después de decir tal mentira, Kennedy se alejó nuevamente y tomó asiento en la cama; ella no le siguió, se quedó en su lugar.

─Ven ─ le dijo estirando su mano e invitándola a acercarse a él. La espía se acercó con sus pasos felinos y cautelosos, como si se tratase de un animal en plena cacería, tomó asiento sobre la cama sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos de Kennedy.

─Habla ─ Ada realmente esperaba que Leon no hubiese descubierto el juego que le había jugado a su esposa, no porque le fuera a importar algún regaño sino más bien porque eso sería, exponerla a "aceptar" que de hecho había querido conocer a la dichosa Kate… y aceptar ese tipo de cosas no estaba ni en sus más locos sueños.

─Así que… ¿Qué tal las cosas en casa?

─No estoy aquí para tus juegos Leon

─Pero yo siempre eh estado para los tuyos ¿verdad? ─ El rubio ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar el enojo en su voz.

─Dime… ¿Qué tal las cosas en tú casa? ─ dos podían jugar ese juego.

Leon no contestó, sólo frunció los labios y se lamentó por haber preguntado primero.

─Al parecer no muy bien ─ el rubio siguió sin contestar, aprendería que ella no era un peón ─ Bien… ahora dime ¿Por qué me has citado en este antro de mala muerte?... realmente espero que sea importante.

─Creo que es bastante obvio por qué estamos aquí

─Ilumíname agente Kennedy ─ claro que lo sabía, lo había aceptado al momento que decidió tomar las llaves y entrar en esa habitación.

.-

.-

Leon se abalanzó sobre ella sin decir ninguna otra palabra, aprisionó los labios de la que era su mujer por derecho, uniéndose en un beso profundo y amargo que sabía a dolor y a traición. Ella le correspondía de la misma forma, con una lujuria oculta y deseos de poder en cada simple movimiento de sus labios o de su lengua que se impacientaba por tomar el control de la situación. El cuerpo del cenizo la empujó sobre la cama haciendo que cayera de espaldas sobre el sucio colchón, las manos de Kennedy no tenían la más mínima intención de esperar algo, necesitaba desesperadamente tocarla, sentirla… una de ellas se condujo directo hacia su pecho mientras que la otra subía su falda revelando la cantidad de piel de sus piernas que le enloquecían desde la primera vez que la había visto y que seguían causando el mismo efecto en él.

Por su parte, Ada ya había colado sus propias manos bajo la camisa del rubio, sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos, tocando cada parte de ese hombre que por años había sido el protagonista de sus sueños más íntimos; aunque claro, esa era una de las tantas cosas que morirían con ella.

La espía reprimió un gemido al sentir dos dedos del agente corriendo su ropa interior a un lado y rosando la entrada de su intimidad, la verdad no quería hacerle sentir que lo estaba disfrutando (aunque seguramente él ya lo había notado debido a la humedad entre sus piernas) la razón por la que quería mantenerse oculta era simple… orgullo, tan simple y sencillo como eso; la morena sabía que ese rubio era suyo por derecho, pero ella no quería demostrarle que había deseado el momento de tenerlo tan cerca y en una situación tan extrañamente excitante como la que estaban teniendo… eso hubiese sido un desastre para toda la fachada que había creado con él en todo ese tiempo. No obstante y para su pesar, este pequeño acto no pasó desapercibido para el cenizo que empujó sus dedos en su interior, deslizándose ayudado por la propia excitación de la mujer.

─Gime ─ le gruñó al oído; faltó poco para que la espía se mordiera los labios con tal de no hacer lo que le fue ordenado. No era su juego y no lo haría…

Él estaba excitado como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo y la sensación del abrazo de las paredes internas de la espía no hacía más que encenderlo; había soñado con el momento en el que finalmente pasara… juntos en una cama… solos y sin embargo él sólo podía pensar en aquel estúpido hombre que la tenía siempre.

─Gime ─ repitió mientras aumentaba ligeramente el ritmo de sus movimientos. Wong soltaba pequeños suspiros de placer mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del agente sin importarle si quedaría alguna marca que delatase los sucesos; la verdad no quería destruir una familia… pero Leon era suyo y siempre lo sería, aún cuando no fuera ella quién se despertara a su lado todos los días… él le pertenecía y punto.

La espía movía levemente sus caderas incrementando el ritmo de las acciones de Kennedy, dándole a entender indirectamente que disfrutaba de él; al ver esto y no obtener su deseada respuesta salió de ella e inmediatamente llevó sus falanges a la boca de la mujer, permitiéndole degustar su propio sabor. La imagen no hizo más que excitar y en cierta forma herir y molestar a Leon… ¿por qué? Celos, tan sencillo como eso. El se incorporó sobre ella para poder morder su cuello, para marcarla, para dejarle en claro a ese idiota que Ada Wong era suya.

Un pequeño gemido de dolor y reproche se escapó de los labios de la morena, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gruñido de advertencia que se asemejaba al de un animal intentando alejar a otros de su presa y Ada... ella no era una presa, ella era la cazadora, la maestra de marionetas y ese rubio no iba a tenerla bajo su pulgar. Con un rápido impulso las posiciones cambiaron, por un segundo sus ojos de jade se encontraron con sus orbes azules y pudo ver todo lo que ella sentía, el ligero dolor, el enojo, la traición, un agridulce veneno en forma de lujuria que ya estaba en las venas de ambos, corriendo y esparciéndose por sus cuerpos; haciendo que desearan más, más de todo lo que no habían tenido por años.

Volvieron a unirse en un beso profundo y desesperado por control, el dolor del primero beso que habían tenido en aquella calle había vuelto ahora que ambos conocían la verdad sobre aquella persona que les había robado la vida; en él se reprocharon el tiempo y sus decisiones, sus labios pelearon entre mordiscos perdidos que todo lo aumentaban… la euforia, la lujuria… el extraño dolor… todo parecía crecer con ese sabor tan añorado.

El rubio rompió el beso y la empujó un poco para poder quitar la blusa que su amante traía puesta, él no se preocupó mucho por los cuidados al remover la prenda, simplemente la quería fuera del camino y así lo hizo, por primera vez vio de verdad el cuerpo esbelto que su mente, ayudada por sus sugestivas ropas, siempre había trazado en sueños solitarios en donde él era el único que la poseía. Otra oleada de celos lo recorrió por completo al ver la cicatriz de Raccoon, esa cicatriz que era la muestra de su amor por él… y sin embargo otro hombre la tocaba, la manchaba, ensuciaba esa prueba y lo peor, era que ella se lo permitía; entonces supo que no quería estar bajo ella… no debía estar así… él tomaría lo que le era suyo y no caería en sus juegos tramposos de dominio, no otra vez. La tomó por la cintura y la regresó a la posición anterior, Wong gruñó molesta; Leon sonrió ladino, con el fuego del enojo y el dolor brillando en sus luceros azules.

─Este ya no es tu juego ─ Le dijo mirándola a los ojos para luego hundirse en la unión de sus pechos y tomar entre sus labios y dientes cada porción de piel que pudiera mientras su compañera soltaba casi imperceptibles quejidos cargados de una mezcla de dolor y placer. El ojiazul descendió con una ruta fija, al llegar a su destino, subió más la falda de la espía para que no estorbara, separó sus piernas y se internó entre ellas para reclamar su premio, el único problema era la hermosa pieza lencería que obstruía el paso; le llamó la atención la sensualidad que tenía la misma y una vez más sintió su sangre hervir. No fue difícil romper la fina tela, de hecho era un paso que pudo haber evitado, pero no quería hacerlo, quería asegurarse que ese bastardo no volviera a ver a Ada con esa prenda. Una vez con el camino libre se sumergió en ella para beber del icor que manaba de entre sus piernas producto de la excitación del momento, excitación por él y por nadie más que él.

Wong se retorcía de placer y cada vez, la tarea de intentar contenerse de emitir sonido alguno se volvía más complicada, apenas sus suspiros se hacían más audibles el cenizo aumentaba el ritmo de los deliciosos movimientos de su lengua sobre su zona más sensible, obligándola involuntariamente a gemir suavemente y cada vez que esto sucedía, ella casi podía sentirlo sonreír orgulloso ante su proeza. Sin embargo, sin importar cuando se negara a darle el gusto de escucharla disfrutar de sus acciones, no podía (ni quería) reprimir el orgasmo que sentía llegar.

Kennedy, podía decir por el ritmo de su respiración y la tensión de los músculos que podía alcanzar a tocar que el clímax estaba cerca; una vez más deslizó dos dedos en su interior mientras su lengua continuaba estimulando el clítoris de la mujer, no faltaba mucho, aumentó su ritmo y un sonoro gemido se escapó de sus hermosos labios carmesí. Leon dejó su tarea una vez que supo con certeza que ella había alcanzado el orgasmo, no era como que en ese momento precisamente y con el enojo y el dolor que cargaba se preocupara mucho por su placer, más bien, sabía de sobra que era su turno, su turno de entrar en esa fémina que derrochaba sensualidad y misterio… sin esperar ningún comentario u orden se deshizo de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior revelando su exuberante hombría que clamaba por la mismísima e infame Ada Wong que aún parecía intentar recuperar el aliento.

Ada lo sintió caliente y palpitante en su entrada, cerró sus ojos, la verdad, no podía decir que no lo deseaba… eso estaba más que claro, sólo que no lo diría aún cuando su cuerpo lo demostrara mil veces ella no le regalaría el poder. Ahogó un pequeño grito cuando entró de una sola y rápida embestida, definitivamente ese hombre no calzaba pequeño, sus movimientos no eran para nada los de un principiante. Esto, de alguna forma extraña molestó terriblemente a la morena; ya no era el novato de Raccoon, ahora era todo un hombre experimentado en el sexo; ciertamente le resultaba difícil de creer que aquella mosca muerta que había conocido en ese supermercado haya sido la que le había instruido en las artes amatorias y le resultaba insoportable la idea que ese estereotipo de mujer perfecta pudiera disfrutar de alguien que le pertenecía a sólo a ella. Sus embestidas eran fuertes y estables, le provocaban algo de dolor que se perdía en medio de todo el placer que le provocaban.

─Di mi nombre ─ volvió a gruñir el rubio mientras sus arremetidas se volvían más fuertes. Ada, en respuesta, se inclinó un poco y tomó su boca una porción del cuello de Leon sólo para hacer una succión sobre su piel, muy probablemente eso dejaría una marca…

La espía rodeó al agente con sus piernas, disfrutando por un segundo de la profundidad de la penetración para luego mover su cadera y sacarlo de su interior pero no de su agarre; un impulso y todo estaba como siempre debió ser, con el cenizo debajo y la morena sobre él. Ella le sonrió y se acercó a él, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

─Siempre es mi juego, guapo ─ le dijo con el mismo tono ladino que él había usado con ella. Kennedy se inclinó un poco intentando aprisionar una vez más sus labios, pero la fémina fue más rápida y le impidió el contacto ─ entiéndelo

─No soy tu peón ─ espetó. Ada volvió a sonreír mientras se alejaba de él y llevaba una de sus manos detrás de sí, para tomar en ella el miembro aún erecto y húmedo del rubio, lentamente lo ubicó de nuevo en su entrada para empujarlo en su interior con un rápido movimiento de cadera que hizo que el ojiazul se estremeciera ante la sensación. No podía negar que la sensación de estar dentro de ella era inigualable.

Los movimientos en vaivén de la mercenaria eran rápidos y sin lugar a dudas aceleraban el clímax de Leon quién comenzaba a gruñir y retorcerse al sentirse llegar. Wong sonrió al ver la tensión en sus facciones mientras ella misma se entregaba al placer; se sorprendió un poco al sentir las manos de Kennedy en su cintura, dispuestas a tomarla para marcar el ritmo del acto.

Sus respiraciones se agitaban, sus suspiros se hacían sonoros y finalmente ambos cedieron a las sensaciones del otro, la pequeña guerra de poder había acabado cuando susurraron sus nombres en el mismo momento en el que sus latidos sincronizados y sus cuerpos alcanzaron la cima del gozo.

Exhausta y medio vestida cayó junto al cenizo que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, que ella. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra.

.-

.-

Kate había tenido esos días en los uno desea quedarse en cama para no seguir retando a los hados a cagarle aún más el día… y aún cuando hubiera deseado hacer eso habían mil cosas por hacer en el manejo de su casi solitario hogar. La verdad extrañaba a su esposo, el pobre hombre se la pasaba trabajando y hacía algún tiempo que no habían tenido la verdadera oportunidad de hablar… de hecho Kate tenía la horrible sensación de sentirse sola, incluso cuando ese hombre estaba en casa; pero ella no era el tipo de mujer que acepta los problemas en su perfecto matrimonio… no… Kate los arreglaba y esa noche lo arreglaría todo, si bien hacía unos días habían tenido una excelente sesión de sexo (de esas que ella casi consideraba perdidas debido al cansancio de Leon o bien a sus tardías llegadas que usualmente se perdía por no estar despierta cuando sucedían) hacía mucho que no mantenían esas charlas largas y simples que tanto llenaban el espíritu de la pareja; bien, ese era el día para tener una.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del móvil de Leon… estaba apagado, seguramente se había quedado sin batería, solía pasarle bastante; su esposo era un hombre ocupado y a veces olvidaba realizar pequeñas tareas como cargar su celular por las noches, o quizás estaba en alguna reunión importante; como fuere, decidió que lo mejor era no molestarlo.

Una media hora después, el aparato sonó avisando la entrada de una llamada; una voz conocida y femenina se escuchó del otro lado.

─ ¿Kate?

─Hola, Helena ¿Pasó algo con Leon?

─De hecho, quería saber lo mismo… no se ha aparecido por aquí…

La rubia sintió su pequeño mundo sufrir un terremoto.

.-

.-

Luego de recobrar el aliento por unos minutos, Ada se levantó y comenzó a poner sus ropas en su lugar, el rubio a su lado la observó hacerlo y no pudo evitar sentirse algo dolido por el evidente desinterés de la mujer en lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos.

─ ¿Es todo? ─ preguntó

─ ¿Qué más quieres, Leon?

─ ¿Por qué lo minimizas?... no voy a permitirte eso

─No pienso maximizar esto

─ ¿Vas a decirme que fue un error? Sabes que no se sintió como un error ─ eso era cierto, se había sentido como muchas cosas menos como un error. La morena no contestó nada, sólo siguió ocupada en su tarea ─ Yo te diré que fue un error… casarte con ese idiota

─Es el padre de mi hijo ─ siseó amenazante.

─Yo debí serlo ─ dijo el rubio en un susurro triste.

─Pero no lo eres ─ su respuesta tuvo un tono cortante e hiriente para ambas partes.

─Porque no me dejaste ─ reprochó Leon en defensa

─No, no Leon… no lo eres porque no te interesó serlo ─ espetó para acomodar el último detalle de su vestimenta y poner su mano en el pomo de la puerta. Kennedy entendió cada una de las palabras que dijo y sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho.

─Ada espera ─ su épica frase, una vez más… la frase que ella menos quería escuchar, una vez más salía de sus labios y una vez más la desgarraba por dentro. Como siempre pretendió no escucharlo o ignorarlo descaradamente y salió de la habitación dejando a Leon en ese lugar.

* * *

**Tiempo de responder revs :3 wiiii**

Kris. : Amiga! espero que te guste el cap, sabes que trabaje bastante en él y espero que sea de tu agrado n.n ya sabes que siempre te agradezco tu apoyo y tu tiempo para hacerme compañía en las noches :3

**AdaHetfield6: jejeje bieeen, se que te parece un poco pronto para el lemmon, pero espero que te guste XD por cierto ahora me dedicaré a lo nuestro :3**

**MissWong y Yani: ¿Notaron que no puse sus debates internos? sus mentes estuvieron callas ahora jojojo, en fin chicas gracias por su apoyo y espero que les haya gustado el cap ;) Por cierto Yani me alegra que te guste Ada!**

Kmich: SIIIIS! gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te guste ;)  


**Nelida Roquelaure: ewe yo cumplí mi parte del trato... te toca a tí :3**

**Lynnkz: LEMMON TIME para ti :3 espero que te guste**

**NessAkagami: Amiga! lemmon, lemmon, lemmon XD XD ok... no lo especificaste en el rev... pero se que lo querías... nosotras siempre queremos lemmon **

**Gloria, Carla, Jess, FranLee, Fer (x2), Guest y AdaKennedy: wow gracias por su apoyo! no saben lo que significa para mi!, espero que les guste el nuevo cap!  
**

**Cami: aqui tienes el cap picarona XD me convenciste de seguir con esta historia antes de lo previsto XD**

**Motoko Draculia: O.O aqui esta... aqui esta no me mates!**

**Fatty rose malfoy: espero que te guste esta edición de LEMMON TIME XD gracias por tu apoyo amiga!**

**BlackAda: Te extraño T_T y si, Ada la cago y algo me dice que la seguirá cagando o.O gracias por comentar amiga!**

**Nikelini: AQUI ESTA! XD XD espero que te guste y gracias por tu apoyo ;) es muy importante para mi**

**Bien eso es todo por ahora, espero que lo haya disfrutado y siempre que Cami me siga apurando XD seguire actualizando LOL... GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!**


	6. Dulces sueños

**Bien, este es el nuevo cap, perdón por la tardanza! perdón perdón perdón! x.x espero que lo disfruten, esto es algo un tanto diferente, es un experimento, de hecho no espero que les guste pero no pierdo nada con intentar algo extraño por aqui, ojalá les guste :3**

* * *

No hicieron más que las simples palabras que la mujer pronunció para que Kennedy supiera que había sido él quien la había cagado; todos los años que había pasado pensándose una simple víctima de los juegos de Wong le estallaron en directo en el rostro.

_Tiene razón en cada una de sus palabras… no le demostraste nada… nunca._

─Ada, espera ─ repitió mientras cerraba tras de sí la puerta e intentaba acomodar sus ropas lo mejor que podía. La morena hacía, como siempre caso omiso a sus palabras; en su interior se preguntó porque nunca había insistido con ella, por el simple hecho que siempre se creyó un peón en sus juegos, una marioneta más, pero… como fuere, ya la había perdido una vez… bien… varias veces, pero esa no sería una de ellas.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Leon? ─ pudo jurar que escuchó un tinte de dolor y enojo en su voz, cosas que no se reflejaban para nada en su rostro, siempre estoico.

─No te vayas…

─ ¿Para qué quieres que me quede? ¿Para seguir con este estúpido juego?

─Es el juego que tu empezaste ─ replicó el rubio levantando la voz, sintiendo la rabia recorrerlo una vez más ─ tú, que tienes el corazón en el lugar equivocado, que juegas conmigo a tu antojo, que me usas a tu gusto y parecer para llegar a tus propios objetivos

─ ¿Qué alternativas tenía? ¿Pensaste en ello? ¿Acaso pensabas que no me importabas o que me encantaba alejarme de ti, qué sólo te usaba? ─ Leon bajó levemente la mirada, esquivando sus ojos de jade que se posaban sobre él, buscando la respuesta que ambos sabían y que él no quería decir ─ Si te hubiese querido muerto, si no me hubieses importado nunca, te habría matado en Raccoon o te habría dejado morir…

─Pero siempre estuviste allí ─ susurró aún evitando la mirada de la morena y sintiendo el peso de su estupidez en sus hombros.

─Sí, siempre estuve allí, sólo que eres tan ciego como un pez muerto, eres incapaz de ver más allá de tu nariz ─ dicho eso la fémina giró sobre sus talones y dio unos pasos antes de pararse en seco ─ y mi corazón está en el lugar correcto… con Damian.

─Es mentira ─ dijo luego de un corto silencio… ella no podía decir eso… ¿No se cansaba de lastimarlo, de pisotear su corazón?... aunque sabía bien que tenía merecido que le hiciera daño después de todo lo que había pasado ─ sabes que es mentira.

─Tu siempre estás seguro que te miento ¿no es así?

─No siempre… pero ahora sé que lo haces, lo veo en tus ojos, lo siento, lo sé

─ ¿Y cuál crees que es la verdad? ─ preguntó dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con su desalineada imagen, su camisa estaba fuera de su pantalón y mostraba varias arrugas en la parte de la cintura, su cinturón estaba a medio poner y su cabello era un desastre.

─Que eres mía, esa es la verdad… no me importa que tengas en tu dedo ese anillo, eres mía, Ada…

─No te pertenezco, ni a ti ni a nadie

─Engáñate… pero sabes que es cierto; no lo dices, pero sé que me amas… lo sé… sé que me correspondes

─No tengo nada que decirte, Leon ─ suspiró casi frustrada.

─Dime que me amas como yo a ti─ ella simplemente no contestó ─ bien… si no quieres decirlo, bien… sólo dime algo…

─ ¿Qué?

─Dime que pasarás dos días conmigo… ─ esa era su última carta, no sabía de dónde había salido ni cómo la jugaría… pero allí estaba, haciendo un movimiento desesperado por impedir que esa mujer se le escapara como agua entre los dedos una vez más.

.-

.-

La propuesta no tenía sentido ¿Porqué lo hacía? ¿Qué ganaba? ¿Qué intentaba demostrar?

_Quizás intenta hacer algo para variar…_

No es el momento

─ ¿Por qué? ─ preguntó con una ligera curiosidad.

─Quiero que vivamos _eso_ por un momento… por favor… ─ ella sabía bien a lo que se refería, a estar juntos sin problemas, sin culpas (aunque fuera imposible), sin algún loco que quiera matarlos, dormirse juntos y despertar juntos, fingir por unos días que sólo importaban ellos y nada más… Wong abrió la boca para responder y nuevamente el incipiente sonido de su celular rompió el momento.

─ ¿No puedes apagar esa cosa? ─ bufó molesto.

─ Diga ─ Habló la fémina con su voz fuerte y clara

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ la voz grave de su marido resonó del otro lado.

─Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien ─ debió saber que llamaría… no había dicho ni a donde se iría ni porque.

─Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿Volverás pronto?

─Sí, en una hora más o menos

─Bien, debo ir a una misión dentro de algunas horas y cuando fui a verte no estabas

─ ¿Te tomará mucho tiempo? ─ preguntó refiriéndose a la misión, la verdad ella amaba sus misiones, pero se preocupaba cada vez que Damian tenía una.

─No lo creo, regresaré mañana. Quiero verte antes de irme ¿podrás venir?

─Saldré enseguida ─ la comunicación se cortó después de sus palabras.

─ ¿Es él? ─ preguntó el rubio con un ligero matiz de dolor en su voz.

─Debo irme

─Quiero verte de nuevo… ─ ella también lo quería, lo deseaba, la propuesta del rubio era tentadora y en cierta forma era como si ambos lo necesitaran, como si necesitaran al menos por una vez profesar ese amor que ardía en su interior. ─ ten presente lo que dije…

.-

.-

Al final, esa parte en su interior, sabía que aceptaría, porque sentía lo mismo, no lo admitía, pero él lo sabía, lo sentía en su fuero interno, sentía el amor de esa mujer latente en su ser… como la primera vez que había sentido el sabor de sus labios y había conocido su cariño.

_¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias de lo que estás por hacer?_

Lo vale

Ada ingresó en su corvette rojo y el rubio la vio perderse en la distancia. Le dolía que al final siempre fuera así, que tuvieran que alejarse el uno del otro y lo peor… que lo dejara por ir a encontrarse con ese hombre detestable; sin embargo, Leon había dejado su olor y su marca en ella… ese idiota sabría que ahora él había aparecido para reclamar lo que era suyo.

.-

.-

Damian se preparaba para su siguiente misión, con suerte no sería complicada y estaría de vuelta en menos de 24 hs. De todas formas eso no le preocupaba, viviría por el simple motivo que tenía dos personas esperando por él en casa, esperando su regreso. El castaño sonrió ante esa idea, se sentía genial tener a alguien al volver de una misión y, ciertamente, en un punto de su vida, había sido una idea tonta, una utopía, algo que simplemente no debía ser para él por el simple hecho que era un mercenario… pero sólo bastó verla una vez para saber que todo sería diferente… para desear que todo fuera diferente.

.—.-

_No más que una mirada de sus ojos verdes, sólo eso fue suficiente para que él prácticamente cayera ante ella; la primera vez que la vio, estaba seguro que no era el tipo de mujer que caería en sus trucos de seducción fácilmente… ella necesitaba que le dediquen más tiempo… definitivamente requería mantenimiento y no había otro hombre vivo que pudiera darle lo que él le ofrecería._

_Los primeros tiempos fue reacia, casi ni lo notaba (o lo ignoraba por completo), pero no importaba, porque él sí la tenía en cuenta; no fue hasta que llegó de su gran éxito en España cuando se dignó a regalarle una palabra y no fue hasta bastante tiempo después que accedió a acompañarlo en algo tan simple como una cena._

─_Es bueno que hayas aceptado venir_

─_Insististe demasiado ─ contestó ella al momento que agitaba levemente la copa de vino rosado en su mano. Él, levantó una ceja… era cierto, pero también era cierto que ella no se dejaba llevar por insistencias._

─_Es decir que si un perdedor hubiese insistido contigo ¿le habrías dado oportunidad?_

─ _¿No se la estoy dando? ─ preguntó con una pícara y sarcástica sonrisa._

─_Touché ─ sonrió… eso le enloquecía de ella, su velocidad para contestar todo… aunque la verdad, le enloquecían muchas cosas de esa mujer._

─ _¿Porqué insististe tanto?_

─_Hay cosas por las que vale la pena pelear ─ ella levantó una ceja incitándolo a continuar ─ ¿Porqué peleas tú?_

─_No tengo una pelea real… soy muy objetiva, siempre que me guste la cantidad de ceros en un cheque, haré lo que sea ─ respondió fríamente._

─_Eso no es cierto, sé sobre ti, traicionaste a Albert Wesker por una causa… _

─_Te la acabo de decir ─ le interrumpió._

─_No… todos peleamos por algo_

─_Somos mercenarios, nuestra pelea es la que nuestros jefes deciden que sea_

─_Entonces… ¿Por qué elegimos a nuestros jefes? ─ el castaño sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su propia copa de vino._

─_Touché ─ respondió la morena con una media sonrisa ─ ¿Cuál es tu pelea?_

─_Redimirme por mis pecados eliminando la escoria que elimino e impidiendo las cosas que impido, ganar dinero mientras lo hago y conquistarte._

─_Suena a que tienes toda una lista de utopías._

─_Hay algo que debes saber de mí, Ada… no me rindo nunca. _

─_Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Damian. _

─_Lo sé… y creo que el mensaje también se aplica a ti… dime ¿Cuántos hombres tienen el gusto de salir contigo? ─ Ella no contestó, sabía que era una pregunta capciosa en la que cualquier respuesta le haría perder terreno._

_.-.-_

Kate Kennedy mordía su labio inferior y buscaba entre las ropas de su esposo algún indicio que le dijera que él alguna vez la había engañado… buscó, buscó y buscó… no sabía qué… sólo algo; recordó que su amiga alguna vez le comentó que había encontrado en la camisa de su marido un recibo de una cena para dos y el recibo de un hotel. No había nada de eso, ni siquiera algún cabello o restos de un perfume que no fuera el suyo o alguna marca de lápiz labial… no había nada. Quizás sólo se estaba volviendo muy paranoica, no era una mujer con celos enfermizos, pero tenía el latente y terrible temor que algún día Leon la dejaría por otra mujer, quizás por esa Ada o quizás por otra… y eso era doloroso, porque a pesar de saber que no le correspondía su amor con la misma devoción y la misma pasión que ella… lo amaba, era el hombre más importante de su vida y nada ni nadie cambiaría ese hecho en su vida; Leon S. Kennedy era el padre de su hija, el amor de su vida y no permitiría que sus propias ideas de inseguridad manchen su amor hacia ese cenizo.

.-.-

_Le resultaba difícil de creer que él la hubiese invitado, mil veces había pasado a su lado y casi nunca le dirigía algo más que una mirada y un seco saludo que rosaba la cordialidad y la obligación, Leon era casi una leyenda entre las féminas del gobierno, su semblante callado, algo frío y esos extraños toques de sensualidad siempre habían llamado la atención de mil mujeres que se desvivían por la mirada de sus ojos azules. Quizás era por eso mismo que ella se había pasado todo el día arreglándose para su cita con ese hombre que se dedicaba a romper tantos corazones como se encontrara en su camino… seguramente, por que el suyo había sido roto más de una vez; pero… ¿quién no había pasado por eso y lo había superado? Todos lo superaban, no había un amor tan grande o tan obsesivo que pudiera dejar una herida tan profunda que tardara tanto tiempo en sanar._

─ _A sí que… cuéntame tu historia ─ dijo Kate con un tono dulce y tranquilo._

─ _¿Para qué quieres saber? ─ respondió él con un resoplido, casi amargo._

─_Para conocerte un poco más ─ el rubio frente a ella frunció los labios._

─_Era policía… pero sólo por un día… mi primer día de trabajo hubo un apocalipsis zombie; Raccoon City ─ él tomó un poco del licor en su vaso y Kate pudo ver el dolor de las memorias en sus ojos azules que con cada palabra parecían oscurecerse aún más._

─ _¿Cómo sobreviviste?_

─_Con armas…_

─_No ─ el cenizo levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos verdes pálidos ─ me refiero… a cómo sobreviviste luego de eso…_

─_No lo sé… ─ respondió casi en un susurro mientras evitaba su mirada; ella tomó su mano, sintiendo su pena y haciéndole saber que la compartiría con él._

_.-.-_

─Llegaste ─ sonrió el castaño al ver aparecer a su esposa por la puerta.

─Te dije que vendría ─ le respondió con aquella media sonrisa característica de ella.

─Quería despedirme de ti y de James antes de irme; la misión no durará mucho, con suerte volveré mañana.

─ ¿Irás en solo o en equipo?

─Equipo, Nicholai irá conmigo ─ Damian era un mercenario que trabajaba muy bien en equipos, a diferencia de Ada, cuyas misiones eran mejor en solitario.

─Tengan cuidado

─Volveremos ─ dijo determinado mientras se acercaba a la mujer frente a él y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

─Sé que lo harán ─ si había algo de lo que Ada nunca había dudado era que, de hecho, tanto Damian como Nicholai eran grandes mercenarios que siempre encontraban la forma de salir airosos de cualquier situación. ─ ¿Cuándo te vas?

─En una hora

─ ¿James está con el doctor Hans?

─Sí, aún no termina su clase con él ─ dijo el castaño a medida que depositaba pequeños besos en el cuello de la mujer, dejando un pequeño rastro de sus intenciones. Wong presionó su cuerpo al de su esposo rodeando su fornido cuerpo con sus brazos, sin responder a sus caricias e indirectamente poniéndoles un fin. ─ ¿Pasa algo, Ada?

─No puedes ir cansado a tu misión

─Tienes razón… ─ le susurró Damian, correspondiendo a su abrazo. Ellos no solían sostenerse así, su relación no era la típica muestra de afecto físico, su sistema de cariño y demostraciones era más bien ese lenguaje que sólo ellos entendían… hablar sin palabras, amarse en ese silencio solamente desgarrado por alguno que otro suspiro de placer o algún gemido ahogado; eso eran ellos, silencio, pasión, dolor y peligro; ni más… ni menos y Damian amaba eso, la amaba a ella, amaba todo lo que representaba, todo lo que era, fue y sería.

.-

.-

Leon llegó a la entrada de su hogar con una caja pequeña y una bolsa en sus manos; antes de colocar la llave en la puerta sacudió levemente su cabeza y restregó sus ojos intentando inútilmente de eliminar algún rastro del cansancio reflejado en su rostro… aún sin verse en un espejo sabía que la tarea era imposible por lo que optó por pensar en alguna excusa laboral que mantendría a Kate al margen de cualquier pregunta. Sacó de su boca y botó la goma de mascar con sabor a menta que había comprado a fin de encubrir el penetrante olor a alcohol y humo que salía de su aliento.

Una vez adentro aquella niña de largos cabellos rubios salió a recibirlo y Kennedy sintió una punzada en su pecho… había engañado a la mujer que le había regalado a esa hermosa criaturita que se ponía feliz de verlo todos los días, esa dulce niña por la que daría la vida de ser necesario. Era cierto que no amaba tanto a su madre… pero estaba loco por Emma, era el lazo que lo unía con Kate, un lazo que jamás se rompería porque esa pequeña estaba hecha por ambos y a decir verdad, tenía mucho de su madre, sus ojos verdes pálidos, su sonrisa y su carácter inocente que iluminaba el más oscuro de los días.

─Hola papi ─ saludó la niña con su voz chillona e infantil.

─Hola princesa… ¿te portaste bien hoy? ─ sonrió el rubio. Ella agitó efusivamente la cabeza de arriba a abajo. ─ me alegro que haya sido así, mira te traje un regalo.

La pequeña tomó entre sus manos lo que su padre le ofrecía y saltó de alegría al ver su contenido; la caja contenía una pequeña pecera y la bolsa estaba cargada de agua y tenía un hermoso y colorido pez.

─Gracias papi ─ casi chilló emocionada al ver su regalo. ─ Lo llamaré Oscar

─ ¿Quién es Oscar? ─ La suave voz de Kate se hizo presente en la conversación.

─Es él ─ dijo la niña señalando el pez en la bolsa.

─Que bonito

─Iré a ponerlo en su pecera… ¿me ayudas papá?

─Claro, adelántate, ya voy ─ le dijo a su hija ─ ¿Qué tal tu día?

─Bien, muy tranquilo… ¿el tuyo? ─ al pronunciar la última pregunta Kate sintió su corazón encogerse esperando una respuesta… una mentira.

─Bien, estoy cansado… tuve mucho trabajo

─La cena estará lista en un momento, ve con Emma ─ acto seguido la rubia se retiró pensando que aunque se hacía preparada para el dolor de la mentira inexorable… no lo estaba…

.-

.-

Ada conducía a casa con su pequeño hijo en el auto, James era un niño bastante serio y muy aplicado en sus tareas, disfrutaba de juegos en solitario y pese a estar en un ambiente con otros niños de vez en cuando no se relacionaba muy bien con ellos. Ada estaba feliz de tenerlo, nunca se había imaginado que ese niño saliera de ella, de hecho… nunca había pensado que alguna vez tendría un hijo; pero allí estaba, con ese infante de cuatro años al que amaba más que a nada. La verdad, ella sabía que no era la mejor madre del mundo, pero intentaba hacer por posible por James, su propia madre había sido un ejemplo terrible y nunca había tenido un ejemplo a seguir más que el primitivo instinto que la guiaba en todo lo que se refería a ese niño.

La mujer observó por un momento el rostro pequeño y regordete de su hijo, era muy parecido a Damian, tenía su cabello lacio y castaño, el color de su piel y su sonrisa… James no sonreía mucho, pero cuando lo hacía iluminaba el mundo… al menos iluminaba su mundo; él no tenía mucho de ella, sólo sus ojos y mucho de su carácter. Wong aprovechó una parada para revolver las finas hebras marrones de su hijo, él se dio vuelta para encararla y le dedicó su hermosa sonrisa, acto que ella devolvió.

Una vez en casa la rutina no era complicada, ella le daría una cena y lo acostaría en su cama, el niño se había encariñado mucho con el perro por lo que dormían juntos, a Ada no le molestaba en absoluto, es más, incluso le daba algo de seguridad; ese animal adoraba a su hijo y la espía estaba segura que lo cuidaría.

─Buenas noches ─ dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del infante.

─Buenas noches, mamá ─ respondió el jovencito.

_Te estás ablandando_

No

Ella no se ablandaba, seguía siendo quién era, sólo que ahora tenía alguien por quién preocuparse además de su persona, alguien por quién ella daría todo lo que tenía e incluso lo que no tenía.

_¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cómo sería tener un hijo con Leon?_

No

No podía imaginarlo, no porque Leon no fuera el material de padre (ciertamente ella tampoco era material de madre), sino porque simplemente nunca pensó en tener un hijo.

Luego de terminar con esas pequeñas y extrañas tareas de maternidad la mercenaria se cambió de ropas y se tendió en la gran cama que usualmente compartía con su esposo, definitivamente el día había sido largo y Damian no pudo elegir un peor día para salir de misión, ella sabía que por el resto de la noche, los fantasmas de lo ocurrido en el día la acosarían hasta el amanecer sin la fuerte imagen de su marido a su lado. Y así sucedió, lentamente las imágenes que las noches solitarias de su pasado y su mente habían dibujado sobre cierto rubio comenzaron a aflorar para fundirse con las vivas memorias de lo sucedido en el día… su toque aún ardía en su piel, era una deliciosa herida abierta y lacerante, una quemadura en carne viva que la destruía y la reconstruía de mil formas distintas; una mejor que la anterior, una más dolorosa que la anterior.

La torpeza de sus caricias, la aspereza y la dureza de sus manos, el calor que irradiaba de su piel, sus ojos llenos de deseo y dolor… todo resultaba tan excitante en su memoria como lo había sido en la realidad. Lentamente Wong abandonó la realidad a la que estaba sujeta y cayó presa en el hechizo de Morfeo y de algún otro dios cruel que la transportó a ese mundo en el que ella quería estar.

_El "sistema interno de alerta" que se había perfeccionado con los años y la profesión seguí allí, intacto en ella, cualquier mínimo sonido o movimiento podía despertarla de su liviano sueño y aquel peso sobre el colchón de la, hasta el momento, vacía cama no era la excepción… abrió sus ojos para encontrarse directamente con una par de faros azules que la observaban desde arriba, el deseo destellando en ellos y una ladina sonrisa en los labios que se situaban por debajo de una perfecta nariz que resoplaba levemente. Unos fuertes brazos algo bronceados por el sol abrasador de varias misiones le cerraban el libre paso a la morena, aprisionándola en esa cárcel de piel. Los labios del rubio sobre ella encontraron los suyos rápidamente, uniéndose en una profunda y sensual batalla de deseo y poder; ninguno cedía, ambos tenían un solo objetivo… conquistar. La pelea fue declarada un justo empate, ya que debieron dar lugar al paso del aire que se había escapado completamente de sus pulmones. Jadeante el cenizo se hundió en el hueco del cuello de la espía, depositando pequeños mordiscos y besos acompañados por la ruta que las ásperas yemas de sus dedos trazaban sobre su nívea piel; siendo un conjunto de acciones que le arrancaban mínimos suspiros de placer sumados a algunos reflejos de su cuerpo que reaccionaba a esos toques. _

_La espía unía su cuerpo al del rubio, lo rodeaba con sus brazos, mordía suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y le dedicaba al oído alguno que otro suspiro solitario, disfrutaba ver como esos pequeños y rubios vellos en su nuca se erizaban cuando su aliento impactaba sobre la piel del hombre sobre ella. El campo de acción de Kennedy se expandía al momento que exploraba pacientemente las partes que más le llamaban la atención de su cuerpo; al llegar con sus labios al hombro de la fémina, él se tomó el tiempo de dar una rápida mirada a los senos que se marcaban bajo la fina tela de la ropa de dormir tan sugestiva y sencilla, sus pezones, erectos debido a la estimulación se marcaban aún más y sin duda la visión encantó a Leon que no pudo contenerse de llevar una mano a uno de ellos para poder sentirlo y masajearlo con la intensidad perfecta, ni dolorosa, ni suave… simplemente placentera._

_No fue complicado para Kennedy deshacerse de la fina prenda que estorbaba todo el camino con el cuerpo de la mercenaria bajo él… tampoco era como que fuera a tomarse demasiado tiempo en quitarla, al parecer él deseaba tanto como ella admirar el cuerpo que mil veces se habían imaginado. El cenizo continuó la ruta de sus labios tal y como estaba previsto, haciendo algunas paradas particulares en ambos pechos para continuar por su plano vientre hasta su destino fijo; una vez cerca, levantó la vista mientras con sus manos abría las piernas de su espía para revelar el manjar oculto entre ellas y hundirse en él, explorando con paciencia cada centímetro y cada rincón. Ada se retorcía, gemía ahogadamente con cada movimiento que el rubio le regalaba, entrelazaba sus largos dedos en los dorados cabellos del agente y justo antes que pudiera pronunciar su nombre como una forma de aliento, un par de labios conocidos contuvo la salida de cualquier sonido… Ella reconocería esos labios en el mismo infierno de ser necesario, conocía ese sabor, estaba grabado en su mente y en ella, era el sabor de la seguridad, del cariño, de la confianza; un sabor que sólo Damian tenía… nadie más, ningún otro hombre, ni siquiera Leon. No necesitó abrir los ojos para confirmar lo que ya sabía y sólo se entregó a él, tomando su nuca, trayéndolo más para sí, intentando mantener algo de cordura siendo que el rubio le dedicaba oleadas de placer que clamaban por una liberación en forma de un gemido mientras que el castaño absorbía cada uno de los sonidos ahogados que amenazaban con salir de ella. _

_La espía mordió el labio inferior de su esposo y dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir la fuerte mano de ese hombre que compartía el lecho con ella en su cuello, acariciándola como sólo él sabía hacerlo, con esos toques de devoción y lujuria. El castaño la miraba a los ojos, sus ojos miel y los jade de ella se unieron para dar comienzo a ese lenguaje silencioso que ambos manejaban; él preguntó si amaba al otro y ella asintió. Lo destruía, y lo volvía a ensamblar… tal y como Leon hacía con su persona, con el mismo dolor, con el mismo cariño… con el mismo veneno agridulce que recorría las venas de todos, quemando todo vestigio de razón que pudiera haber en ellos._

_El agente acariciaba sus muslos mientras bebía del icor que manaba de su fuente carnal producto de la excitación del momento, la tensión en sus músculos se hacía presente… el punto estaba cerca; Ada hundía sus uñas en la porción de piel que podía encontrar de su esposo, cuyas caricias tomaban una mejor intensidad y presión… él siempre sabía lo que a ella le gustaba; súbitamente, el castaño se alejó de ella, acarició con una mano su rostro con esa torpe dulzura que muchas veces le caracterizaba y con la otra él mismo dio tres rápidas caricias a su hombría que clamaba por atención. Wong gruñó frustrada cuando Leon abandonó su tarea para recostarse a su lado, donde Damian dormía y luego tomarla por la cintura para llevarla sobre él; una vez más, sus ojos se encontraron y se fundieron en el deseo, en la pasión, en esa pequeña rabia que aún quedaba en ellos, contaminando los restos de su amor. El cenizo se deslizó rápidamente en ella, la sensación del cálido abrazo y de la ardiente dureza los hicieron gemir a ambos, un gemido que Damian no pudo detener._

_La espía dio un vistazo a su esposo que parecía contemplar con dolor y excitación el hecho que su esposa disfrutaba de otro hombre, pero no tardó en unirse de nuevo y continuar con su determinante labor de impedir que otro sonido que no fuera para él se escapara de sus labios carmesí; ella sumergió la creciente hombría de su marido en su boca, engullendo cada centímetro, humedeciéndolo con su lengua y ayudando con su mano a alcanzar la zona que no podía llegar. Por su parte, Leon gemía en su oído, le dedicaba palabras que no podía entender… de hecho, sólo sabía, por los gruñidos de Damian, que él no estaba de acuerdo con lo que sea que el rubio decía; las embestidas del agente eran firmes y estables, acompañadas por el acompasado movimiento de las caderas de Ada; ciertamente de no ser porque la mercenaria tenía sus labios ocupados más de un gemido se habría escapado de ellos._

_El castaño se retiró de la boca de su compañera para sonreírle y cambiar de posición detrás de ella, le agradecía que su saliva hubiera lubricado lo suficiente su hombría, Damian acarició su espalda y el contorno de sus perfectos glúteos antes de insertar un dedo en la entrada que de momento estaba reservada para él, la mercenaria se mordió el labio inferior mientras hundía su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Leon que la presionaba fuertemente contra su pecho y clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de la mujer sobre su cuerpo. Baker sabía lo que era suyo y sin duda lo tomaría, sacó su dedo y acarició esa dulce puerta, preparándola para recibirlo. Ada gimió y mordió el cuello del cenizo al sentir a su esposo, ardiente y palpitante pujando suavemente por abrirse paso en ella; Leon notó ese pequeño suspiro teñido con algo dolor que se escapó de los labios de su mercenaria y aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos para distraerla con placer del dolor que el otro hombre le provocaba; los sonidos que ella despedía se convertían en deseosos suspiros de placer. La sincronización de los tres cuerpos con historias y motivos tan diferentes resultaba impresionante, Damian gruñía guturalmente tal y como solía hacer siempre que disfrutaba del sexo, Leon buscaba los labios de la espía pero siempre que los encontraba el contacto debía romperse debido a algún movimiento del castaño que le arrancaba a la morena algún sonoro gemido de placer._

_Perlas de sudor comenzaban a formarse en la frente y el cuerpo de la mercenaria tornándolo más brilloso a la luz que se colaba en la habitación en la que estaban llevando a cabo el pecaminoso e inexplicablemente placentero acto, los suspiros y gemidos ahogados se confundían unos con otros, ya no habían fronteras entre ellos, sólo un lazo de tiempo… un lazo de cariño enterrado que peleaba por salir y uno que peleaba no volver a la tierra de donde había aflorado alguna vez… un lazo de pasado y uno de presente, uno de oscuridad y otro de luz… esos eran los cordeles insanos que los unían en una sola historia bizarra. _

_Mordiscos perdidos, besos que no reconocían formas o lugares, embestidas firmes, suaves, estables, rápidas, lentas… todo llevaba a un mismo lugar, a un clímax… a la cima de una altísima montaña. Wong conocía a Damian y sabía cuando estaba por llegar a su punto culmine y conocía su cuerpo, ella también estaba al borde de la locura misma, incapaz de reconocer las porciones de cuerpo de cualquiera de los dos hombres que se encontraban en su interior, regalándole fuertes olas de placer, marcándola con sus uñas y sus labios, impregnando su olor en su piel y finalmente, llenándola con su ser en una última embestida casi sincronizada y acompañada de gemidos ahogados._

El placer que de sus sueños había sido traducido a su cuerpo, tan real, tan palpable que en el último segundo… cuando ella misma disfrutaba del orgasmo, su sistema la despertó, trayéndola de un doloroso tirón a la realidad. Ada abrió los ojos intentando recuperar el aliento e intentando orientarse espacio-temporalmente en el mismo cuarto reflejado en su sueño; cuando pudo concretar esa complicada tarea se sentó en el borde de la cama y puso sus manos sobre su rostro aún caliente… no podía identificar claramente qué sentía… ¿culpa?, ¿placer?, ¿vergüenza?, ¿satisfacción? No lo sabía, no quería saberlo, lo único que sabía era que algo andaba mal con ella y su tramposa mente.

* * *

**Bien, ahora sí, ustedes saben que SIEMPRE me tomo el tiempo de contestar todos y cada uno de sus hermosos revs, pero son las 4 am y debo trabajar en la mañana por lo que sólo voy a decir que les agradezco muchisimo por leer y dejarme su opinión que significa tanto para mi *-* en fin, no puedo contestar ahora sus revs como siempre, pero les prometo actualizar prontito ok? **

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! **


	7. Familia

**Ok, capítulo 7... verdad que no me tardé nada? *-*okay, okay este cap va principalmente dedicado a mi super amiga y compañera de letras NessAkagami por ser su cumpleaños (según tengo entendido XD). Bien, antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a quienes leen y comentan este delirio, su apoyo significa muchisimo para mi, de verdad. Ojalá les guste este capítulo n.n**

* * *

Una luz fuerte y blanca se cuela por la ventana, iluminando cada objeto y creando por algunos segundos sombras aterradoras.

─1…2…3…4…─ venía uno grande─ 5…

El sonido en las afueras pareció desgarrar la naturaleza, partir la tierra en dos en un crujido espantoso; James cerró los ojos mientras el feroz sonido seguía cantando su canción en el exterior, su cuerpo temblaba y no lo podía controlar. El perro a su lado se encontraba quizás tan asustado como él y se pegaba a su lado.

─Kaiser ─ susurró el niño ahogadamente; el animal levantó la mirada al oír su nombre y los ojos verdes de James se encontraron con los marrones del perro ─ no debemos tener miedo.

El can lloriqueó y se acercó aún más a su amo, pasando suavemente su lengua por la porción de piel en sus manos que pudo encontrar, como si intentara calmar a su dueño, pese a que él mismo se encontraba asustado debido a los desconocidos ruidos que venían de afuera.

─Es sólo lluvia… el doctor Hans me dijo qué sucede con la lluvia, y los relámpagos y truenos y rayos ─ Una nueva luz iluminó casi todo el lugar, las sombras tétricas volvieron a aparecer. El niño cerró los ojos y llevó ambas manos a sus oídos─ 1…2…3…

El cielo volvió a gritar, por suerte con menor intensidad que antes. James se levantó de su cama para observar los daños, caminó a la ventana y observó el terreno, estaba todo mojado, las gotas de agua caían pesadamente sobre la calle y al momento del impacto se rompían en mil pequeñas gotas que, en conjunto parecían crear una especie de nube sobre el suelo; se veía lindo, le gustaba la lluvia, a veces, cuando estaba lloviendo su madre le preparaba una gran taza de chocolate caliente y su padre le contaba esas historias geniales sobre los personaje de cuentos que había inventado… unos hombre valiente, una especie de soldados renegado que se encargaban de los hombres malos del mundo junto con su compañera que era casi igual que ellos, él los llamaba "mercenarios".

James sonrió recordando esa rutina de los días lluviosos, la lluvia no era mala, pero los truenos, los rayos y demás, esos sí asustaban. Un dibujo enorme y blanco, eléctrico se trazó en el cielo frente a los ojos verdes del niño, el dibujo le dio otro color al paisaje, el cielo antes negro se tornó casi violeta y la blancura del trazado pareció romper el lienzo del cielo, dejando una herida enorme que sólo conduciría a otro fuerte grito desgarrador.

El jovencito nunca había visto una escena tan aterradora, debía buscar una protección y rápido, su cama no era segura y no se sentía con la fuerza como correr a la cama de su madre o incluso como para gritar en busca de ayuda; se metió en el rincón más cercano, con una manta cercana tapó todo su cuerpo, alejando las luces extrañas de su visión y tembló…

.-

.-

Aún sentada sobre la cama, la mujer hundió su rostro en sus manos e intentó poner en orden su mente… su maldita mente ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella? Bien, lo que fuere, tenía que arreglarlo y tenía que apuñalar su cerebro con algún objeto como castigo por esa jugada que le había hecho. Ciertamente ya no tenía la edad o el estado civil o las responsabilidades como para andar divagando en esas cosas.

─Maldito Leon─ susurró para sí misma antes de levantarse, necesitaba tomar algo… agua… vodka… una píldora… una píldora con vodka o lo que fuera… estaba encabronada con ese rubio, que volvía a su vida para destruirla.

_Y tú no haces nada para alejarlo_

El sonido de un fuerte trueno le hizo el favor de sacarla de sus pensamientos, no había reparado en el aguacero que sucedía afuera, quizás esa fuerte lluvia haría que el trabajo de Damian se retrasase un poco más… o quizás no, ella sólo esperaba que volviera pronto.

_¿Para qué? ¿Le vas a decir de Leon?_

No

Ada caminó a la cocina con su típico caminar felino, silencioso, era la costumbre que nada quitaría de su sistema; otra costumbre que había adquirido recientemente era la de ver a su hijo cada vez que pasaba por su cuarto en las noches, quizás como una forma de asegurarse que era real, que nadie lo había sacado de su lado.

Wong había experimentado muy pocas veces en su vida la sensación de que el tiempo se detiene y los segundos parecen ser eternos; bien, una de esas veces sucedía en ese mismo momento cuando vio la cama de su hijo vacía y la sangre huyó de su rostro. Cuando su corazón volvió a su lugar de origen se sintió capaz de hacer un paneo del lugar en busca de algún rastro que hubiese dejado el hijo de puta que osaba tocar al niño equivocado.

Sus ojos se movían a un ritmo frenético, evaluando las posibilidades… sin encontrar nada. Una peluda cola y unos pequeños dedos que sobresalían desde un bulto bajo una manta llamaron su atención y sin duda le devolvieron algo de tranquilidad, ahora sólo faltaba que su cuerpo se enterara que su mente ya se encontraba más tranquila. Se acercó al bulto y corrió la tela que protegía los dos cuerpos.

_El perro es todo un campeón_

Es un cachorro

─Mamá─ dijo el infante levantando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su madre. Ella pudo en su hijo el reflejo de un cierto miedo y alivio. Junto a su descendencia, el cachorro bostezaba cansado.

─ ¿Qué sucede, cielo? ─ preguntó acercándose al pequeño niño y poniéndose a su altura.

─Tengo miedo─ dijo en un fino susurro.

─ ¿A qué le temes? ─ Entonces un sonoro trueno resonó en las afueras, el jovencito cerró los ojos instintivamente mientras abrazaba a su madre buscando protección. Una parte de ella se sintió mal por no poder enfrentarse a los dioses y detener o ahuyentar los miedos de su hijo, sin importar que tan infantiles o inocentes fueran, ella se había prometido a ella misma protegerlo y le caía como patada en los ovarios no poder hacer más que calmar al niño.

─Tranquilo… no tengas miedo, ven conmigo ─ le habló en tono calmado y simple mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente y lo levantaba en brazos para llevarlo nuevamente a su cuarto. ─ No pasa nada

─No me gustan los truenos ni los rayos─ murmuró al oído de su madre.

─Los truenos y los rayos son naturales, el doctor Hans te enseñó sobre ellos ¿verdad? ─el niño asintió─ entonces sabes que no debes temerles

─Pero no me gustan… me asustan ─ respondió abrazándose a su progenitora ─ ¿le temes a algo?

_No sabes a cuantas cosas…_

─Sí ─ su respuesta fue corta y clara, ya era suficientemente pesado tener que admitir que le temía a algo. Le sorprendió ver los ojos de su hijo clavados en los suyos luego de pronunciar su simple frase, aún en la tenue luz, Ada fue capaz de ver el brillo de la determinación en sus ojos de jade… esa determinación que había visto en los ojos de Damian y que sabía que se reflejaba en ella misma.

─ Papá me dijo que te cuidara ─ dijo el niño castaño mientras pasaba su pequeña mano sobre el rostro de su madre y ella sintió su corazón dar un vuelco… no se acostumbraba a esa sensación tan cálida que le ofrecía ese niño… no se había acostumbrado (y difícilmente lo haría) pero le gustaba.

_Eres débil_

Es mi hijo, nunca seré débil cuando se trate de él

_Vaya que no eres como tu madre_

No pienso ser como ella

_Cometerás el error en algún momento_

Y lo arreglaré; no soy como mi madre

─ ¿Tú me vas a cuidar?

─Se lo prometí a papá ─ Ada le dedicó una suave sonrisa

─Cuando quieres mucho a alguien, debes protegerlo como sea ─ eso era cierto, ella había protegido una y mil veces a una persona muy importante.

─Lo sé ─ respondió el infante mientras se dejaba colocar una vez más en su cama.

─Pero para cuidar de alguien, debes ser valiente ─ el niño abrió los labios para dar su argumento, pero las palabras quedaron atorados en sus pequeños labios y una expresión de duda y algo de tristeza se dibujó en sus facciones.

─Si tengo miedo, no puedo ser valiente─ su madre volvió a sonreírle y pasó su mano por sus hebras castañas.

─Ser valiente no significa no temerle a nada, significa enfrentar tu miedo

─ ¿Enfrentarlo? ─ el cuerpo del niño ya se encontraba completamente cubierto hasta el cuello por las cobijas que su progenitora había puesto sobre él.

─Sí, ¿recuerdas a los personajes de las historias de tu padre? ─ ella también las oía atenta y sonreía pues no eran más que sus propias anécdotas de misiones adaptadas a los oídos de un niño.

─Sí…

─Bien, a veces ellos también tienen miedo antes de salir a una misión, pero lo hacen de todas formas; enfrentan sus miedos ─ bien, definitivamente ella apestaba a demonios dando charlas emocionales o motivacionales; no eran su fuerte, las palabras nunca lo habían ni nunca lo serían… lo lamentaba por su hijo.

─ ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

─Sólo grábate aquí ─ dijo poniéndole un dedo en la cabeza ─ que no estás solo…

─Bien ─ Ada sonrió y se levantó de la cama, aún necesitaba ese menjunje de alcohol o píldoras… o quizás todo junto. ─ Mamá…

─Dime…

─ ¿Puedes quedarte?

─Me quedaré hasta que duermas ─ el niño sonrió mientras le hacía un lugar a su madre en su cama y ella lo tomaba.

─ ¿Me cuentas una historia?

─Tu padre sabe mejores historias que yo ─ se excusó abrazando al pequeño

─Seguro que sabes una ─ ella suspiró, quizás podría intentar hacer lo mismo que Damian, pero no le saldría tan bien. Había mil misiones de las cuales elegir alguna anécdota y sin embargo una fue la que llegó a su mente primero.

─Era el año 2004, la hija del presidente había sido secuestrada y un agente era el encargado de rescatarla…

.-

.-

Con un último disparo directo en el corazón de su víctima la misión estaba completada; resultaba algo molesto tener que viajar al otro lado del mundo sólo para ver la sangre de otro hombre corrupto esparcirse por el suelo en el nombre de la justicia que él y el pueblo realmente defendían… esa justicia que ahora jugaba desde las sombras con renegados arrepentidos como él, Nicholai y Ada.

En otro momento de su vida, Damian hubiese querido pasar la noche en la ciudad en la que se encontraba (sinceramente, había viajado tanto en misiones que casi todos los lugares eran iguales para él, algunos más pintorescos que otros pero al final… iguales, de todas maneras ya ni se molestaba en aprenderse el nombre del lugar que pisaba), pero ese no era el caso ahora, ahora estaba desesperado por volver a casa antes del amanecer y ver si al menos podía recostarse con su mujer por aunque sea unas horas, aunque eso parecía ser casi imposible; sonrió, quizás no podría esa noche… pero habría mil noches más delante. Bien, él sabía que la misión iba a ser corta, no estaba realmente seguro de qué tanto pero le había dicho a Ada que tardaría más… una mentirilla blanca que le permitía sorprenderla.

─Y… aquí vamos de nuevo ─ suspiró antes de dar la señal anunciando que su trabajo estaba completo.

─Agente Baker, me alegra saber que su misión se ha cumplido con éxito, aunque no esperaba menos. ¿Tuvo algún problema?

─No, para nada ─ sonrió orgulloso

─Ahora lo tienes ─ resonó una voz a su espalda, seguida del martilleo de un arma. Damian, se dio vuelta lentamente para encontrarse con su nuevo "problema".

─No tengo tiempo para esto ─ balbuceó

─Creo que si lo tienes, no saldrás de aquí ni vivo, ni muerto─ el castaño sonrió y se encontró cara a cara con su atacante y con el arma delante de él… era una suerte que Damian no le temiera a las armas, nunca lo haría, demasiadas veces había visto el cañón de una pistola de frente, demasiadas veces había sentido entrar en su piel una bala, demasiadas veces había presionado el gatillo de una…

─Lo dudo ─ sonrió y arremetió contra su oponente, ambos cayeron pesadamente al suelo y el forcejeo por alejar el arma comenzó; esa era una parte divertida del asunto, Baker era fuerte y pudo tener el control de la situación rápidamente, sin demasiados rodeos; después de todo… estaba apurado.

Damian tomó la muñeca de su enemigo y la golpeo repetidamente en el duro suelo bajo ellos hasta que el agarre cedió. Su cabeza golpeó directamente el rostro de su contrincante provocando la ruptura de su nariz y un preocupante sangrado; hubiese sido divertido para Damian jugar un poco más, pero no tenía tiempo, debía acabar con todo rápido; tomó su cuchillo y lo clavó directamente en la garganta del hombre bajo él, con un movimiento limpio lo sacó del interior y observó como ese hombre desfigurado por la sangre, las lágrimas involuntarias que estallaron al romperse la nariz, su tabique desviado hacia la derecha y sus ojos clamando auxilio desesperadamente mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre, sintiendo la vida escaparse de su cuerpo.

─Lo siento amigo, pero tengo que irme, hay alguien esperándome ─ le dijo al moribundo antes de ponerse de pie y salir de ese maldito lugar.

.-

.-

Por primera vez en bastante tiempo Leon se encontraba con serios problemas para dormir… sí, había varias razones que le quitaban el sueño en esa noche en particular, una dama de rojo era una de ellas, el sonido de las gotas de agua que caían afuera e impactaban en su ventana, era otra y la última era la sorpresiva actitud de Kate de dormir de espaldas a él, no le gustaba eso, le daba la terrible sensación de que ella, en efecto sabía lo que había sucedido con Ada y la culpa lo carcomía aún más… aunque hablando claro, si Kate no lo hubiese hecho le hubiese importado muy poco el tener que volver a casa después de la sesión de sexo "voluntario/involuntario" que había tenido con ese personaje de su pasado que no se cansaba de entrar y salir de su vida a gusto y parecer, las memorias de ese momento volvieron a invadirlo, ardieron en él, los labios carmesí de esa mujer rehusándose a gemir, a pronunciar su nombre… el dolor, la ira… la pasión, su húmedo interior esperándolo…

─Mierda─ murmuró para sí mismo al sentir la presión en su entrepierna que su mente había logrado. Se acercó a su esposa y besó suavemente su hombro casi descubierto, esperando despertarla y "disculparse" con cada una de sus acciones. Kate murmuró una palabra inentendible a sus oídos, no sabía lo que era, sólo continuó con sus caricias, pidiendo permiso para avanzar en el cuerpo que tantas veces había poseído en el pasado. Ella se dio vuelta, y sus labios se encontraron en un beso profundo; al romperse, Kennedy observó la fina silueta de su mujer… aún marcada por el embarazo de su hija, él debía admitir que esas marcas nunca le parecieron grotescas ni desagradables, las amaba, le gustaban porque representaban el lazo que los uniría siempre… más allá de todo lo que pudiera pasar entre ellos, siempre estarían unidos por esa niña pequeña que dormía en el cuarto de al lado y también siempre estaría unidos por ese lazo fino de un cariño mentiroso y de antaño que dejaba en ellos dulces recuerdos. Él la quería, la quería mucho, la estimaba, Kate era importante para él…

_Pero no la amas_

No como ella me ama a mí

Y no lo hacía, nunca lo había hecho ni nunca lo haría; sin embargo allí estaba, admirando su belleza, acariciando las marcas que su propio "amor" habían surcado en su piel, besando cada rincón posible de ella… bebiendo de ella y de su cariño hacia él.

_Eres egoísta_

.-

.-

Kate se dejaba hacer, Leon era su debilidad, sus ojos celestes capaces de abrir el cielo, sus caricias capaces de derretirla… ella lo amaba con locura y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos había intentado enamorarlo cada día con sus gestos desinteresados, había intentado mantenerlo interesado con su figura que, después de su embarazo parecía rehusarse a volver a su forma original pero a él no parecía importarle aunque a ella sí… y mucho, se sentía insegura a su lado, cómo si ese hombre fuera el premio de lotería que había ganado casi con trampas, de forma hasta injusta… como si ella jamás fuera a ser merecedora de tal merced de los dioses; y quizás era por eso mismo que Kate se sentía la necesidad de perdonarlo en cada una de sus fallas, sin importar cuáles o cuántas fueran; después de todo… él casi le hacía un favor estando a su lado.

─Te amo─ le susurró al oído cuando él estaba sobre ella, apoyando su punta en su femineidad, listo para entrar. Él suspiró y no respondió nada, sólo la poseyó suavemente, con un cariño casi olvidado y perdido en el tiempo y las memorias de sus inicios… cuándo él no era más que un desastre, un hombre perdido que ella recuperó de la oscuridad, dándole la luz de su propio amor desinteresado y jamás correspondido. Un amor mentiroso que ella conocía muy bien, pero que por alguna razón negaba en su mente aunque su corazón no podía hacerlo y, ciertamente, luego de lo ocurrido esa mañana… su mente tampoco podía negarlo… necesitaba una respuesta… una mentira o una verdad.

Cuando con un último movimiento el rubio terminó, regándose en ella; sólo salió de su abrazo y volvió a tumbarse a su lado. El único sonido entre ellos era el de las gotas de agua caer firmes y constantes en el suelo de las afueras. Kate agradeció que al menos, en esa parte de la ciudad, la lluvia no fuera tan fuerte ya que habría despertado a Emma.

─Leon

─ ¿Mph? ─ murmuró en respuesta

─ ¿Alguna… vez… me has… en…ga…─ las palabras se atoraban en su boca─ engañado?

.-

.-

_Dile la verdad, sé un hombre_

─ ¿De qué viene esto Kate? ─ intentó evadir la pregunta

─Necesito… saberlo─ susurró

─ ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué sucede? ─ estaba casi acorralado

─Sólo… dímelo─ el dolor en la voz de la mujer era evidente

─No voy a hablar de esto ahora ─ gruñó levantando la voz

─Lo necesito ─ ella también estaba elevando sus decibeles. Pero Leon, no tenía intenciones de enfrentarse a ese tipo de discusiones con Kate, casi de un salto se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse fastidiado ─ ¿Qué vas a hacer?

─Dormir

─ ¿Sólo porque no puedes responderme algo tan simple cómo sí o no?

─No, voy a dormir porque estoy cansado, porque me la paso trabajando en un lugar que detesto sólo para darle a mi familia algo bueno ¿y tú me sales con ese tipo de preguntas?

_Serías un político genial… dando vuelta todo_

─Sólo necesito saberlo, si nunca lo hiciste sólo dilo y ya

─Piensa lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo siempre lo haces ─ espetó al momento que él mismo daba la espalda a su esposa. Bien, no era una actitud inteligente, de hecho era tonta… era la misma actitud que su padre tomaba cuando se encontraba acorralado; al menos algo le había aprendido al viejo bastardo, lástima que no fuera nada bueno.

_Enfrentas zombies, BOWs y todo tipo de monstruos pero una mujer te pide que le digas la verdad y te conviertes en el mismo cobarde que era tu padre… Felicidades._

─Sé que no fuiste a trabajar hoy─ le dijo en un tono que reflejaba un reproche que escondía dolor.

─No tienes que andar investigándome─ dijo ofendido, apretando los dientes─ no voy a permitirlo

_Todo tu teatro se va a caer con todo y actores_

─No necesito tu permiso para llamar a tu trabajo cuando no contestas tu celular─ Él, no contestó nada.

.-

.-

Kennedy no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna, Kate sabía que no dormía, su respiración no era relajada, estaba casi bufando, su peso sobre el colchón indicaba que estaba tenso; ella se volvió a verlo, para hacer un paneo sobre los músculos de la espalda de su esposo… y luego no estuvo segura de si quería matarlo… si estaba asqueada… o de si todo era su culpa; como fuere, el punto era que la piel de la fuerte espalda del hombre que amaba, de su hombre, estaba herida, surcada por unas uñas que no eran las suyas, ella no tenía ese hábito, jamás se atrevería a dejar una marca en el perfecto cuerpo de Leon y sin embargo, allí estaban, frente a sus ojos verdes, contándole la verdad que el rubio no pudo pronunciar.

Y ella no supo manejar la verdad.

.-

.-

Ada agradeció que James no hiciera muchas preguntas sobre la historia que acababa de contarle y también agradeció haber escuchado todas las anécdotas que salían de la boca de Damian, al menos así pudo adaptar sus palabras a los oídos del niño que ahora dormía plácidamente a su lado, abrazado a ella.

Wong observó las facciones del pequeño, sin duda era demasiado parecido a su padre, por su parte sus propios rasgos asiáticos parecían a punto de perderse y ella dudaba que fueran a durar otra generación; James casi no tenía esa herencia en su físico, es decir, la tenía, pero no era muy notable. Donde sí era notable era en su tranquilo carácter, al menos, eso le gustaba pensar a la mercenaria, en su familia todos había sido siempre calmos e incluso indiferentes… incluso ella misma lo había sido, o lo era.

El infante se acurrucó aún más en el abrazo con su madre y no estaba segura de qué hacer al respecto, el calor, la suave respiración del niño y su embriagador aroma eran una oferta tentadora para quedarse allí, siendo su guardiana, contemplando y preguntándose secretamente cómo en los mil infiernos, de ella pudo haber salido algo tan perfecto como esa creatura que dormía a su lado. Acarició sus finas y castañas hebras, eso le encantaba, la relajaba.

Por un segundo se imaginó que si ese niño hubiese heredado las rubia cabellera de Leon… o sus ojos celestes… que si el hombre que ella esperara fuera Kennedy, no Damian. Bien, otra razón más para apuñalar su cerebro por pensar ese tipo de idioteces, el rubio y ella ya no tenían nada… o mejor dicho, ya no podían tener nada… aunque… tampoco era como si en algún momento lo hubiesen podido hacer.

_Sí que hubiesen podido, de haber movido bien las cartas, James de seguro se llamaría como Leon_

Igual, nada de eso importaba realmente… ¿o sí?

.-

.-

Nada, nada, ni el mismísimo Satanás le impediría a Damian llegar a casa; una simple lluvia no era el rey de las tinieblas y por lo tanto no lo detendría. Al menos se aseguró que el piloto entendiera el concepto de vivir sin una de las partes más preciadas de su cuerpo que lo definían como hombre y amante; entendido eso, él muchacho se encargaría de hacer su trabajo apropiadamente sin poner estúpidas excusas como el clima… mientras el piloto hacía su labor a él sólo le quedaba descansar.

Baker llegó casi al amanecer, el agua en el ambiente comenzaba a evaporarse lentamente y pintaba a ser un buen día con un clima no muy pesado, parecía una jornada apropiada para pasar algo de tiempo con su primogénito. Entró en silencio, aunque de seguro, Ada ya estaba levantada o a punto de hacerlo. Caminó a su cuarto y sintió su corazón caer a sus pies en pánico al ver la cama vacía… ni una nota, nada… de seguro se había marchado tal y como lo hacía antes, sin decir una maldita palabra. Casi de forma instintiva se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, sólo para asegurarse que no se lo había llevado.

Entonces, la mejor imagen que sus ojos alguna vez pudieron ver, su cerebro tomó una y mil fotografías que jamás se borrarían de su mente… todas iban directo a ese álbum interno que lo motivaba a regresar de cada misión desafiando a los dioses y probabilidades que se pusieran en su maldito camino. Ada junto con James, como nunca los había visto… el niño prendado de la mujer que lo había cargado en su vientre y ella a su lado, en una incómoda posición que de seguro le causaría alguna contractura… no importaba, él podía lidiar con eso y sacar todas las tensiones en el cuerpo de esa fémina.

─Buenos días─ saludó dejando un suave beso en los labios de la espía.

─Buenos días─ respondió en un murmuro, sí, él sabía que si ella no reconociera sus besos, de seguro le habría partido el trasero.─ pensé que te tardarías más

─Mentí… quería sorprenderlos

─Lo hiciste

─ ¿Desayunamos o tomamos una ducha primero? ─ sonrió pícaramente

─Ducha… la necesitas─ dijo poniéndose de pie con cuidado de no despertar al niño.

.-

.-

Y allí estaba a quién él buscaba, la verdad resultaba tan particular que no acabaran juntos, él siempre supo que tenían algo… pero en fin, juntos o no, los destruiría de todas formas, le importaba un carajo quién fuera la persona que estuviera que con ellos, al fin y al cabo, se habían vuelto débiles; especialmente ella, ahora esa mujer no era más que la sombra de la espía y mercenaria que alguna vez había sido.

El niño era callado, el perro parecía seguirlo a todos lados, si no fuera por los ojos y el carácter… jamás lo hubiese reconocido, el bastardito era idéntico al padre.

─Al menos el tipo puede estar seguro que el hijo que le dio la zorra es suyo─ dijo despectivamente. Para él, ella siempre sería una zorra, ni más ni menos.

* * *

**Ok, momento de los reevs! *-***

**AdaHetfield6 y Kmich: jodanse! XD yo sabía que les iba a gustar ese cap XDD**

**Cayendoenelolvido: ya se enterarán XD está todo friamente calculado no te preocupes. Gracias por leer n.n**

**NessAkagami: mujer! feliz cumpleaños! sabes que valoro tu amistad, tus letras y tu apoyo en cada cosa loca y pervertida que emprendemos :3**

**Nelida: XD feliz? ya te leiste todo el cap... debo dejar de malcriarte xD pero que va, me acompañas mujer, y me malcrias tu tambien... :3 **

**Motoko: salió genial lo de AI y espero que te guste este cap también :3 aunque no tiene nada pervertido XD**

**Kris: *-* gracias por tu apoyo y por hacerme compañía mientras "escribo" :siclaro: cuando nos juntamos en skype lo último que hago es escribir porque alguien se queja que parece que golpeo el teclado XDDD ¬¬ **

**AdaKennedyW: Lo prometido es deuda XD me tardé unos minutos más, pero aquí esta! jeje **

**Fatty rose malfoy: amiga! extraño nuestras charlas por inbox, espero que pronto podamos volver a hablar XD y también espero que esto te guste jeje**

**Fran Lee: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :3 espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado y muchas gracias por leerme**

**Agente americano 2: wow que lindas palabras *.* ojalá este cap te guste gracias por tu apoyo**

**Addie redfield: jejeje dios! ojalá te guste y te agradezco muchisimo tu salvaje apoyo n.n**

**Black Ada: SALTAMONTES! te dije que esta noche habría GP XD no hay nada pervert para resguardar tus ojiños (jejeje) pero espero que te guste esto, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu tiempo :D**


	8. Dudas

**WOOOOOOO volví después de tanto tiempo, bueno, la verdad me ha costado hacer este cap; intentaré tardar menos para el próximo n.n bien... me gustaría agradecer a mis amigas May y Mikka por su apoyo e ideas para este capítulo espero que les guste y hem bien... Nelida! mami! mira estoy publicando! estoy publicando! lol.**

**Ok, por cierto, he hecho un outtake de este fic sobre Damian y Ada, se llama "reaction" y pueden verlo si gustan. Muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

* * *

Un golpe en seco fue seguido del sonido de un pesado cuerpo al caer al suelo.

─No estás concentrado ¿qué te pasa? ─ preguntó una voz con un fuerte acento ruso al hombre ahora tendido en el suelo.

─Nada ─ gruñó molesto el castaño que comenzaba a ponerse de pie

─Si no quieres decir nada está bien… pero levántate y concéntrate; o tendré que patearte

Nicholai no era un genio en lo que respectaba a las personas, de hecho no era un genio en ningún aspecto pero conocía a Damian y algo no estaba bien con ese tipo; no era de su incumbencia pero estaba seguro como que disfrutaba matar, que Ada y su nuevo/viejo juguete gubernamental tenían algo que ver en todo ese asunto. Lo malo era que ya no podía o mejor dicho, ya no quería seguir hablando y sermoneando a la fémina con el tema… ¿Por qué? Porque ya había sido demostrado que sus palabras, por más bienintencionadas y honestas que fueren caían en oídos sordos y en una mente que parecía ponerle una barrera a toda la moral que intentaba profesar, Gianovaef sabía que no era el mejor ejemplo de moral, pero que mierda, no quería que su "amiga" arruinara las cosas que había logrado; por eso mismo, lo mejor era ir directo al estúpido meollo… a ese maldito rubio cobarde y debilucho. Pero antes, le daría una paliza a Damian, sólo porque era divertido.

─Me voy, hoy no sirves para entrenar─ reprochó el rubio platinado. Su respuesta no fue más que un bufido.

─No estoy de humor

─Lo sé─ respondió antes de salir por la puerta; al parecer era un buen momento para ver que hacía el agentucho. Nicholai no tardó en encontrar la información que necesitaba sobre él y en poco tiempo ya se dirigía a donde debería estar. Una parte de él esperó encontrarse con la morena para atraparla con "las manos en la masa" pero sabía que eso sólo hubiese sido peor, por lo que agradeció que ella no estuviera allí.

Después de casi dos horas de espera de alguna actividad interesante que pudiera salir de ese enorme (y para su criterio) poco asegurado edificio, el platinado comenzaba a impacientarse por lo que no tuvo mejor idea que comenzar a observar las bellezas femeninas que iban y venían a su alrededor, él era un hombre de criterio, le gustaba el orden y el aburrimiento que se encontraba a flor de piel lo llevaron a clasificar a las féminas por una de las partes más hermosas de su cuerpo… no su rostro… no su pecho… sino su trasero, si, definitivamente el poderoso ruso caía rendido ante un bien formado trasero, y en esos momentos desesperados por entretenimiento había notado muchos buenos, pero uno era el mejor; destacaba del resto por su tonicidad y tamaño, además el entallado pantalón negro que lo tapaba lo hacía aún más apetecible a sus ávidos ojos. Nicholai decidió que era momento de pasar a la segunda etapa de examinadora, debía levantar la vista para poder mirar mejor a la dichosa mujer portadora de tal gracia divina en su retaguardia.

─Por la madre Rusia─ susurró para sí mismo entre sorprendido y alegre por su descubrimiento.

.-

.-

El agua recorría su cuerpo y Damian esperaba que cada una de las gotas que se deslizaban por él se llevaran esos molestos pensamientos de su mente; la verdad él jamás había dudado de su esposa, él no era así… ella jamás lo engañaría, pero el sólo hecho de ver esas marcas en su nívea piel, bueno, era para pensarlo.

─Tonto─ se dijo mientras golpeaba levemente su cabeza contra el azulejo de la ducha obligándose a direccionar su mente a otro lugar… a un lugar que reafirmara lo que él quería creer y no lo que "algo" en su interior le decía que debía creer ─ son sólo unos tontos celos, sin razón.

Baker nunca había sido celoso, porque siempre había estado seguro del cariño de su mujer… claro, desde que estaban casados, pero antes de eso… las cosas no eran así; la duda era constante y él no se sentía más que un simple juguete en las manos una poderosa titiritera. Ya no había razón para sentirse así… ahora ella le decía sin temor o restricciones que lo amaba, se recostaba a su lado, se despertaba a su lado, había llevado en su interior a su hijo, ya no era un juguete.

─Mi mariposa no es así

.-

.-

Harper había estado el tiempo suficiente en el servicio secreto como para saber que alguien estaba esperando por algo, o por alguien y joder, que ella se encargaría de hacerle saber que se había metido en la zona equivocada; esa era "su" zona, mataría a cualquier idiota que intentara joder su trabajo, su país o lo que fuere. Salió del edificio como una de las tantas personas que entran y salen; dio la vuelta a la calle sólo para llegar de una forma más discreta al auto del estúpido que intentaba espiar.

La castaña sacó su arma y abrió la puerta del copiloto sólo para ingresar en el vehículo como si se tratara del propio.

─No puede ser… ¿tú de nuevo? ─ preguntó incrédula y casi ofendida al ver al odioso platinado sentado en el asiento del conductor

─ ¿Disculpa? Eres tú la loca que entra en MI auto y me apunta con una jodida arma; te mataría si no fueras sexy─ reprochó mientras intentaba apartar el cañón del arma de su cuerpo.

─Eso es porque llevas horas estacionado aquí observando mi lugar de trabajo… ¿Me estás espiando maldito pervertido? Y si quieres matarme, te reto a que lo intentes

─ ¿Crees que el mundo gira alrededor de tu perfecto trasero? Pues déjeme decirle, su majestad egocéntrica y rompehogares… NO- ES- ASÍ

─ ¿ENTONCES QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ? ─ vociferó al momento que su puño impactaba directamente en la mejilla del ruso.

─Vine a ver al idiota de tu amigo para matarlo así puede dejar a Ada en paz

─No permitiré que le hagas nada a Leon, sí es un idiota, pero no arruinarás la relación que empiezan a crear con Ada

─ ¿Cuál relación? ─ preguntó sarcástico─ ha! Si… la que no pueden tener debido a que están casados!

─No me digas que tú eres un gran defensor de los matrimonios del mundo, maldito ruso hipócrita

─No soy defensor de nada, pero no permitiré que Ada cometa un error por culpa de ese estúpido debilucho

─No es tu problema

─Tampoco el tuyo pero mira el lado positivo trasero sexy… ─un nuevo golpe impactó en su mejilla pero él apenas pareció sentirlo─ si yo lo mato, lo mataré rápidamente… ¿Qué crees que hará el esposo de Ada si llega a enterarse?

Bien… Harper no había pensando en el esposo de esa mujer, sea quien fuere, si había conseguido que esa femme fatale se convierta en una madre… sin duda sería todo un espécimen masculino de dignas proporciones y definitivamente, con todas las letras. Por un segundo, la sangre huyó del rostro de Helena de sólo imaginar a un mastodonte sin rostro arrancándole la piel a su amigo. Pero luego, esa parte sobreviviente de su hermana la hizo volver a la filosofía en la que ese extraño y ajeno sentimiento del amor podía resolverlo todo.

.-

.-

Definitivamente la culpa parecía ir desapareciendo de su sistema lentamente mientras que era reemplazada por la comezón de verla una vez más, conforme los días transcurrían más complicado le resultaba alimentarse de los recuerdos de sus labios, de su piel, de su voz o del rubor de sus mejillas; sin mencionar que esas memorias se veían contaminadas por las que se mezclaban en su mente sobre su esposa. Le dolía admitir que cada vez se preocupaba menos por Kate y más por Ada.

_Es tu culpa… si no te hubieses casado con Kate sin sentir nada por ella, no estarías así y sobre todo… ella no estaría como ha estado_

Esas estúpidas palabras de su mente derrochaban verdad, una verdad que su lado moral y de "buen hombre" le hacían negar a muerte, ¿amar a esa rubia? Quizás sólo un día… o dos… quizás una semana, o tal vez más; sí, definitivamente más. La amó cuando le anunció que esperaba a su hija… la amó cuando la cargó, cuando sostuvo a esa creatura en sus brazos y luego mantuvo un amor poco constante hacia la mujer que era Kate; pero sin dudas, estaba loco por la madre que había en ella.

Eso era lo que la diferenciaba de Ada

_Pero ella también es madre_

No son lo mismo

_Eres cobarde… un bastardo egoísta y cobarde que no puede decidirse entre dos mujeres, dices que amas a Ada, pero la verdad es que odias que esté casada con otro hombre y Kate… bueno, lo único que te ata a ella es…_

Emma

_Exacto_

No podía negar eso, amaba a su hija como a nada, una sonrisa de su niña y él se olvidaría de todo… ella hacía que todo valiera la pena, incluso un matrimonio como el suyo. Kennedy buscó en su memoria el momento en el que Kate le anunció que cargaba a su hija, luego, cuando rompió fuente y cuando sostuvo el diminuto cuerpo de la niña entre sus brazos temerosos de romperla; esos habían sido los momentos en los que las palabras de amor hacia la mujer con la que había accedido a pasar su vida habían sido sinceras.

_¿Cómo sería Emma si fuera hija de Ada?_

Se parecería a ella… quizás tendría una cabellera negra y ojos azules como los suyos o podría parecerse más a él; no sabía, sólo sabía que sería hermosa –como lo era ahora-. Sinceramente, muy dentro de sí, se odió por imaginar a su princesa con otra madre… y también se odió por no darle a su princesa la madre que siempre debió tener, esa madre que había cargado a otro niño, un niño que era de pura cepa mercenaria… de seguro al crecer sería un gran mercenario.

_Una gran amenaza_

Es un niño

_Es el hijo de Ada Wong… y no contigo_

Le molestaba que los genes de su mujer se hubiesen mezclado con los inútiles genes de ese tipo detestable pero, no odiaba al niño… eso sí, estaba seguro que se convertiría en un mercenario; pero, ese tipo de personas ya habían dejado de ser su problema por lo que ya no merecía concentrar su memoria en ese hecho que no podía cambiar para centrar en su mente, en las cosas que merecían la pena hacerse… por ejemplo, figurar otro encuentro con la morena.

De seguro los mensajes y llamadas serían ignorados épicamente, debía admitir que la última vez que la había visto se había comportado como un perfecto idiota, sin mencionar el hecho que prácticamente la había forzado para tener ese momento íntimo… sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar de su mente ese hecho deshonroso sin siquiera pensar en borrar el recuerdo de la intimidad en sí. Debía haber otra alternativa por la cual pudieran verse sin que despertara alguna sospecha –al menos para ella-, una alternativa… una trampa por la cual él pudiera hacer que su mariposa cayera en la red.

.-

.-

Los últimos días Damian había estado distante y algo confundido o enfadado, por supuesto que ella lo había notado, sin embargo prefirió no emitir comentario alguno sobre la situación por la sencilla razón que se sabía completamente culpable de la misma… su esposo había visto las marcas en su piel.

_Así que tu mejor movimiento es sólo fingir que no pasa nada_

Sí

_Dile de una vez que te follaste a Leon_

No lo haré, porque no volverá a pasar nada con él

_Sí, me parece que ya lo he oído antes… _

Las noches pasaban en un incómodo silencio que decía de todo menos palabras de amor perdidas entre dos respiraciones que se turnaban entre lo agitado y lo apacible… ahora esas silenciosas promesas eran reemplazadas por preguntas que no se atrevían a salir y por respuestas que se ahogaban en la lengua de cada uno; por otro lado, los días se sucedían en una incómoda distancia que no parecía acortarse; el dolor, la duda y la culpa estaban en el aire que ambos respiraban, eso era obvio para las dos partes y gracias a la enorme capacidad de mentir que tenían, la separación abismal que tenían parecía cerrarse de golpe frente a los ojos verdosos de un de niño de cuatro años, ajeno a todas las acciones y emociones de sus progenitores, al fin y al cabo, él no tenía nada que ver en ese innombrable problema.

Wong se había enfrentado a mil cosas con una prodigiosa calma; ciertamente esta, sería una de esas cosas que ella abordaría de ese modo… pero como fuere, joder que necesitaba un "escape" no era lo mismo estar calmada en una misión que eventualmente terminaría literalmente vivir en ese ambiente de alerta y tranquilidad fingida, quizás necesitaba matar a alguien o una misión; sí, eso necesitaba, una misión. Rogó a todos los dioses habidos y por haber por una maldita misión (de preferencia larga) que hiciera el encubierto papel de vacaciones para la mercenaria.

Quizás por ese mismo motivo resultó bastante satisfactorio –y ciertamente perturbador y sospechoso- encontrar en su auto aquel sobre azul con un boleto de avión directo a España, fechado para el día siguiente y una simple nota que decía que los detalles de la misión se darían allí.

Era algo bueno tener una misión "particular" el nombre de la mercenaria jamás había dejado de resonar entre los altos mandos corruptos y no tanto que requerían de sus sutiles servicios… sabían que con ella, jamás serían ni siquiera sospechosos del crimen que querían cometer. Lo bueno era que podría ir tranquilamente y volver en, como mucho, dos días, serían las vacaciones que necesitaba; aunque claro, de seguro Damian sospecharía algo, pero… misiones eran misiones y al final terminaría entendiéndolo.

─Saldré mañana─ le dijo casi desinteresadamente mientras le enseñaba a su esposo el sobre y el contenido, ella no le preguntaba, le informaba.

─ ¿Es seguro que vayas? ─ preguntó elevando una ceja, en el rubro nadie había muerto por desconfiado.

─No sabré hasta que no lo haga, además, lo dejaron en mi auto, quien quiera que sea me conoce, y es mejor que lo conozca también

─Buen punto… ten cuidado

─Siempre

─ ¿Vas a irte mamá? ─ preguntó el infante con un tono algo decepcionado

─Si, cariño─ respondió con ese tono que intentaba ser dulce… su hijo se merecía algo de esa calidez que ella parecía no tener para nadie que no fuera el niño

─No quiero que te vayas─ dijo casi en un triste susurro y ocultando un puchero

─James… ya sabes que tu madre y yo tenemos que trabajar─ replicó su padre con la dura voz que usaba cuando intentaba hacer que su hijo entendiera algo. Usualmente era ella quién se encargaba de ser la "mano firme" y Damian de ser más permisivo, sin embargo, el niño sabía muy bien que lo que sus padres decían era lo que debía hacerse sin chistar… al menos lo sabía con ella.

─Volveré pronto

.-

.-

Damian giraba incómodo en la cama… no le gustaba la sensación que tenía en su pecho, esa sensación de que un veneno surcaba su piel, sus venas y se metía en su corazón, odiaba desconfiar de la fémina que dormía a su lado, pero esas marcas en su piel, marcas que él no había dejado –él tenía sus lugares preferidos en los que dejar marcas y allí no había ninguna- torturaban su mente y taladraban su alma… después de todo, él era un hombre, un hombre temeroso, no de la muerte, no de las armas o no de monstruos o personas que puedan hacerle daño, él era temeroso de perder lo que tanto trabajo había costado conseguir.

─Ada…─ susurró─ Ada… ¿estás despierta?

No hubo respuesta

─Quiero… que te cuides, me… preocupo─ volvió a susurrar antes de abrazarla, más allá de las dudas, más allá de todo lo que pasara en su mente no podía negar que la amaba y que le perdonaría cualquier cosa que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer.

.-

.-

_Contéstale_

No

_Dile que necesitas alejarte de él por unos días, hasta que tengas los ovarios para decirle que te has follado a otro_

No

La verdad era que no quería contestar a las palabras de su esposo, por la sencilla razón que no sabía que decirle… definitivamente Damian la dejaba sin palabras y muchas veces en su tiempo con él la había dejado sin aliento… pero esa era otra historia.

Ella se estremeció levemente al sentir los labios de su marido besar su hombro ¿Cuánto daño más podía hacerle a ese hombre que hacía unos años la prácticamente la había obligado a contraer un "matrimonio" con él al enterarse de la existencia de su heredero.

.-

.-

─Así que… no mataré a tu amigo porque estás tomando una copa conmigo─ sonrió el ruso

─No, no matarás a mi amigo porque si lo haces te torturaré y te mataré

─No le temo a la muerte… ─ sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida─ vivo con ella, la beso, la abrazo… la follo

Helena debía admitir que ese sujeto parecía ser el tipo de hombres que solían complacerla, especímenes con nada de cerebro, cantidades exorbitantes de testosterona que brotaban por cada uno de sus poros, complexiones físicas enormes –en todo sentido- y ese delicioso aroma a peligro y dominio que manaba de su piel. Al parecer este podía ser un nuevo juguete, después de todo ya casi había la cuenta de la última vez en la que un hombre hubiera compartido su lecho.

─Pareces ser todo un…─ decía mientras se acercaba a él jugando cada una de las cartas de sensualidad que tenía bajo la manga─ idiota

─Pero… te gusto

─Me gustas tanto como un dolor de ovarios

─Uy… así que te gusta el dolor… podemos hacer algo con eso─ su frase estuvo seguida de un seductor guiño de ojo, Helena no dejaría que ese estúpido platinado jugara a su par.

─Por favor, zar, no podrías manejarme

─No hay mujer que un ruso no pueda manejar

─Tienes a una enfrente

─Claro que puedo manejarte… ¿estás bebiendo conmigo no? ─ sonrió victorioso y Harper se desfiguró ante la verdad, su movimiento más acertado, como siempre fue vaciar el contenido de su vaso en el rostro de su acompañante y propinarle una fuerte patada en su pierna.

─ ¿La está molestando señorita? ─ preguntó un hombre robusto detrás de ella… ¿el tipo era realmente tan idiota como para hacer esa pregunta y encima no ver que ella misma podía defenderse?

─ ¿A ti qué te importa? ─ preguntó ella con su voz altanera, antes de impactar la botella que estaban bebiendo en una mesa cercana con el rostro del sujeto que evidentemente sólo quería ayudarla.

Lo siguiente que supo la agente fue que se encontraba peleando a puño limpio codo a codo con el ruso e insultando a todo el mundo que osara siquiera mencionar una palabra en la batalla campal que se desarrollaba en un bar oscuro a mediodía; ciertamente ella no esperaba que el platinado la apoyara en la contienda bélica que ella había iniciado, pero joder, ese mercenario se movía de los mil demonios, uno tras otros los débiles enemigos caían a sus pies.

─ ¿Desde cuándo una agente federal puede iniciar una treta de bar? ─ sonrió altanero el ruso mientras asestaba un último golpe a un sujeto que nada tenía que ver… por lo visto, amaba golpear cosas.

─Desde que un mercenario intenta proteger un matrimonio─ respondió guiñéndole el ojo

─Eres una rompehogares mafiosa ¿lo sabes?

─ ¿Y? tú eres alemán… eso te convierte en nazi ─ no era tonta, sabía que era ruso y que su lógica era estúpida, pero quería cabrear al platinado

─Ser de otro país no es malo, no soy alemán, soy ruso y si fuera alemán… mujer lo que dijiste está muy mal

─Como si no desconfiaras de los alemanes

─No…

─Porque eres alemán y nazi

─Que no! Soy ruso! Stallin!

─Ouch… eso es peor!

─Joder!... cállate o mataré a tu amigo

.-

.-

Si había algo que Ada odiaba terriblemente era, sin dudas viajar en una simple aerolínea, ella era de los helicópteros y jets privados… no de un avión lleno de personas; la parte buena era que sabía perfectamente como evadir todos los controles que le permitieran llevar todas las armas que probablemente necesitaría… aunque estaba segura que no serían muchas, sólo su ballesta, una pistola y su confiable lanza garfios. La morena se recostó completamente en el asiento de primera clase, al menos sea quien fuere su misterioso "contratista" se había molestado en saber que no se movería en clase turista, no a estas alturas de su carrera.

Unas largas horas de viaje al fin culminaron cuando se encontraba dirigiéndose en un taxi, que ya la estaba esperando –al parecer la persona misteriosa había pensado en todo- al lugar donde se suponía le darían más detalles de su misión.

─Es bueno verte de nuevo… no estaba seguro de si vendrías─ le dijo casi con una sonrisa. Ella levantó una ceja, no se lo esperaba.

─No me imaginé que fueras tú, he de decir que lo has planeado muy bien…

* * *

**Ok, espero que les haya gustado, lamento no poder responder los revs ahora mismo T-T realmente se los agradezco muchisimo! muchisimo!**

**Gracias por leer y apoyarme! *3***


End file.
